POR LOS CAMINOS DE XIBALBÁ
by Haro kzoids
Summary: Una aventura, donde las decisiones que se toman pueden significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, la existencia y el olvido. Crecerán para encontrar su propia valía y redescubrirán el valor de su amistad.
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo ¿Eh?

"**POR LOS CAMINOS DE XIBALBÁ"**

Anuncio: Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen... pero duele que no sean míos. Escribo este fic porque me encanta, no para obtener más beneficio que desarrollar una idea disfrutarla con aquellos que la lean y compartir sus opiniones y críticas.

**Prólogo**

"**¿Eh?"**

Era una hermosa mañana, o por lo menos eso prometía el sol que poco a poco aparecía en el horizonte. Era realmente un espectáculo maravilloso el ver como el sol que poco a poco revelaba la belleza del lugar, del cual horas antes la luna era la dueña y señora del lugar...

El ahora reinante sol transmitía un delicioso calor que poco a poco se extendía sobre los cuerpos de unos chicos que aún disfrutaban de un merecido descanso.

En verdad lo merecían, había sido una jornada dura. Tyson se había quejado de la disciplina que les impuso su actual capitán (Kai). Hay que hacer ver que en otras circunstancias sin duda hubiera surgido un enfrentamiento entre ambos, con resultados de una separación bastante violenta y cada uno (sin duda) hubiera tomado su propio camino alejándose cada uno por su lado.

Esta situación era diferente porque el voto de los otros chicos les puso en su lugar (si se pude decir de alguna forma) y cada uno tuvo que conformarse... a su manera. Kai con su costumbre de un silencio ofensivo y Tyson con una rabieta y murmullos mientras de mala gana cumplía con su parte.

Regresando a los durmientes...

— "¡Chicos despierten!"— dijo Ray (nada) — "¡¡CHICOS DESPIERTEN!!" —gritó un tanto asustado por lo que vió.

— "Ahhhhhhhh ¡No van a creer el sueño tan extraño que tuve!" — dijo el peliazul bostezando pero acomodándose nuevamente.

— "Si. Yo también soñé cosas raras" — contestó Max algo dormido.

— "Ahhhhhhh" — se oyó un bostezo— "lo mismo digo" — dijo Kenny mientras abrazaba con más fuerza su laptop.

— "Ejmmmm chicos… Creo que no fue un sueño"

— "¡¡QUÉ!!" — gritaron al unísono los chicos, despertando completamente al 'ver' lo que a Ray asustó.

— "Oh, oh" — pronunció más de uno.

— "Y hay algo más ¡¡No está Kai!!"

ooOoo

Una historia nueva... aunque solo sea el prólogo. Se me ha hecho costumbre hacer las historias un poco largas (suspiro) y ésta no será la excepción. Es un proyecto que he estado dándole vueltas desde que empecé a escribir por estos lares.

Aún tengo algunos problemas de entrelazado (si, esa costumbre que tengo de tener ideas que vienen y van) como el canasto del sastre que tiene pedazos de tela, botones, encajes, etc. Pero créanme la idea no es mala y aunque la pensé original quizá para algunos no lo sea tanto. En todo caso espero que les guste.

Sky D ¿recuerdas lo que te prometí? Está en esta historia... aunque la parte que te ofrecí será muuuucho más adelante.

Para todos, gracias anticipadas.

Haro.

25 de julio de 2008


	2. Chapter 2 “Una visita… una aventura”

**Capítulo 1.**

"**Una visita… una aventura"**

**DÍAS ANTES:**

Habían sido invitados a un torneo de exhibición. El torneo se desarrolló sin contratiempos; Kai había decidido unilateralmente no participar en las primeras rondas "_por no estar a su nivel_" se burlaba Tyson; quien ganó con algunos problemas (que no admitía) y que gracias a un comentario directo pero efectivo de su capitán logró salvar algunos escollos.

Si, Kai había regresado a ser su capitán después del enfrentamiento con BEGA. Al principio Tyson no había estado muy de acuerdo con ello. Pero al ver que no solo era de guiar al equipo para una beybatalla, sino que habían muchos detalles que afinar siempre, además de estar puntual y temprano en algunas reuniones... desistió. Kai propuso que Ray ocupara el puesto; el chino declinó (y no por evitar madrugar), según afirmó, le correspondía por derecho y que sería el mejor para el puesto. El resto del equipo estaba de acuerdo. A Kai no le quedó otra que aceptar el puesto de capitán o dejar que Daichí lo tomara, y a decir verdad ese argumento fue el que logró convencerle.

Sin embargo, para este torneo no se encontraban ni Hillary ni Daichi. La primera había sido invitada a una actividad de su escuela, que no podía despreciar, una beca de una semana en un curso de "Desarrollo para líderes juveniles" en la ciudad de Washington, Estados Unidos de América. Y Daichí había regresado unos días a su isla.

Terminaron en encuentro con las expectativas que se esperaban de ellos. Ganaron. Pero eso no molestó ni a los fanáticos ni a sus contrincantes. Fueron vitoreados, entrevistados, fotografíados... para gran emoción de Tyson y algo de fastidio para Kai.

De regreso al hotel viajando en el autobús, Tyson se pavoneaba de su triunfo… Kai murmuraba sobre "_lo inmaduro del su comportamiento" _el chico de gorra lo escuchó y... se armó la guerra.

Los otros chicos ya estaban un poco hartos de sus peleas (y de verdad que cansan), decidieron no meterse y que los separarían únicamente si Tyson corría riesgo de morir asfixiado (a juzgar por las miradas rojas y un sospechoso movimiento de manos)… siempre y cuando quedara algo afónico (intención lógica ¿no?)

Pero no llegó a suceder y sin más novedades llegaron al hotel donde de hospedaban. En el vestíbulo se encontraron con dos agradables visitas (no pregunten para quien más y quien menos) era Judy Tate y Emily.

Ambas llegaron con la intención de invitarlos a visitar el laboratorio donde trabajaban en un nuevo proyecto. Kenny se interesó inmediatamente; Ray siempre agradable no se opuso; Tyson… bueno es un chico sin problemas y aceptó; Max… (Comentario innecesario); pero quien sorprendió fue Kai.

Al principio de la conversación se mantuvo alejado. Un comentario de Judy lo sacó de su indiferencia (fingida o no) y lo alertó. Aunque sonaba imposible se mostró francamente interesado en el resto de la conversación y en visitar las instalaciones. Solamente Ray se dio cuenta que esta vez no se mostraba apático, todo lo contrario 'muy interesado'.

Subieron nuevamente al autobús y se dirigieron al laboratorio. Tyson entretenido con comida para llevar que había pedido "por cuestiones de tiempo"; Kenny estudiaba los datos obtenidos de los encuentros y los compartía con Emily; Max platicaba de cosas familiares con su mamá; motivo por el cual Kai se había sentado hasta atrás ignorando las nuevas pullas de Tyson y las atenciones de Emily. Pero siendo físicamente imposible alejarse más, se mantenía atento a cualquier conversación que nuevamente se dirigiera al "proyecto" de Judy.

Ray no lo perdía de vista. Estaba intrigado de la reacción de Kai, pues era inusual ese "interés". Sabiendo que no le quedaba más remedio (si quería saber algo) que preguntarle directamente y fue a buscarlo.

— "¿Qué sucede Kai?"

— "Nada"

— "¿Nada?"

— "NADA"

— "¡Oye! Se que hay algo…" — insistió Ray con una sonrisa.

— "¡Déjame tranquilo!... Espera" — le dijo al ver que se alejaba mitad molesto y resignado.

— "¿Si?"

— "Solo mantente alerta… y bajo ningún concepto prestes a Drigger"

— "¿Kai?"

Pero ya no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Llegaron al laboratorio, como siempre en esas cosas bajo estrictas medidas de seguridad. Se les ordenó dejar sus objetos de metal. Los otros no presentaron ninguna objeción; ¡¡Eso no le agradó a Kai!! pero '¿dócilmente?' Dejó su cinturón y los adornos de su chaleco (de ninguna manera pensaba en quedarse únicamente con su camisa).

— "¿Tendremos que dejar nuestro blade?" — preguntó preocupado Ray

— "Temo que si no, pero les aseguro que estarán a salvo" — dijo Judy

Sin duda más de alguno se iba a negar cuando apareció un colega de Judy. Pelirrojo y de - '_falsa sonrisa y mirada_' - pensó Kai.

— "¡Bah! Creo Dra. Tate que no es necesario"

— "¿Pero las instrucciones de los metales?" — interrogó la mamá de Max.

— "Pero estarían más tranquilos con sus be…blades adentro. Según tengo entendido su cubierta no representa peligro siempre y cuando respeten ir a algunos lugares. Descuida corre por mi cuenta la responsabilidad" — indicó el extraño— "pero tendrán que dejar el resto de los metales"

— "Chicos… les presento al doctor Patterson, jefe del proyecto".

— "Encantado chicos"— dijo amistosamente el Dr.

Los chicos agradecieron esa atención y se presentaron (bueno casi todos…) a 'uno' lo presentaron y solo dijo 'Hmm'.

— "¿Doctor Patterson? Y… Dizzy"— aventuró Kenny — "¿Puede entrar?"

— "Bueno… creo que hay suficientes computadoras adentro y…"

— "… pero no soy una simple computadora…"— se oyó una conocida vocecita electrónica — "Además dijo que podían entrar los blade y… soy casi como ellos pero no giro"

— "¡Dizzy!" — exclamó Kenny muy apenado.

— "Mmm… está bien puedes entrarla… pero deberás prometerme que no grabaras nada de lo que veas ahí" —dijo no muy convencido.

— "¡Lo prometo! ¡Gracias Dr. Patterson!" — exclamó Kenny junto al agradecimiento del resto de los chicos incluida Judy.

Kai no dijo nada pero estaba más intranquilo que antes.

El recorrido parecía como el que una vez tiempo atrás hicieron con la mamá de Max. Equipos, personas y explicaciones que solo Kenny entendía… en eso una voz interrumpió

- "Doctora Tate… por favor preséntese en el laboratorio 5B' -'Doctora Tate… por favor preséntese en el laboratorio 5B" - repetía una voz femenina a través del altoparlante.

— "Será mejor que vayas"— le dijo el Dr. Patterson — "No te preocupes por los chicos, yo me encargaré"

— "Gracias David" — y dirigiéndose a su hijo y a los amigos de éste — "Por favor no toquen nada y sigan las instrucciones del Dr. Patterson y…Max"

— "Descuida mamá"

El recorrido siguió normalmente hasta que llegaron a una cámara cerrada donde el Dr. Patterson les preguntó si estaban interesados en observar más de cerca el proyecto que compartía con la mamá de su amigo. Los chicos se entusiasmaron y más cuando se les informó que deberían entrar con un traje especial y micrófono. Tyson se emocionó al usarlo.

— "¡¡Genial, esto me recuerda a EPIDEMIA!! ¿Recuerdan? aquella donde los que no lo usan se infectaron y ¡¡murieronnn!!" — dijo emocionado mientras se agitaba como loco dentro del traje.

— "¡Tyson!"

— "Esto chicos… es genial" — repetía emocionado.

Ray y Max miraban con terror la reacción de Kai… tanto por usar el traje como por el alboroto que causaba su entusiasta amigo peliazul. Pero el chico del Dranzer estaba muy concentrado revisando cada parte del traje y no se dio por enterado.

— "Emily" — dijo de repente Kai deteniéndole antes de entrar a la cámara— "Necesito hablar contigo en privado".

— "S-si" — dijo nerviosa al oírlo más serio de lo usual — "Por aquí".

Los chicos en tanto disfrutaban del recorrido… Un decir, porque solo Kenny lo hacía y de los comentarios del Dr. Patterson, o "David" a pedido del mismo.

Sin darse cuenta que Kai no los seguía entraron a la sala donde estaba el corazón del proyecto. Dizzy, Max y Kenny quedaron sorprendidos del equipo y empezaron a hacer algunas preguntas que a juicio de Tyson "muy aburridas".

— "Pasen por aquí, verán como hemos progresado en el estudio de las bestias bit" — diciendo eso sacó una tarjeta (de esas de laboratorio) que le dio acceso a otra habitación, en ella encontraron esquemas de varios blades y de bestias bit.

Repentinamente Tyson notó algo que le llamó la atención pero no recordaba donde había visto algo similar… era grupo de tubos de ensayo, enormes tubos de ensayo, aunque vacíos.

— "Como ven hemos mejorado el desempeño de las bestias bit"

— "Es fascinante, me gustaría tener esos datos"

— "Lo siento Kenny temo que no es posible por ahora… te pido por favor que no los copies"

— "Si claro" — dijo el chico de lentes un tanto triste — "Ya oíste Dizzy"

— "Pero continuando… puedo afirmar. Permítanme presentarles a un colega suyo" — dijo mientras un chico rubio de unos 20 años se acercaba con un blade negro y naranja — "Él es Dionisio, un gran beyluchador, de cuyo talento estoy orgulloso y éste" — dijo señalando el blade — "Es el prototipo que supera en mucho cualquiera de sus bestias"

— "¡BROMEA!" — dijo Tyson picado.

— "Claro que no Tyson, Judy me ha proporcionado sus datos y puedo asegurar que ni juntas podrían alcanzar el 50 del poder de CONGAR-XZ"

— "¿Sabe? Me gustaría demostrarle lo contrario" — dijo Tyson mientas sacaba a Dragoon.

— "Bah" — dijo desdeñosamente "Dionisio" — "¿Ese es un blade de alto nivel? ¡Por favor! Quien lo construyó no sabe nada"

— "¡Eso no es verdad!" — Saltó Kenny ante ese insulto tan directo.

— "Perdonen a Dionisio, olvidé mencionar que además de Bladeluchador es uno de los jóvenes genios graduado con honores y de los más prometedores en el campo de la investigación bit"

— "Pero eso no le da derecho a insultarnos"— protestó Ray.

— "Si te hace sentir mejor… me disculpo por haberlo dicho, pero es verdad" — continúo Dionisio.

— "Por favor chicos… no era mi intención provocar conflictos"

Pero Tyson y Dionisio estaban mirándose de una forma que no pronosticaba nada bueno.

— "Te reto" — dijo por fin el chico del Dragoon a Dionisio.

Lo miró aún más ofensivamente que la primera vez.

— "Lo siento creo que no estás al nivel mínimo… ¿Dyson?" — contestó Dionisio con un engreimiento que superaba por mucho a Kai.

— "Soy Tyson, recuérdalo "Ty-son" el actual campeón de blade."

— "Si claro, _Ty_-_son_. Para eso necesitarías que utilizaran el poder de sus bestias, de todas… sería muy fácil solamente con una"

Después de la disputa que tuvo en el autobús con Kai sobre su habilidad y entrenamiento, Tyson perdió la cabeza y afirmaba que él solo sería suficiente, el Dr. Solamente sonreía, mientras el rubio seguía sin tomar en cuenta a Tyson.

— "Miren chicos no quiero ofenderlos pero realmente sería una pérdida de tiempo y…" — empezó el Dr.

— "LO RETO" — saltó Tyson

— "Mmm, de acuerdo pero todos o ninguno" — dijo Dionisio.

— "Pero Dionisio…"

— "Dr. Patterson… es necesario hacer otras pruebas y que mejor que una prueba directa en vez usar datos y ecuaciones en simulaciones que demostrar la capacidad de CONGAR-XZ y callar algunos egos"

— "De acuerdo, siempre que participen todos"

— "Corre de mi cuenta" — dijo Tyson — "Le daré una lección a este presumido que tendrá que retomar todas sus ecuaciones y simular que nunca sabe" — y mirando a sus amigos — "¿Me apoyarán?"

— "Yo… no" — empezó Ray

— "Pero mi mamá dijo…"

— "¡¡Oh!! Vamos chicos, ¡Por favor!, está dudando del poder de nuestras bestias… por favor" — y mirando a Max — "¿Si?"

— "Descuida Max, yo mismo le informaré a Judy sobre tu cooperación. Total, ella lo iba a pedir para establecer una prueba... Podemos esperarla si así lo prefieren... aunque no veo razón para ello"

Max asintió, Ray no se dejaba convencer y Kenny no se decidía a apoyarlo. Fue el propio Dr. Patterson quien lo convenció al decirle que si aceptaba dejaría que tomara los datos del encuentro, aunque solo esos.

Solo faltaba Ray, no estaba de acuerdo, porque recordaba la advertencia de Kai, en eso se dio cuenta que el chico bicolor no se encontraba ahí.

— "¿Qué dices Ray?" — Preguntó Tyson suplicante — "¿Me apoyarás?"

— "Yo…" — al verlo y la sonrisa del Dr. — "Correcto pero solo una vez"

— "Gracias chicos… entonces David ¿Empezamos?"

— "Claro, pero antes" — dijo mientras hacía una seña y un enorme plato de juego surgía del suelo — "Será mejor que nos refugiemos tras este cristal. Por favor, cada uno ocupe una de las plataformas señaladas"

Así lo hicieron cada uno de los Bladebreakers y Dionisio. En tanto El Dr. Patterson sonreía de una forma poco tranquilizadora y sus ojos brillaban de satisfacción.

— "Bien, será mejor que empecemos… no imaginan cuanto tiempo esperé este momento" — dijo esto último en un susurro inaudible — "¡Let it rip!" — gritó.

oooooooooooooooOooooooooooooo

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo… espero que haya sido interesante. Ya casi tengo listo el otro capítulo "Atrapados"

¿Sonará atrayente?

Dejen sus críticas…. Buena suerte.


	3. Chapter 3 “Atrapados”

**Capítulo 2**

"**Atrapados"**

Emily llevó a Kai a la oficina que usaba el Dr. Patterson, por ser la más cercana a la cámara donde los chicos habían entrado.

— "¿Es la oficina de Judy? "

— "No, es la del Dr. Patterson, la de Judy queda muy lejos y… bueno parecías muy apurado".

— "¿Por qué nos invitaron?" — dijo frío, tajante y directo.

— "Max nos dijo que estarían aquí por un torneo y Judy ha estado muy ocupada y quería verlo verlo"

— "¿Fue su idea o de alguien más?"

— "No comprendo".

— "Este proyecto no es de la BBA, y no es normal que personas ajenas al proyecto sean recibidas y les enseñen las instalaciones… así como así".

— "¡Oye! Judy es muy competente y…"

— "No lo pongo en duda… pero es importante que contestes".

— "Creo que no fue idea de ella…"

— "¿Oíste algo no?" — dijo al ver como la chica se turbaba.

— "No fue mi intención (sonrisa irónica de Kai) ¡oye! No estoy para que me cuestiones" — dijo enojada.

— "No lo hago. Se por experiencia que hay ocasiones que uno "escucha" más de lo conveniente aunque no lo busque".

— "Ehh… bueno. Oí que el Dr. Patterson le decía que podía traerlos… parecía muy interesado en conocerlos".

— "¿Como se llama el proyecto en que trabajan?"

— "Lo siento no lo puedo decir…"

Kai bajó la cabeza pensativo. Nuevamente sentía que algo no encajaba… al levantar la mirada vió de tras de la chica una fotografía que le hizo parpadear.

— "¿Pasa algo Kai?" — preguntó la chica al ver que se acercaba a ella le tomaba de los hombros y la alejaba.

— "¿Quiénes son?" — dijo enseñándole una fotografía del Dr. Patterson con otras personas.

— "No lo sé, creo que dijo que compañeros de laboratorio pero no mencionó quienes".

— "Emily… es importante que me digas el nombre del proyecto o por lo menos de que se trata".

— "No puedo".

— -- silencio--

— "Entiende yo no puedo… ¿Kai?" — preguntó al verlo estático — "No comentes que te lo dije… el proyecto se llama "_Viajeros_" y…"

— "¡OYE! ¿Qué haces?" — gritó la chica al darse cuenta que Kai le daba vuelta y rompía el vidrio del marco con un pisapapel.

— "No"— dijo tan solo mientras extendía una parte de la foto que estaba escondida— "¡Diablos no!"

— "¿Qué sucede?"

— "Boris"— dijo poniéndole a la vista la foto donde aparecía Balkov junto al grupo.

La chica palideció… en la foto que mostraba Kai, ahora completamente extendida aparecía Boris Balkov… era… ¡y los chicos con él!

— "¿Cómo?..."

— "No hay tiempo, toma esta foto, busca a Judy y dile que los chicos están en problemas… de hecho todos estamos en problemas, si es lo que pienso… (sacudió la cabeza) que busque la forma de sacarnos de aquí y rápido"

La chica estaba sorprendida pero vaciló y giró buscando el rostro del chico ruso que ya había dado la vuelta le tomó del brazo (eso no le gustó a Kai) y le preguntó muy suave ― "¿Es grave?"

Kai parpadeó, recordó la '_coincidente llamada_' que recibió Judy, el permiso de enterar sus blades, la insistencia de mostrarles personalmente las instalaciones pero con el uso de trajes especiales, la sensación de incomodidad que había sentido desde que llegaron y la fotografía. La miró, ella esperaba una respuesta, que francamente le era difícil dar — "Espero que no"

La chica asintió y se alejó con rapidez. Kai respiró profundamente y empezó a buscar alguna estrategia para salir de ese embrollo… En eso, uno de los asistentes (enfundado en un traje protector), lo vio y sin mediar palabra fue hacia Kai.

— "¡Hey niño! Me mandó el Dr. Patterson a buscarte"

— "¡NIÑO! Es un…" — murmuró con los dientes apretados de ira, repentinamente cambió su semblante y se dibujó en su rostro una extraña sonrisa.

-oooOooo-

Tyson sonreía satisfecho, con su primera embestida había logrado que el blade de Dionisio se tambaleara… sin embargo, al levantar la vista notó que algo no coincidía. Dionisio sonreía aún más satisfecho que él.

— "Vamos '_campeoncito_" creía que me darías más guerra" — dijo volviendo a sonreír — "Será mejor que entren tus amigos, porque ya estoy empezando a aburrirme"

— "No seas impertinente… me basto para sacarte ¡¡DRAGOON!!" — gritó convocando a su bestia bit — "¿Qué te parece?"

— "Aún aburrido" — murmuró y sorpresivamente la velocidad de su blade aumentó — "Creo que Dragoon no me llega ni a las suelas"

Eso molestó a Tyson e incomodó al resto, fue cuando Max entró a la pelea al igual de Ray. No obstante la ayuda, aún no podían acorralar a CONGAR-XZ

— "Considero que conveniente nos resguardemos de la energía_**" **_― observó el Dr. Patterson. Y a una señal una barrera de cristal subió alrededor de cada uno, con excepción de Kenny que estando al lado del científico, ambos compartieron la misma barrera.

Al notarlo los Bladebreakers detuvieron el ataque…

― "Descuiden solamente es protección, para cada uno, si lo desean podemos parar" ― les aseguró con una sonrisa.

― "Creo que sería lo mejor…" ― sonrió a su vez Dionisio ― "Creo que los niños se pusieron nerviosos" ― dijo con evidente desprecio.

― "¡No!" ― gritó Tyson antes que los otros opinaran ― "Continuemos. ¡Dragoon ataca!" ― gritó con más fuerza logrando nuevamente que CONGAR-RX se tambaleara, esta vez Dionisio no sonrió.

Los ataques sucedían una y otra vez. Kenny y Dizzy recolectaban datos casi con tanta rapidez como las computadoras del centro. Cada golpe de energía chocaba con fuerza en la barrera de cristal. En más de una ocasión Kenny había cerrado los ojos ante una ola de energía (particularmente poderosa) que rebotó en su barrera, de tal manera que hizo que vibrara el cristal protector.

Eso si puso nervioso al chico de lentes…

― "Descuida Kenny" ― intervino el Dr. Patterson al ver el movimiento del chico, tengo una idea ― "Jóvenes, por favor deténganse un momento" ― pidió. Al notar que no paraban metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo un pequeño control.

Al accionarlo unas pequeñas barreras se interpusieron alrededor de cada blade… todos giraron a ver que ocurría. Las barreras que los rodeaban bajaron. De mala gana pararon para ponerle atención…

― "Me temo que los rebotes de energía son muy fuertes para esta barrera y…"

― "¡No!" ― gritaron los chicos… Dionisio se quedó serio.

― "No digo que la suspendamos, pero considero que es peligroso hacerlo bajo estas circunstancias, por ello sugiero reforzar la barrera, subiré una barrera adicional alrededor del plato además de la que nos protege a cada uno. ¿No te parece aceptable?"― se dirigió a Kenny.

El chico consultó los datos obtenidos en su computadora… y asintió ― "De acuerdo a los datos de Dizzy los niveles de energía sobrepasan los que hasta el momento hemos logrado y eso que no se ha convocado a las bestias bit"

― "Pero Dr. Patterson" ― interrumpió a su vez Dionisio ― cuando he utilizado a C-RX, no ha sido necesario, las barreras tienen capacidad para recibir una gran energía" ― argumentó ― "No veo la necesidad de utilizar la segunda barrera"

― "En este momento quizá no. Las ocasiones en que has desarrollado el potencial del CONGAR-RX te has detenido a mi orden, temo que en el calor de la batalla la reacción no sea la misma, te recuerdo lo que acaba de suceder ¿no crees?" ― Dionisio asintió, en tanto el Dr. Patterson se quitaba los lentes y los limpiaba.

― "¿La segunda barrera es igual?" ― preguntó Kenny.

― "No, funciona como amortiguador, mmm... no puedo darte datos técnicos pero, digamos que funciona como una enorme esponja que absorbe la energía de los ataques"

― "Entonces no causará daño al oponente y no podremos ganar o perder" ― señaló Ray.

El científico negó con la cabeza ― "Solo la energía sobrante, además se cerrará alrededor del plato donde batallarán, únicamente evitará rebotes… peligrosos"

― "Pero eso evitará que le demos instrucciones" ― objetó Max.

― "Para eso cada uno tome un micrófono que se encuentra en el traje. No es necesario utilizar la capucha, utilicen el micrófono y el audífono. Dionisio, enséñales como" ― dijo mientras le explicaba a Kenny como utilizarlo.

― "¿Funcionará?" ― preguntó Ray, que no miraba de buen modo esas '_medidas protectoras_'

― "Claro… pero si no creen poder hacerlo así… podemos suspenderla… y aunque eso no demostrará que Tynsor…"

― "T-y-s-o-n…" ― recalcó el dueño del nombre ― "Y no tengo problemas" ― Se puso (algo equivocado el equipo, cosa que inmediatamente corrigió el científico mayor). Tyson lo tomó con buen humor, dio una leve orden y logró que Dragoon virara a su izquierda ― "Sigamos"

― "Bien, llámenlos, accionaré la segunda barrera un minuto después" ― Bajó las pequeñas barreras que impedían a los blades atacarse mutuamente.

Ray se sentía incómodo, no solo no cumplió con la advertencia que había sido objeto de parte de Kai, no éste no llegaba. Era cierto que no habían batallado mayor cosa, unos pocos minutos realmente, pero aún así era raro que no se hubiera presentado. Una parte de él estaba preocupado por ese retraso, por el otro lado, no podía negar que había disfrutado del encuentro, el joven científico era muy bueno y hacía rato que no se enfrentaban a un oponente fuerte, además, quería probar un par de técnicas que tenía.

― "¿Están listos?" ― Salvo Ray todos asintieron ― "¿Sucede algo?" ― le preguntó.

― "Yo no… quiero seguir" ― dijo al fin

― "En ese caso…" ― dijo Dionisio mientras guardaba el blade en su bolsillo.

― "Si esperas por Hiwatari, descuida ya envié a uno de mis ayudantes para que lo guíe a este lugar… pero si no quieres…"

― "Vamos amigo, última vez ¿si?" ― pidió Tyson… apoyado por Max. Ray dudó unos segundos pero aceptó.

Las miradas de todos se fijaron en él. Eso le incomodó un poco más… observó los cilindros, de alguna manera pensó que no era un buen lugar para Kai, en especial conociendo un poco más de sus temores (aunque lo negara) cortesía de la Abadía. Suspiró derrotado.

Entonces, el Dr. Patterson accionó su control, bajando las barreras alrededor de los blades para que cada uno llamara a su blade para un nuevo lanzamiento. Hecho eso subió la primera barrera.

Los blades golpeaban sucesivamente, pero sin mayores resultados negativos para Dioniso, parecía que no le hacían efecto…

― "¡¡CONGUAR!!" ― gritó y una enorme bestia emergió del blade… zumbando como un enorme panal… pero no habían abejas o avispas, solo una forma negra y borrosa, como encerrada en un enorme capullo…

Aunque tomó por sorpresa a los chicos, no los intimidó, al contrario al notar que el blade de Dionisio adquiría más poder y agresividad cada uno gritó llamando a su respectiva bestia bit. La segunda barrera encerró el plato como la primera hizo con los chicos…

La batalla tomaba grandes proporciones, la segunda barrera recibía enormes descargas de energía, que la hacían estremecerse. De alguna forma cada uno experimentó un cierto alivio, cada vez que habían batallado de esa manera algo terminaba roto (por no decir destruido) y al notar que la barrera resistía sin problemas se despreocuparon y atacaron cada vez con más fuerza, más entrega, más ardor…

Para ese momento, Dionisio notó que ya no era tan fácil como en un momento lo supuso. Eran buenos, lo tenía que reconocer, pero aún faltaba… respiró profundo y la segunda fase dio inicio el capullo se abrió y tres avispas salieron de él. Negras, completamente negras… atacaban a los blades de los chicos una y otra vez…

Los chicos se sorprendieron de la habilidad del joven. Ya de por sí era difícil manejar un blade, no digamos tres; pero Dionisio, les atacaba con igual sino mayor ferocidad… ¡Una colosal y magnifica batalla!

De no haber estado tan embebido con la lucha Kenny se hubiera inquietado mucho al notar como una sonrisa… aún más oscura se dibujaba en los labios del Dr. Patterson…

-- oooOooo --

Hola…

Creo que me tardé más de lo debido… Temo que esta parte sea un relleno, pero es importante para que cada uno haga sus conjeturas y pueda hilar el resto de la historia. La rehice un par de veces. Espero entre en la categoría de lo aceptable y no se duerman sobre el teclado… el babearlo podría arruinarlo (mala broma). En serio un poquito de paciencia ya le daré vuelta para que le tomen gusto.

Saludoooooooossss


	4. Chapter 4 “¿Qué sucedió?…”

**Capítulo 3**

"**¿Qué sucedió?…"**

El encuentro era cada vez más emocionante, chispas de energía rebotaban en las paredes con gran intensidad.

Eso era dentro de la barrera, afuera de ella un insistente cuchicheo por parte de Dizzy subió de volumen para que finalmente fuera captada por el pequeño genio, quien le pedía que le dejara tranquilo.

— "Es importante Kenny" — insistía esa vocecita.

— "Después, y no pierdas detalle de la batalla"

— "Mira estas gráficas..." — nada — "Míralas o dejaré de grabar" — amenazó.

De mala gana el chico le prestó finalmente atención. — "¿Qué sucede Dizzy? Espero que sea importante, recuerda que nos costó mucho conseguir el permiso y..."

— "¡Solo atiende esto!" — gritó la computadora, mientras enseñaba una imagen que le hizo parpadear.

— "¿Estás segura?" — dijo con un ligero temblor en la voz al darse cuenta lo que Dizzy hacía varios minutos estaba tratando de mostrarle.

— "¿Cuándo te he fallado, jefe?"

Kenny estaba pálido y demasiado nerviosa para darse cuenta que su pequeña conversación no había pasado desapercibida... por lo menos no tan discreta como era la intención de Dizzy.

El científico se llevó un par de dedos a su máscara, exactamente en la parte del oído y al cinturón... sonriendo.

— oOo —

— "¡Ahora!" — fue el grito de Dionisio.

Antes que Kenny decidiera que hacer, las tres bestias se unieron y embistieron con fuerza... Los blades de los chicos apenas pudieron evadir el ataque, aunque reaccionaron para un contraataque en una maniobra llena de fuerza y poder... el choque fue espectacular, como el grito de Kenny.

Luego, todo quedó en la oscuridad.

---ooOoo---

Cuando despertaron se encontraban amontonados en una especie de burbuja de vidrio. Todos se quejaron, en especial el chico (Max) que se encontraba debajo de Tyson y Ray. Parpadearon varias veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz y de alguna forma quitarse la sensación de modorra y dolor que sentían.

Finalmente lograron establecer su situación, por cierto nada agradable. Divisaron a Kenny cerca de ellos, pero afuera, amarrado a una silla, a Dizzy en una mesa junto a sus blades y... a sus bestias bit encerradas en tubos, precisamente los tubos que tanto habían llamado la atención a Tyson... quien de golpe recordó donde los había visto... en la Abadía. No pudo evitar estremecerse.

Los tres, Dracil, Dragoon y Drigger se miraban no solo tan indefensos como sus guardianes, sino como pálidos, bueno si eso se podía en bestias bit. Estaban dormidos o... muertos...

Eso hizo que Tyson golpeara el vidrio llamando la atención no solo de Kenny sino del resto de los científicos.

— "Veo que ya los tenemos despiertos" — comentó Dionisio — "Bien, solo no molesten... ya les atenderemos" — y siguió con su trabajo.

— "¡Kenny! ¿Estás bien?" — preguntó Ray. El chico afirmó — "¿Qué pasó?"

— "Era una trampa, querían las bestias bit. Dizzy trató de avisarme, lo siento no pude hacer nada" — se quejó el pobre chico, mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas... ¡Espera Tyson, no...!" — pero su advertencia fue demasiado tarde.

El grito de Tyson tomó de sorpresa a los otros.

— "¿Qué?"

— "Dentro de cada traje hay un aparato que emite una pequeña explosión eléctrica..." — les informó Kenny.

— "...y se activa cada vez que tratan de quitárselo o yo quiera" — interrumpió David Patterson — "Ah, olvidé agregar que puedo aumentarlo... considerablemente" — dijo moviendo el control y enviado una pequeña señal que reactivó la corriente eléctrica, haciendo que los tres sintieran físicamente sus palabras. — "Así que si se quedan tranquilos no les pasará nada"

Una vez lograron recuperarse lo suficiente, notaron una ausencia.

— "Kenny, ¿Qué fue de Kai?" — preguntó Tyson.

Kenny giró la cabeza a su izquierda... ahí tendido en el suelo, firmemente amarrado se encontraba el cuerpo de alguien inconsciente, aún tenía puesta la capucha del traje.

— "Por eso trataba de evitar que se movieran... intentó quitarse el traje... le lastimaron con un choque eléctrico... eso le pasó a Kai" — dijo con pesar.

— "¿Y Dranzer?" — preguntó Ray lo más suave que pudo.

— "Aún no lo obtenemos" — dijo Dionisio — "Oh, aún tienen los micrófonos y escuchamos hasta el más pequeño parpadeo... y si deciden quitárselo bueno..."

El grito de los cuatro Bladebreakers se escuchó... Kenny casi se cae de la silla por el dolor que sintió.

---oooOooo---

Emily caminaba presurosa. No podía correr sin llamar la atención y si eran correctas las sospechas de Kai no ayudaría en dada si la atrapaban.

— "Necesito hablar con Judy, digo con la Dra. Tate" — le dijo a uno de los encargados de seguridad del sector.

— "Ah, señorita Emily, temo que no puedo vocearla, se encuentra en el ala sur A y la planta telefónica para ese sector se encuentra temporalmente desconectada, ¿Quiere que mande a alguien para llamarla?"

La chica negó con la cabeza, tomó su móvil, cuando el guardia negó con la cabeza. — "Temo que no funcionará" — dijo sacando un muy conocido modelo del cajón — "El joven Dionisio acaba de venir y me lo entregó, dijo que la Dra. Tate lo había dejado en la cafetería y me lo trajo, me dijo que alguien accidentalmente había derramado café, pero aún así que se lo entregara".

Dando como pudo las gracias, se encaminó al otro sector, maldiciendo su suerte; tenía que desandar la mitad del camino y recorrer otro tanto... olvidando cualquier precaución se echó a correr, ante la atónita mirada del guardia.

--ooOoo--

El cuerpo hasta hace poco inconsciente que estaba en el suelo empezó a moverse. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para una de las dos personas encargada de su cuidado, iba a avisar cuando recibió una patada cerca de la cabeza y el otro en el estómago.

Corrió directamente al científico pero a una señal de él, dos guardias lo interceptaron haciéndole caer nuevamente. Aún forcejeaba, y se necesitó un tercero para someterlo.

— "Joven Hiwatari, por favor, contrólese. No creo que le guste recibir otra descarga en el nivel que recibió"

No hizo caso y forcejeó con más fuerza. Iba a hacerlo cuando uno de los científicos le golpeó en el estómago haciendo que se encogiera de dolor. Uno de los guardias se puso detrás de él y le sujetó con fuerza el cuello con uno de los brazos mientras que con el otro le sujetaba la cabeza. Una llave, dolorosa pero efectiva.

Dionisio se acercó a uno de los guardias, quien le entregó un conocido blade azul con la figura de un fénix en el centro. Se acercó al plato de batalla y lo lanzó; giró con fuerza y... nada sucedió, parando a los pocos segundos.

— "¿Qué pasó?" — preguntó un no tan sonriente científico.

— "No lo sé, doctor" — respondió Dionisio, también extrañado — "Pero se niega a salir"

— "Correcto, tú" — señaló a uno de los guardias —"Úsalo, Dionisio usa el tuyo y oblígalo a salir"

Quizá hubiera funcionado, pero al chocar ambos blades, Dranzer voló y se aterrizó a los pies del Dr. Paterson.

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados, por lo que significaba, no así el científico. Estaba furioso. Caminó de un lado a otro, tratando de pensar que hacer. Algo pareció ocurrírsele porque sonrió y se acercó a Kenny y le apuntó con un arma que sacó de una gaveta.

— "Te dejaré salir Max para que uses a Dranzer y logres que salga o tu inútil amigo se muere"

Kenny estaba tan pálido que no pudo decir nada, prácticamente faltaba poco para que se desmayara.

Max miró a Kenny y a Kai... — "N-no puedo"

— "Correcto" — el arma se acercó más al chico de gafas.

— "¡Espere!" — gritaron los tres chicos encerrados.

— "¡No es que no quiera, realmente no puedo, ninguno de nosotros puede invocar la bestia bit de Kai!" — gritó Max.

— "¡Es verdad!" — afirmó Ray — "Cada bestia bit elige a su guardián"

— "Temo que sea verdad, Dr." — Afirmó Dionisio — "Según tengo entendido solo cuando su guardián rechaza a su bestia bit o muere... otro puede tomar su lugar. ¿Cierto chicos?"

Ellos afirmaron... y fue entonces que descubrieron el doble significado de esa información. Tragaron saliva.

El Dr. Paterson de nuevo apretó el comunicador que llevaba ahora a la vista de todos. El hombre que sujetaba al chico lo soltó, no sin antes golpearle en el cuello para dejarlo inconsciente.

— "¡ALTO NO!!" —gritó Ray al ver que el arma cambiaba de objetivo y ahora se dirigía a la figura inconsciente en el suelo.

— "¡Si lo mata, Dranzer no lo aceptará como nuevo dueño!" — gritó Tyson.

El científico se encogió de hombros — "Puedo correr ese riesgo, ya tengo tres" — dijo y disparó...

----ooooOoooo----

Hola!!!!

Ya de nuevo en funciones, tendrán que disculparme la tardanza. Es mi última semana de exámenes y luego de saber notas para estar tranquila durante estas cortas... cortísimas vacaciones y bueno, aunque todavía no sé como me fue, casi estoy segura que las pasaré sin problemas. Bueno, casi porque tengo dudas en dos y si (como espero) las gané será con una nota baja y me tocará que mejorar el promedio y... Bah muy largo.

Aún no tengo mi computadora como quisiera pero he recuperado bastantes datos y espero dentro de quince días tenerles una compensación por esta tardanza. Se que no puedo hacer nada por "Noche de brujas", ni modo se quedarán para el otro años, (primero Dios) y... bueno, espero sus comentarios.

Lo siento Sky, esta historia supuestamente iba ha estar antes y ya ves, aún estoy comprando la el micro. Mis abuelos dicen en broma "¿Fuiste por las tortillas o ayudaste a moler primero?", pero me ha tocado que modernizarlo un poco.

Saludooooossssssss


	5. Chapter 5 “¡Salvados!… ¿Verdad?”

**Capítulo 4**

"**¡Salvados!****…**** ¿Verdad?****"**

**Primera parte**

Los chicos miraban horrorizados como la sangre se acumulaba alrededor del cuerpo ahora completamente inmóvil... quizá sin vida. Temblaban, Kenny casi se había caído de la silla de no ser por un guardia que le sujetó del cuello de su camisa y prácticamente le obligó a permanecer erguido.

— "Intentémoslo de nuevo" — fue la orden de Patterson a Dionisio.

— "¡Lo mataste!" — balbuceó Tyson interrumpiéndolo — "¡LO MATASTE!" — gritó con fuerza mientras inútilmente golpeaba su transparente prisión.

Max y Ray parecieron salir del sopor en que se encontraban y al igual que Tyson empezaron a golpear su prisión... cosa que no duró mucho al sentir una pequeña descarga.

— "Será mejor que se calmen" — dijo el Dr. Patterson mientras activaba un pequeño mando — "He desactivado el sistema de ventilación. Como pueden notar es una prisión burbuja... así que les propongo que guarden la compostura, así como el oxígeno. No quiero matarlos tan pronto, puede ser que necesite de ustedes todavía"

Entonces, se dirigió al guardia que le había hecho la llave a Kai. El mismo que lo había traído al laboratorio.

— "¿Te fue difícil contenerlo?" — dijo en otro idioma, al ver que sacudía la cabeza negando, Patterson sonrió.

— "Como ven, mis queridos jóvenes, Dranzer aún no ha dejado el blade, eso significa que su guardián no ha muerto... aún. Siempre lo he recordado como un jovencito con talento, aunque en parte creo que yo ayudé a moldearlo... soy parte de su formación..." — pensó decir algo, pero cambió de idea — "¿Saben? La sangre tiende a ser muy exagerada, el rojo es un color muy... llamativo. He visto sangrar hombres de forma muy aparatosa y no morir, he visto también hombres con tubos en el abdomen y sacarse las entrañas y aún así no morir, también he visto como usan unos cuchillitos en algunas partes, que apenas si sangran y morir porque su sangre se acumula en su interior ¿Interesante, no?"

Los chicos estaban confundidos ante ese discurso tan raro. El hombre no parecía muy en sus cabales pero... entre tanta palabrería daba a entender que quizá Kai no había muerto.

— "En su caso..." — continuaba diciendo el científico — "...tendrían dos formas, o electrocutados cuando lleguen a la última fase del sistema o asfixiados... sentirán como no pueden respirar, sus músculos se contraerán y sentirán la desesperación, tratarán de sacarse la garganta, quizá los ojos..."

Y aunque tenían la esperanza que solo estuviera herido... esto último fue escalofriante. Los chicos a todo esto, no sabían si se sentían mal porque efectivamente les estaba siendo difícil respirar o porque el científico hablaba de muerte, sangre y formas nada agradables de morir.

— "Sin embargo..." — continuó el científico haciendo caso omiso a los gestos de los chicos — "No todas las cosas son como aparentan. Por ejemplo... quien yace en este charco de sangre... si está muerto... eh... eh, recuerden que aún pueden ser electrocutados... así que cálmense" — y dirigiéndose al guardia — "Quítale la máscara"

Fue un alivio y a la vez horroroso ver el rostro del fallecido. Era un hombre relativamente joven, pero extrañamente se encontraba amordazado.

— "Un claro ejemplo que las apariencias engañan" — dijo Dionisio.

Al parecer solamente Patterson y Dionisio parecían entender las confusas palabras y porqué no era Kai.

Ahora Patterson sostenía el arma que antes había disparado... apuntando a alguien más. Era al guardia a quien le había hablado en otro idioma. Éste al notar eso retrocedió un paso. David Patterson sonreía en forma tranquila, aunque ese gesto definitivamente no ayudaba a calmar a los chicos.

Para ellos había sido un alivio saber que Kai no había muerto... pero el científico había descubierto el ardid. El desánimo nuevamente regresaba.

— "Como ve joven Hiwatari, no tengo ningún inconveniente en deshacerme de aquellos que fallen en su misión. El fracaso no es una opción" — dijo esto último con una carcajada mientras se acercaba al guardia para quitarle el casco, ahora detenido por los otros guardias quienes le apuntaban con sus armas, siguiendo el ejemplo del científico.

— "Lo sé" — dijo una voz a su espalda y un blade de color azul atravesó la habitación rompiendo las armas de los guardias en tanto un chico de gafas corría a donde se encontraban los blades y recogía una computadora portátil.

---ooOoo---

Como recordarán una persona había sido enviada para "guiar" a Kai a donde se encontraba el resto del equipo. Bueno, ni lerdo ni perezosos, el chico de cabello bicolor le había sometido sin tanto problema con una buena llave. ¿Por qué? Mientras Tyson jugaba a '_epidemia' _con el traje, él lo revisaba y notaba ciertos aditamentos que no concordaban con la supuesta utilidad del traje.

No es que fuera un experto en electrónica como Kenny, tampoco un gran mecánico como Spencer, pero tenía algo a su favor que muy pocos habían descubierto: era curioso.

Y esa misma curiosidad era, la mayoría de las veces, la que lo metía en líos y durante una buena temporada hizo que terminaba con severos castigos en la Abadía y en la casa de su abuelo. Fue Tala quien lo descubrió. Éste había notado que Kai era el más castigado y no entendía el por qué. Bueno, además de su falta de obediencia, su altanería, ese orgullo y esa desquiciante forma sarcástica de burla hiriente... entre otras 'cualidades' era quien más trabajaba y de paso lo hacía mejor que la mayoría. Sin embargo, siempre terminaba castigado.

Al salir del último castigo (llevaba 3 y apenas era martes), le confrontó. No le dijo realmente que era, pero si algo llegó a caracterizar su relación era la capacidad del pelirrojo de leerle entre líneas. Enfadado le exigió, (cosa que no le agradó a Kai) que dejara de curiosear.

¿Qué podía hacer? Kai, no le iba a hacer caso a Tala. De las pocas cosas que había aceptado de su abuelo era el dicho que "el conocimiento engendra poder" y eso porque le constaba que era cierto. Su curiosidad aunada a su inteligencia le hacía una personita capaz de absorber con gran facilidad las técnicas más complicadas, adelantaba pasmosamente las más difíciles materias. Sacudió su cabeza. De ninguna manera dejaría de ser curioso, se prometió.

Cuando Tala lo comentó con Bryan y Spencer, con quienes ya formaban un cerrado grupo, éstos también se preocuparon. Esa manía de Kai, terminaría por meterlos a todos en problemas. Por tácito acuerdo se... digámoslo así, se toleraban ciertas actitudes o manías de cada uno... hasta cierto punto. Pero... la de Kai se pasaba de la raya. Más de alguna vez tuvieron que 'cubrirlo' Acordaron que era tiempo de detenerlo. Así contra su costumbre, les tocó que hablar en un día más que en un mes, y eso que era en el tiempo que hablaban.

Aunque todos lo hicieron a su modo, nada fue efectivo: regaños, consejos, amenazas, la ley del hielo... (esa le agradó a Kai) Sin resultado positivo, de hecho nada. Cansados de todo, en especial porque... como lo previeron todos terminaron castigados. Fue Bryan quien, sin querer o por lo menos no lo supo hasta mucho tiempo después, quien le dio un consejo que nunca olvidó. — "¡Por qué demonios no finges!" — le gritó impaciente cuando regresaron de aislamiento, otro castigo además del colectivo — "¡Demonio de niño! Si en verdad eres inteligente como aseguran, cierra tu maldita boca y usa los ojos o por lo menos esas orejas, antes que termine por arrancarte tu &/$"&/ lengua"

Y aunque nunca lo comentaron, funcionó. Kai ciertamente siguió el... ¿consejo?, lo que sea. Kai se volvió más discreto, pero también más sarcástico y altanero, eso sin contar el entrenamiento de supresión de emociones al cual fue sometido junto a los otros. Aprendió en buen momento a ocultar su 'manía' como le decía Bryan, y a utilizarla. De ahí sus oportunos comentarios y observaciones acertadas que tanto sorprendían a los Bladebreakers, y que de alguna manera esperaban y aprovecharon los rusos cuando se unió a ellos en el tercer campeonato; no recordaban el origen de su capacidad de "observación" pero sin duda la apreciaban más que sus hirientes pero infaltables comentarios.

Por el lado de los Bladebreakers, Ray fue quien primero lo notó y quedó sorprendido por los comentarios que Kai hacía de las jugadas, sospechó que su amigo no era tan indiferente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero nunca pudo decir con seguridad que o como lo hacía, en especial porque siempre permanecía o con los ojos cerrados o por un lado sin demostrar el mínimo interés. Sin embargo, Kai siempre parecía enterado de lo que ocurría, o por lo menos de lo que le interesaba. El chico ruso era demasiado complicado para gastar sus energías en eso, así que optó por aceptarlo como algo bueno.

***

Regresando al momento que el hombre llegó a buscarlo y aplicarle una diestra llave. Cambió el traje que le habían asignado por el que llevaba el hombre. Sin olvidar revisarlo, además dejarlo convenientemente amordazado, antes de ponerle la máscara y romperle el cierre. Estaba terminando de atarlo cuando se presentó uno de los guardias. Sin duda iba a descubrirlo cuando el primer hombre se despertó; éste y le dio tremenda patada, pero para su buena suerte fue en la cara del otro. El guardia enojado, golpeó en la cabeza al "prisionero" haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento. El recién llegado se limpió con una manga la boca que sangraba.

— "¡Maldito crío!" — rezongó mientras ayudaba al verdadero Kai a recoger al inconsciente y ayudarlo a llevarlo al laboratorio.

Además, corrió un riesgo, le entregó a Dranzer. Era algo que no quería pero necesitaba hacer para que fuera creíble. Tanto así que al llegar a la puerta, le indicó a señas, que el comunicador no funcionaba e iría por otro

Cuando "Kai" despertó e intentó llegar a donde se encontraba el doctor Patterson, éste confundido por la supuesta agresividad del prisionero le había aplicado una descarga que lo mandó por tercera vez al mundo de la inconsciencia. Eso fue lo que había visto Kenny.

Para entonces Kai se había encontrado con uno de los guardias, a quien logró convencer para que cambiaran de traje. Así se dirigió al laboratorio, eso sí, después de dejar descansando al guardia bien atado dentro de una oficina.

Tuvo suerte que el mismo Dr. Patterson le entregara a Dranzer, requirió de todo su autocontrol para no darse a conocer. Cuando falló el plan del científico para invocar a su bestia bit, ya se había acercado a Kenny y susurrado que debía hacer, recordándole permanecer sin moverse hasta la señal.

Así, cuando le dispararon a "_Kai_" ya Kenny se había movido lo necesario para ser desatado por el blade que sostenía el "_guardia_" y solo esperaba la señal. Cuando el científico se acercó al supuesto Kai, fue cuando Kenny se encontró corriendo por los blades y Dizzy. La maniobra fue realizada en forma rápida y eficiente. El blade giraba agresivamente frente a los guardias y a científicos.

— "Es solo un chiquillo, no les hará daño" — les instaba el científico.

Dionisio que aún conservaba su blade iba a lanzarlo cuando el blade de Kai se lanzó con furia y le hizo un corte en el brazo. El grito de dolor de Dionisio no se hizo esperar, soltó el blade que cayó al piso junto a gotas de sangre...

— "Atrás" — dijo Kai a los guardias, que intimidados por la mirada del chico y por Dranzer que giraba como guiando pollitos a su gallinero, retrocedieron a una especie de jaula de vidrio que lentamente se cerró cuando Kenny accionó los controles desde su computadora ahora conectada al sistema.

Otro tanto hizo con los científicos que los encerró en otra jaula. Solamente el Dr. Patterson junto con Dionisio se mantuvo en su lugar. Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— "Debo expresarte mis felicitaciones, al parecer si fuiste nuestro éxito. Tu abuelo debe estar satisfecho" — dijo Patterson con una sonrisa. — "Aunque me temo que tu amigo no pueda liberar al resto... y aunque no tenga a mano el control... bueno tus amigos sufrirán una pequeña descarga..."

El científico tenía las manos levantadas cuando efectivamente cuatro gritos se escucharon...

— "Dentro de tres minutos sentirán otra descarga con un poco más de intensidad y... tus amigos dentro de la burbuja se quedarán sin aire... en unos diez minutos... morirán asfixiados si antes no mueren electrocutados"

— "Kenny" — gritó Kai, pero el chico de gafas no respondió y se encontraba agitándose en el piso. — "Libéralos" — dijo al científico mirándolo fríamente, mientras ordenaba a su blade se acercara a David.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, el blade de Dionisio se levantó de la nada y embistió a Dranzer. Apenas se había repuesto de la sorpresa cuando Dionisio se adelantó un paso. De la supuesta herida inferida en el hombro no goteaba sangre, sino chispeaba intermitentemente.

— "No eres el único que tiene planes, jovencito, te presento a mi Cyborg"

Kenny ya se había recuperado lo suficiente. Y tecleaba afanosamente buscando inutilizar el sistema de choques eléctricos, en tanto Kai tenía una batalla contra Congar-XZ... Los otros habían visto y escuchado todo. Por más que lo intentaban el cristal o vidrio que los separaba de los otros no se rompía... es más con horror descubrieron que el científico tenía razón... tenían dificultades para respirar, el oxígeno se les estaba acabando.

— "Eso trataba de decirte" — era el reclamo que tenía Dizzy — "Por eso era la precisión de sus maniobras..."

— "Ahora no Dizzy, tenemos que desconectar el control del voltaje, o dentro de poco me tendrás literalmente frito" — Kenny sintió una descarga más fuerte... pero al instante... nada.

— "Listo jefe"

Kenny suspiró satisfecho. Ahora solo debía liberar a los otros... algo congeló su alegría. Vio a David Patterson que sonreía como la vez que Dionisio luchó con los otros... miró al techo. Dranzer y Congar fueron convocados y sus choques hacían saltar rayos de energía... que literalmente eran absorbida por enormes bloques de vidrio que formaban el techo.

— "¡No Kai! ¡Detente!" — gritó Kenny — "¡Absorberá la energía de Dranzer!"

— "¡Demasiado tarde!" — gritó eufórico, en tanto el blade de Dionisio estallaba en pedazos por la embestida final de Dranzer.

Una onda de energía sacudió el edificio, activando las alarmas. Frente a ellos la energía liberada por la batalla entre Dranzer y Congar se había mezclado con las otras y era visible. Verde, azul, blanca, roja y amarilla se mezclaba y rugía. Poco a poco se levantaba del centro del plato de blade. Entrechocaba mientras el brillo aumentaba vertiginosamente haciendo que el cristal protector que se había elevado crujiera macabramente.

Kai cayó de rodillas al darse cuenta lo que sucedía... de lo que había hecho. Su mirada perdida y asustada. Kenny seguía tecleando, buscando como sacar a los otros de ahí. En tanto el resto del equipo se deslizaba por la curva superficie de su prisión, en tanto su respiración se volvía trabajosa... golpeando en vano, tratando de llamar la atención de un paralizado Kai.

----ooooOoooo----

Para quienes ya la habían leído, mis disculpas, me pareció muy larga y decidí recortarla. En todo caso ya tengo listo hasta el capítulo 6.


	6. Chapter 6 “¡Salvados!… ¿Verdad? 2

**Capítulo 5**

"**¡Salvados!****…**** ¿Verdad?****"**

**Segunda parte**

Gracias a Dionisio, Patterson había recuperado el control de la situación. Sus científicos y guardias habían sido puestos en libertad. Kenny había sido nuevamente separado de Dizzy y por supuesto de los blades. Drigger, Dragoon y Dracil languidecían tristemente encerrados en sus prisiones al igual que los chicos. Kai permanecía inmóvil aún en su lugar, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, como la viva estatua de la derrota. Su blade yacía olvidado a un lado, sin que nadie le pusiera atención; solo una cosa estaba bien, si se pudiera decir de alguna forma. Un tubo permanecía vacío al lado de Dragoon, Dranzer había regresado a su blade. Al parecer ya no era necesario.

— "Dr. Patterson" — escucharon decir — "La energía está fuera de control"

— "¡No puede ser posible!" — dijo mientras se acercaba donde el resto de los científicos trabajaban afanosamente tratando de controlar tanta energía liberada — "¡Los cálculos son perfectos!"

— "Talvez si..."

El intercambio de observaciones y opiniones continuaba, pero al único que podía interesarle estaba pendiente de otra cosa más importante... sus amigos.

La energía que tanto habían deseado obtener se arremolinaba inestable y agresiva. Fluctuaba, incrementándose poco a poco. Enormes látigos de luz azotaban una y otra vez el vidrio donde estaba contenido. Una tercera barrera se había levantado a su alredor y ésta parecía ser insuficiente.

La parte de los controles había quedado fuera del alcance de cualquiera que no fueran los científicos, porque había levantado una barrera. Por un lado evitaba que los chicos tuvieran acceso así como los guardias, pero al mismo tiempo estaban separados de sus bestias bit.

Los guardias se miraban nerviosos y temerosos a tal punto que se habían olvidado de los dos muchachos que permanecían en relativa libertad. Al ver como la situación se volvía más tétrica, además, la alarma sonaba indicando el desalojo de las instalaciones, eso finalmente les convenció de irse del lugar. Dionisio se les quedó viendo con una mueca de asco y superioridad. Sin más se concentró en su trabajo, dándoles la espalda a los chicos. Kenny se aprovechó de eso para recoger a Dranzer y acercarse a Kai.

Solo una vez recordaba haber visto a Kai tan mal; aquella vez cuando se enfrentó a Goki, cuando jugaron con su mente haciéndolo creer que era Wyatt. Le tocó el hombro, nada.

— "¡Kai! ¡Te necesitan!" — le dijo Kenny, pero lo más que logró fue que levantara la cabeza, como si hubiera escuchado algo lejano — "¡Kai, has algo o se ahogarán ahí dentro!"

Esta vez, la voz atemorizada de Kenny logró sacarlo de su estupor, haciendo que reaccionara. Mecánicamente se levantó y recogió a Dranzer lanzándolo contra la prisión de cristal de los chicos.

Nada.

O por lo menos en apariencia.

Solo Kai notó que cuando usó su blade, la energía que trataban de controlar los científicos se agitó. Kenny preocupado en tratar de liberar a sus amigos no lo vio.

— "Kai, por favor" — escuchó la vocecita de Kenny que imploraba por sus amigos.

Asintiendo, el dueño del fénix lanzó nuevamente su blade contra la transparente prisión. Apenas un rasguño, pero la energía se agitó con más fuerza.

Vaciló... era obvio que Patterson y Dionisio trataban de controlar la energía que rugía monstruosamente; si intentaba con más poder... si invocaba a Dranzer, seguramente provocaría que la energía se desbocara, rompiera la prisión que a duras penas lograba contenerla y acabara por matarlos a todos. Por unos instantes fijó su mirada en los rostros angustiados de los chicos y luego en el temeroso de Kenny.

El chico de gafas miró confundido la vacilación de Kai. – '_¿Por qué duda?_' – pensaba.

— "Kai... se están ahogando"

— "Lo sé" — escuchó una suave respuesta... casi temerosa.

Fue esa respuesta la que hizo que le viera fijamente. Fue cuando Kenny notó que la mirada roja de su compañero no estaba puesta en el resto del equipo sino en los científicos y en el vidrio que frente a ellos parecía temblar y cuyo sonido... era el anuncio de un rompimiento...

Kenny palideció al comprender el dilema... cerró sus ojos mientras temblaba... era horrible... tuvo miedo, un paralizante temor... finalmente entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de Kai. Si intentaba liberar a sus amigos esa energía se liberaría y los mataría a todos; pero si no lo intentaba... Ray, Max y Tyson sufrirían una muerte muy dolorosa...

Crash...

El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose sacó a Kenny de sus pensamientos... al abrir los ojos descubrió que decisión tomó Kai. Sus amigos fueron liberados y ahora se encontraban aspirando aliviados el aire que por tanto tiempo se les negó...

Crash... Crash... dos veces más se escucharon ni bien habían pasado dos minutos... las barreras que encerraban la energía se rompieron y los gritos de terror de los científicos se hicieron oír entre la masa rugiente de energía que como el ataque fantasma de Tyson se elevaba girando descontrolado... la tercera barrera estaba a punto de ceder. Los científicos despavoridos huían, buscando la salida más próxima sin impórtales siquiera el monstruo que habían creado. No tuvieron mucha suerte. La última barrera cayó y la espantosa energía fue liberada. Solo uno logró escapar. Los otros fueron alcanzados por la energía y lanzados como muñecos de trapo por todos lados. Incluso el Cyborg fue alcanzado... y estrellado contra la pared... el olor a plástico quemado hirió el olfato de Kenny. Pero al mismo tiempo una cosa asombrosa sucedió: esa misma energía que destruía todo a su paso liberó de sus prisiones a las bestias bit quienes regresaron a sus respectivos blades.

Así permaneció durante unos segundos hasta que fue alzado de golpe... temió lo peor, pero se encontró que era Kai quien lo levantó.

— "Ve por los blades y Dizzy, luego ayuda a los otros a salir de aquí" — escuchó sisear a Kai entre el estruendo y quejidos de los científicos que aún estaban vivos.

Kenny no vaciló y corrió hacía donde se encontraban los blades y su querida Dizzy. En eso las chispas de esa descontrolada energía restallaban sobre su cabeza como latigazos. Kenny instintivamente se encogió de miedo hasta que escuchó la voz firme y clara de Kai, que le gritaba su nombre y luego una sensación cálida y un familiar grito... de Dranzer. Al levantar la cabeza descubrió que una imponente muralla de fuego se interponía como una nueva barrera entre él y la energía.

— "¿Qué esperas? ¡Levántate!" — le urgió Kai.

No supo como pero lo logró. Llegó a donde se encontraban los tres blades y Dizzy. Luego fue a donde los otros chicos. Al parecer solamente Ray se encontraba más o menos repuesto. Tyson aún jadeaba y Max yacía semi-inconsciente, aunque vivo.

— "¿Qué sucede?" — preguntó un atolondrado tigre blanco.

— "¡Salga ya!" — les gritó Kai al notar que ninguno de ellos parecía reaccionar ante lo que sucedía.

— "¡No! — dijo finalmente Tyson al notar la situación tan caótica.

— "¡Ayuda a Max a salir, los alcanzo después!" — gritó Kai.

Tyson se le quedó viendo por un instante y asintió. Ayudado por Ray, sujetaron a Max, quien aún no se recuperaba y empezaron a salir del lugar.

Cuando ya no estuvieron a la vista... la barrera de fuego pareció disminuir. En tanto la energía empezó a crecer con más fuerza, más agresiva... más peligrosa.

Sin poderlo evitar se tambaleó... y cayó de rodillas, cerró los ojos tratando de extraer más fuerza, pero se sentía cansado... estaba perdiendo, lo sabía, lo temía... El fénix gritó para animarlo a continuar. Pero, el chico sabía que ocurriría después — "Lo siento Dranzer… ya no puedo…" — murmuró Kai al sentir que su fuerza disminuía al igual que la de su Fénix. — "Te fallé otra vez..."

— "¡Resiste!" — gritó una voz que logró hacer que Kai abriera los ojos…

----ooooOoooo----

Hola mis estimados lectores:

Un poco tarde pero ya en camino. Para el domingo les tendré el siguiente junto con actualizaciones de los otros, antes que me agarre la ida con mis otros abuelos...

Un Abrazooooooooooo


	7. Chapter 7 “No estarás solo”

**Capítulo 6 **

**"No estarás solo" **

El blade que apareció logró ayudar a Dranzer que empezaba a colapsarse al igual que su amo.

— "¡Resiste!" — volvió a decir al notar que Kai empezaba a levantarse.

— "¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que te fueras!" — dijo molesto, aunque de mala gana agradecido por el respiro que tuvo.

— "¡Bah! Como si alguna vez te hiciera caso"

— "No sabes en lo que te metes…"

— "Probablemente, pero no puedes hacerlo solo y en parte soy responsable de esto. ¡Uff! En verdad es difícil" — dijo Tyson al sentir que era un poder más peligroso de manejar de lo que en un principio creyó.

— "Hmm. No intentes controlarlo… porque no podrás, solo no dejes que salga de los anillos de fuego, rodéalo con el poder de viento de Dragoon"

— "¡¿Están bien?!!" — se oyó la voz ahora de Ray.

— "¡De maravilla! ¡Esto es genial! ¡¡Cómo tratar de manejar un toro con una cinta de mis zapatos!!" — contestó con algo de ironía, un sonriente Tyson.

— "..."

— "Kai dijo que no intentes controlarlo solamente mantenerlo como…"

— "¿Evitando que entres a un buffé?" — dijo Max interrumpiendo a Tyson.

— "Sí, algo a… ¡Hey!"

— "Bueno ya está bajo control y ¿ahora que hacemos?" — se oyó la voz de Kenny

— "No está bajo control… si ahora paramos estallará todo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás... dudo que logremos llegar a la puerta" — fue la fría respuesta de Kai.

— "Pero entonces tú..." — empezó a decir Ray y al ver que Kai se encogía de hombros optó por guardar silencio.

— "¡Ya sé! Tratemos de destruirlo a la una… a las…"

— "¡¡NO TYSON!!" — gritaron a la vez Kai, Kenny y Dizzy

— "¿Pero por qué no?" — preguntó Tyson.

— "¡Ay! ¿Tyson no lo estudiaste…? Mmm... Quizás no… la energía no se puede destruir solo transformar"

— "¡Si claro! Y ¿En qué?"

Esa era una buena pregunta… aún la combinación de las cuatro bestias bit los chicos empezaban a cansarse. Kenny tecleaba una y otra vez pensando ¿En qué? de igual forma lo hacía Kai. Sin embargo, el segundo tenía miedo… [Conste que jamás lo diría], porque recordaba fragmentos y sensaciones de una anterior explosión… y sus consecuencias.

— "¡Eh Jefe!, podrías pensar en algo y rápido, más que un toro esto parece una jauría"

— "Manada Tyson, manada, la jauría es de perros" — le dijo Ray.

— "¿Qué?..."

— "Olvídalo" — dijo Max riendo nerviosamente.

— "¿Tienes algo Kenny?" — preguntó Kai con una tranquilidad que sorprendió a los chicos.

— "Si Jefe… deberías apresurarte… esto ya es difícil" — expuso Tyson por todos.

— "Lo siento Kai, temo que no sé que hacer"

Kai se encogió de hombros y tras una respiración profunda se decidió… pero no podía hacerlo solo… supo que era imposible pero… arriesgar a los otros… ya una vez causó mucho daño y dolor, ¿Estarían dispuestos a arriesgarse? ¿Debería permitirlo? ¿Debería decírselos?

— "¿Kai?" — preguntó Ray al notar la indecisión de su líder — "¿Qué pasa?"

— "¿Tienes una idea?" — preguntó Dizzy.

— "Oye si tienes una idea deberías compartirla ¿no te parece?" — reclamó Tyson.

Max y Kenny levantaron la vista, en verdad Kai parecía indeciso…

— "Hay una forma… pero es peligrosa… no hay garantías…" — dijo algo vacilante.

Los chicos giraron a verlo, era extraño verle vacilar así... demasiado extraño por no decir inquietante.

— "¿Cuál es?"

— "Controlar la energía" — respondió firme.

— "Pero dijiste que…" — empezó a decirle Tyson.

— "¡Recuerdo lo que dije!"

— "¡¡¡Kai es mucha energía!!!" —gritó Kenny

— "Si Kai… mis medidores ya están fuera del límite y…"

— "No hay otra forma. Controlar y absorber la que se pueda"

— "Pero Kai… de acuerdo con los análisis de Dizzy si se trata de controlar… puede… podemos morir con el estallido de la energía que no se controle... si se logra controlar…"

— "¿Y y-y si la dejamos?" — preguntó Max.

— "Todo el complejo estallará…" — dijo Kai.

— "…y unos kilómetros más allá" — finalizó Dizzy.

— "…y de todas maneras moriríamos" — finalizó con voz lúgubre el chico de los ojos carmín

— "¡¡¡BIEN... HAGÁMOSLO!!!" — dijo Tyson sin una duda.

— "Ppppero Tyson" — continuó temeroso Max y sin duda Kenny hubiera dicho lo mismo…si hubiera podido hablar.

— "Mira Jefe… si no lo hacemos mucha gente va a morir… fue por nosotros, aunque fue una trampa caímos… por mi culpa. Es necesario pararlo y rápido" — exclamó Tyson muy decidido.

— "El que quiera puede irse… quienes nos quedemos trataremos de darles el mayor tiempo que podamos" — remató Kai.

— "Yo me quedo" — dijo Tyson.

— "Yo también" — afirmó Ray, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio.

— "Bien… Kenny y Max salgan" — dijo Kai con una calma aterradora… — "Kenny necesito que dejes a Dizzy, solo ella puede calcular el límite de la energía"

— "Yo… no puedo dejarla"

— "¿Es necesario?" — preguntó Ray, sabiendo cuando amaba Kenny a su aparato.

— "Yo…" — dijo vacilante Kenny.

— "Vamos Jefe… sabes que es cierto" — intervino Dizzy… — "Si no estuviera encerrada… yo lo haría… sabes que es necesario"

— "Pero…"

— "Decide Kenny… con tres bestias bit tenemos poco tiempo…" — empezó a decir Kai.

— "Cc-cuatro" — dijo una débil vocecita.

— "¿Pero Max… estás seguro?" — empezó Ray.

— "Mm-me quedo" — dijo más firme — "Nunca me perdonaría el no haberlo intentado… mi mamá está afuera… tengo que salvarla"

— "Bien… ¿Kenny?…"

— "De acuerdo somos un equipo… vamos ha hacerlo"

---ooOoo---

La decisión estaba tomada… se quedarían a tratar no solo de salvarse sino de salvar a aquellas personas que estuvieran adentro o cerca.

— "¿Cuál es la estrategia? ¿Por qué tienes una… verdad Kai?" — preguntó Tyson.

Kai le dirigió una de sus asesinas miradas… respiró profundo, todos se dieron cuenta que tenía algo que decir… lo raro es que se le dificultaba y no tenían tiempo para eso.

— "¿La tienes o no?!!!" — demandó Tyson.

— "¿R-recuerdan la ocasión en Baikal cuando tenían a Dranzer y se enfrentaron al Black Dranzer que… yo tenía?"

Los chicos se miraron entre sí… recordaron que en esa ocasión se unieron para lograr derrotar a la bestia bit oscura… fue un momento incómodo para todos, en especial para Kai que recordó que fue la primera vez que le perdonaron su traición…

— "Si…" — dijo Ray con pesar, los otros evitaron verlo y solo afirmaron con la cabeza.

— "Eso mismo debemos hacer"

— "¿Unir las bestias para pelear?" — preguntó Max.

— "No para pelear sino para trabajar en equipo"

— "¿Estás seguro?"

— "¡Es mucha energía!"

— "Estoy seguro… Es mucha lo sé. Es una energía destructiva y… muy poderosa pero salió de las bestias bit"

— "Pero no toda"

— "Esa es la que hay que absorber…"

— "… es demasiada"

— "Ese es el verdadero riesgo"

— "Basta de charla… ¿Qué debemos hacer?" — preguntó Tyson.

— "Así lo haremos: Cada uno deberá absorber una parte de esa energía, además de cumplir funciones individuales; Tyson, serás el último que reciba su propia parte, te encargarás de guiar la energía convertida a cada uno de nosotros… Max la capacidad de defensa de Dracil ayudará proteger a Tyson y a Dragoon del rebote inevitable por las fluctuaciones cuando se la mande; Ray el poder de Drigger ayudará a separar la energía que debe recibir Tyson y la que te corresponde, luego deberás regresarle una parte; Dranzer y yo nos encargaremos de… reunirla"

— "¡Pero Kai!" — gritó Kenny al darse cuenta del riesgo que había tomado para sí y Dranzer.

— "No hay otra forma" — dijo tajante.

— "¿Aguantarás? ¿Aguantarán?"

— "¿Tenemos opción?"

Aunque los otros chicos no entendieron la totalidad del riesgo que implicaba la recolección de energía sabían que ellos no lo podrían hacer… y su propio trabajo implicaba un riesgo mortal así como la responsabilidad de velar por seguridad de los otros.

— "Kenny" — continuó Kai — "Cuando una de las bestias bit empiece a llegar al límite deberás indicar a quien debe pasarla y absorberla… antes que la destruya"

— "¡No entiendo… es complicado!" — dijo Tyson nervioso al ver que el resto sí entendió y se preparaba para hacer su parte.

— "Yo te lo explico" — dijo Kenny mientras Kai empezaba — "La energía que flota está dispersa… es la que ustedes han estado contendiendo. Kai y Dranzer la reunirán en una sola línea… cuando Kai te la envíe será de golpe entonces Max y Dracil deberán disminuir el impacto, entonces llegará a Dragoon, para que éste la envíe a cada uno para que la absorban… Ray recibirá doble que te devolverá para que a la vez la absorba Dragoon"

— "¿Pero QUE TENGO QUE HACER?" — gritó Tyson al ver como Kai gritaba unas órdenes a Dranzer al igual que Max a Dracil.

El pobre Kenny pensaba a toda velocidad para explicarle a Tyson su parte.

— "¡Ya! ¿Recuerdas cuando te ofreciste de voluntario en una prueba de bomberos, no pudiste sostener bien la manguera y terminaste mojando a Hillary en vez de los fogatones?"

— "¡Como olvidarlo! ¡Fue divertido!" — dijo el peliazul mientras recordaba con felicidad ese incidente.

— "Bien, Kai te mandará el agua, Max te ayudará a sostener la manguera, el agua, es decir la energía, la pasarás a quien yo te diga. Por último, el mismo Ray te devolverá una parte para que Dragoon la absorba. ¿Entendiste?"

— "Claro Jefe. ¿Pero no es más fácil que tome una parte de una vez?" — dijo rascándose la nuca.

— "Bueno, si, pero necesitarías mucha concentración y una precisión de..."

— "Creo que no... mejor se la paso a... a... ¿A quién dijiste?"

— "Por favor trata de concentrarte… mejor que con la manguera… será difícil" — suplicó el pobre chico de lentes.

— "¡Me encantan los retos!" — dijo medio en broma el peliazul — "La dificultad la hará más interesante"

— "¡Tyson!" — protestó Kenny

— "Ignóralo Jefe, ignóralo" — dijo Ray con una sonrisa… — "Ya sabes que…"

— "… Está loco" — completó Max.

Así lo hicieron… lentamente uniendo mente, habilidad, corazón y voluntad los diez seres empezaron a controlar esa terrible energía que amenazaba con destruirlos.

— "¡Tyson!, Dracil está al límite… debes pasar la energía a Ray…"

— "Bien... ¿Listo Ray?"

— "Ya"

— "¡Tyson! ahora a Dranzer… ¡Ray, ahora haz que Dragoon reciba un poco!..." — eran las indicaciones de Kenny gracias a los cálculos de Dizzy.

Así sucedieron algunos minutos… hasta que… las cuatro bestias estaban al límite...

— "¡Oh no!... Kai debes pasar la energía… Dranzer está al límite…"

— "¿A quien?" — preguntó Kai en un susurro.

— "A… a… a…" — pero Kenny observó horrorizado que no había nadie más…

Kai sonrió con tristeza… era notorio que ya no había más que hacer. Vio con esa su terrible calma como los chicos y sus bestias tambaleaban… y la energía seguía llegando.

— "¡Kai!" — gritó Kenny

— "Vamos Dranzer… adelante" — dijo con voz cansada.

— "¡¡¡NO KAI!!!" — gritaron los chicos.

— "No hay modo…" — susurró.

— "SI LA HAY" — se oyó una voz decidida y fresca.

— "Pero… pero…"

— "Eso les dará tiempo para recuperarse... Kenny, hazlo" — dijo la misma vocecita

— "Pero Dizzy, tus circuitos no aguantarán esa energía"

— "Soy una bestia bit"

— "Pero no tienes el poder de…"

— "Es verdad… mi poder es poco en comparación con Dranzer, Dragoon, Dracil o Drigger… sé que puedo hacerlo y les dará un poco de tiempo… ¡Vamos Jefe! Si no se hace todo el esfuerzo habrá sido en vano"

Kenny consintió y la conectó… un chillido de Dizzy demostró que la cantidad de energía que recibió la golpeó con fuerza… también ella tenía problemas…

En eso dos figuras femeninas llegaron a la sala de observación. Eran Judy y Emily. Vieron a través del cristal protector como una luz envolvía a los Bladebreakers. Un ruido ensordecedor… evitó que los chicos oyeran sus voces y a su vez, una luz cegadora evitó que ellas siguieran viéndolos… al apagarse el ruido y la luz…

Fin de la primera parte

----ooooOoooo----

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8 “¿Un sueño… una pesadilla o un

Lamento mucho rehacerlo, pero necesitaba agregarle unas pequeñas cosas para que se entienda después.... prometo actualizarlo pronto.

**Capítulo 7 **

**"¿Un sueño… una pesadilla o una horrible realidad?" **

**--oooo--**

Kai sintió un vacío… una extraña sensación de estar flotando en un lugar frío. Esta vez no sintió la presencia de Dranzer, el miedo y el peso de la soledad se hizo más notorio. Ya no oía las voces de sus compañeros. En realidad era un silencio absoluto… repentinamente una débil luz se distinguió y de alguna forma supo que debía seguirla, tratar de alcanzarla y sin saber como lo hizo, empezó a avanzar para salir de ese túnel de obscuridad y silencio que le rodeaba. No era fácil, se sentía desfallecer… pero el suave grito del fénix le dio las últimas fuerzas que necesitaba… y luego desapareció.

— "¡Dranzer!" — gritó y abrió los ojos.

Solo un débil eco respondió... había oscuridad, pero de alguna manera supo que no era el mismo lugar donde hacía segundos antes se encontraba, porque poco a poco distinguía cosas.

— "¿Dónde diablos me encuentro?" —murmuró (no era para menos)… se encontraba en una cueva o por lo menos eso parecía ser. Instintivamente buscó en sus bolsillos al no tener en sus manos su blade… no estaba.

— "¡Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny!" — gritó pero nadie respondió. '¿_Dónde estarán? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Por qué estoy solo_?'

Intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Le costaba respirar, también notó que dolía el pecho y un brazo. Automáticamente te llevó la mano sana a las costillas, le dolían y mucho, pero estaba seguro que no estaban rotas. Al tocarse el brazo derecho le dolió, no podía verlo, así que no estaba seguro cómo estaba herido. Esperó un poco para adaptarse a esa escasa luz y tratar de recuperar fuerzas… sin duda las necesitaría para levantarse. Al acostumbrarse a la penumbra del lugar pudo distinguir que estaba solo en la cueva, en una extraña y enorme cueva.

Nuevamente intentó ponerse de pie, esta vez lo consiguió y tambaleante se dirigió a la salida o por lo menos eso supuso por la luz que se miraba. Estaba por salir cuando al mirar hacia atrás vio su blade. Luchando por mantenerse despierto y llegar a donde se encontraba. Mientras avanzaba con una desesperante lentitud las memorias de lo último que vio llegaron a su mente.

--oOo--

**

* * *

**

Recuerdos

Todos hicieron un gran trabajo, la absorción casi había terminado… fue entonces que en los últimos segundos vio como sus compañeros y su bestias bit caían uno a uno. Kenny y Dizzy fueron los primeros; luego Max con Dracil no pudieron aguantar el último rebote que Dizzy no pudo absorber; Ray con Drigger, intentaron hacerlo pero tampoco pudieron. Tyson resistió más allá de lo que creyó, y ante su sorpresa logró absorber parte de ese poder, pero, finalmente sucumbió junto con Dragoon. Al no tener donde llegar, la energía regresó con más fuerza… apenas si pudo contenerla unos segundos… pero no dudó, convocando sus últimas energías y las de Dranzer decidió proteger a sus amigos.

Kai sabía que le sería imposible a Dranzer absorber esa energía sobrante… aunque lograra desviarla y protegerse con el poder de su bestia sagrada. ¡NO LO HARÍA! No podría permitir que se repitiera otra tragedia… no huiría y menos con sus amigos inconscientes… no sobrevivirían al rebote y le ordenó a su bestia que utilizara su poder especial para formar un escudo y proteger a los chicos, al hacerlo tendría que quedar fuera del círculo para controlar como hacerlo, para que no sucediera... para que ellos no sufrieran... lo que él pasó en la Abadía, ahora sabía como usar a Dranzer y estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Fue en ese momento que Dranzer supo que Kai pensaba sacrificarse; percibió las emociones de su guardián: el miedo al recordar el accidente con el Black Dranzer en la abadía, temor por las consecuencias... pero también sintió su fuerza de voluntad y su valor. Así en el último segundo Dranzer le desobedeció protegiéndole a él también.

**Fin de los recuerdos**

* * *

— "¡Dranzer!" — exclamó pero a diferencia de otras veces no sintió nada. Preocupado y aun tambaleante se dirigió hacia él. Temía lo peor...

El blade estaba estropeado, aunque aún funcional. Sonrió, lo había manejado en peores condiciones… lo levantó con cuidado, casi al mismo tiempo un sonido que había escuchado antes le alertó... aunque tarde...

Respirando con dificultad se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Se llevó una mano a la pierna y la otra la elevó un poco para ver su blade, que en una de sus puntas tenía una mancha de sangre.

— "Gracias amigo…" — dijo con voz estrangulada…— "…donde quiera que estés"— y sin dejar de sujetarlo cayó al suelo inerte… el blade rodó cerca… al detenerse se notó que faltaba algo... Dranzer no estaba en él.

---ooOoo---

En otro lugar casi al mismo tiempo… hacía un poco de frío, poco a poco se notaba que había menos luz estaba atardeciendo, al parecer se encontraban en una espaciosa cueva.

— "¡AYYY! me duele todo"— se oía quejarse a alguien.

— "A mi también. ¿Qué sucedió?" — preguntó Ray a la voz que reconoció como la de Tyson.

— "Creo que lo logramos porque estamos vivos, eso creo"— contestó Max, quien se lamentó que también le dolía todo y apenas si pudo levantar la cabeza.

— "¿Están todos bien?" — preguntó Ray tratando (aunque sin mucho éxito) de levantarse — "Los que puedan traten de levantarse".

— "No creo poder levantarme… aunque al parecer estoy en una pieza" — gritó Tyson a la derecha de Ray — "aunque creo… no, ni una mano".

— "¿Max?" — gritó Ray.

— "P-por acá" — murmuró apenas el rubio a la izquierda de Tyson — "Lo siento pero no puedo levantarme" — dijo un poco más fuerte.

— "¿Kenny?" — llamó Ray.

Un silencio se impuso.

— "¡Kenny!" — repitió el llamado Ray.

— "¡¡¡¡KENNY!!!!" — gritaron al unísono Ray y Tyson, ante ese angustiante silencio.

Pero nada… entonces sacando fuerzas Tyson logró ponerse de rodillas. Logró ver (apenas) un cabello rubio, la espalda de Ray que se levantaba y hundía. En eso un brillo llamó su atención un poco más lejos.

— "¡Ray!" — gritò Tyson— "¿Puedes levantarte un poco?, creo que Kenny está a tu izquierda".

Ray no le contestó pero apenas si pudo ponerse a gatas y girar al lado donde Tyson le indicó.

— "Si, es Kenny, ¡¡¡KENNY!!!" — gritó más fuerte.

En eso vio que Kenny trataba de levantarse y alcanzar su laptop (que estaba a centímetros de él), cosa que no consiguió. Pero otro grito de Ray hizo que girara su cabeza.

— "Kenny ¿Estás herido?" — vio que intentó mover la cabeza— "¿Estás bien?" — Al ver que afirmaba y murmuraba algo como 'ay' sonrió tranquilo— "¡Descuida Tyson! Está débil pero bien".

— "¿Dónde está Kai?" — preguntó Max.

— "¡¡¡KAIIIII!!!" — gritó Ray

— "¡Kai, no te hagas el importante CONTESTA!" — gritó Tyson.

Pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

— "¿Alguien lo ve?" — preguntó Ray asustado.

— "Lo siento chicos pero no puedo levantarme" — murmuró Max.

Kenny ni respondió… aunque su rostro reflejaba un angustia [bueno la boca porque los ojos…]

— "¡KAI! ¡Diablos! ¡VIEJO CONTESTA! al menos levanta la mano"— gritó Tyson… pero solo el silencio respondió.

— "¿Crees, crees que…?" — preguntó Max

— "No es posible… recuerdo que estábamos juntos" — recordó Tyson.

— "¿Qué hacemos?" — murmuró Max.

— "Tratar de descansar… para levantarnos" —dijo Ray cayendo otra vez al suelo.

— "Pero… y ¿Kai?" — preguntó Tyson.

— "Esperemos que no esté muy lejos ni lastimado… por ahora no podemos hacer nada ni por nosotros".

— "P-pero…"

— "Lo siento Tyson no creo que pueda arrastrarme y ¿tú?"

— "Intentaré llegar a Max… que me queda más cerca" — dijo uniendo la palabra a la acción, y casi a gatas buscó al rubio.

Ray comprendió el gesto de solidaridad de Tyson y lentamente, arrastrándose se dirigió a Kenny.

---oooOooo---

Por cierto, no fue tan fácil y tan rápida la recuperación de los chicos, pasaron muchas horas antes que pudieran sentarse, casi un día para poder pararse y caminar.

Estaba oscuro, había mucho frío. Pero juntándose lograron entrar en calor. Por lo menos esos trajes de "astronauta" como decía Tyson sirvieron de algo.

Descubrieron que Kai no se encontraba a la vista, por no menos no dentro de la cueva. Cada uno, en silencio rogaba que su compañero estuviera bien. Poco a poco se empezó a sentir calor, aunque no demasiado. Hicieron otro descubrimiento… y no agradable… estaban solos. Si bien encontraron sus blades regados por la cueva, sus bestias no estaban. Solo una atontada Dizzy que apenas si podía coordinar… tristemente Kenny decidió apagar su computadora para tratar de darle tiempo a recuperarse.

Fue agradable para todos descubrir en los bolsillos de Tyson golosinas, que pudieron aprovechar muy bien.

— "¡Miren!" — dijo Tyson animado…— "Podemos salir de aquí y tratar de subir a esa loma y averiguar donde nos encontramos"

— "Vamos" — dijo Max — "Te acompaño"

— "Será mejor que te quedes con Kenny" — le dijo Ray al verlo que trataba de levantarse pero no podía.

Max asintió. No tenía mucha fuerza y quizá hubiera sido más un estorbo que una ayuda. Vio como ambos chicos se alejaron. Suspiró y se acercó a Kenny, quien se encontraba un poco desesperado al ver que Dizzy aún no respondía.

— "¿Kenny? Cálmate, ya verás como Dizzy estará mejor… solo, solo necesita un poco de tiempo. Fue muy valiente al ayudarnos"

— "Si fue muy valiente, cuando esté mejor le voy a felicitar"

— "Si merece un hurra muy grande" — dijo el rubio animando al pequeño genio.

— "¿Qué habrá pasado con Kai?"

— "No lo sé… me desmayé, solo recuerdo haber visto a Ray y Tyson que les llegaba una carga de energía"

— "¿Estará bien?"

— "¿De qué hablas Jefe? ¡Conoces a Kai! quizás se despertó temprano y fue a explorar…y... y no halló el camino de regreso"

— "¿Y… Dracil, Dragoon y Drigger?"

— "No lo sé Jefe, pero los blades casi están intactos, significa que estarán bien… solo tenemos que buscarlos"

— "¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?"

— "No… pero antes de despertar sentí una sensación extraña… sé que Dracil estaba cerca y los otros, pero la presencia más fuerte era algo diferente… como que algo nos cubría como cuando estamos cerca de una fogata como si fuera…"

— "¿Como si fuera Dranzer?" — dijo Kenny interrumpiéndolo.

— "Si, algo así ¿Crees que Kai… eh… será que él lo hizo?"

— "Bueno… Kai es muy celoso de mostrar el poder de Dranzer… ignoro, aunque sospecho, que Dranzer tiene un poder protector diferente al de las otras bestias. Además, Kai es muy fuerte debió estar todavía consciente cuando todos nos desmayamos… quizás... no, creo que él nos protegió de la última onda de energía"

— "Pudo ser Dracil, Dragoon o Drigger ¿no?"

— "O todos juntos… cuando… cuando Dizzy esté mejor le preguntaré… solo espero que Kai se encuentre bien"

— "Yo también… descuida Jefe cuando regresen los otros iremos a buscar a Kai"

— "¡Espero que Ray no se deje guiar por Tyson! sino…"

— "Jajá jajá tendremos que ir a buscarlos" — interrumpió el rubio con una alegre risa.

Se sentían intrigados por lo que había pasado y donde estaban… temían que hubieran perdido tanto a su compañero como a sus bestias sagradas… Así, ambos chicos trataban de darse ánimos mutuamente… aunque ya no los tuvieran.

--ooOoo--

Tyson y Ray empezaron a caminar hacia una pequeña loma a algunos metros de donde despertaron. Ambos iban en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus bestias bit y en su amigo ausente…

Tyson fue el primero en llegar a la cima.

— "¡Oh no!"

— "¿Qué sucede Tyson?" — preguntó Ray al ver la cara de desilusión de su compañero — "¡Diablos!" — exclamó.

Sobre la cima de esa pequeña loma pudieron ver la luz del brillante día... arena... arena. Kilómetros y kilómetros de arena rojiza por todos lados…

----ooooOoooo----

**

* * *

**

Hola

: Ya de regreso con la segunda parte. Por ahora los dejaré haciendo conjeturas de dónde, por qué o qué... Solo quiero recordarles que son capítulos panorámicos, mejor dicho de ubicación. La aventura vendrá después, y como escribí antes a cada uno le tocará su protagonismo. 


	9. Chapter 9 “Un lugar… desconcertante”

Capítulo 8

"Un lugar… desconcertante"

Tyson y Ray se quedaron boquiabiertos, el lugar era solitario y agreste... aunque el paisaje era maravilloso… imagínense una enorme planicie cubierta de arbustos y árboles de todos tamaños, la arena rojiza que daba una sensación como estar en otro mundo, y al fondo lo que parecía ser una montaña al final de una serie de formaciones rocosas. Y aunque el sol calentaba, aun era lo bastante soportable. Trinos de pájaros rompían la monotonía del lugar, un lugar que no les parecía tan desconocido y a la vez no podían identificar.

Gritaron al unísono el nombre del compañero ausente, el de sus bestias bit... nada. Lo único que lograron fue que muchas aves y algunos animalitos corrieran entre los matorrales para esconderse de los extraños que perturban su paz.

Suspiraron…

— "Ray… ¿Qué les decimos?" — preguntó Tyson dándose vuelta para quedar de frente del chino.

— "La verdad" — fue la respuesta dada con un desaliento que igualaba la pregunta.

— "¿Cuál? ¿Qué no sabemos donde estamos? ¿Qué no encontramos a Kai? ¿Qué no están nuestras bestias? ¡Qué!"

— "Tranquilízate Tyson" — contestó tratando de estar o aparentar estar calmado — "Hablaremos con los chicos… quizás Kenny y Dizzy nos digan dónde estamos… luego buscaremos a Kai y a nuestras bestias" — dijo mientras apretaba su blade ahora vacío... cuya sensación recordaba muy bien.

— "¿Y si no pueden? ¿Y si no encontramos a Kai? Esto es muy grande"

Ray guardó silencio, miró a la lejanía el desierto rojo y amarillo que se extendía, una extraña serenidad se apoderó de su espíritu... evocando que eran los colores del ave de Kai.

— "Lo sé, pero tenemos que ponernos en camino, no tenemos agua ni comida y sería peor esperar sentados un milagro o..." — no quiso terminar la oración, pero ambos sabían a qué se refería.

— "Podríamos separarnos y buscar a Kai... no sé durante una hora y luego regresar"

Ray movió la cabeza negando ese plan — "Es muy arriesgado y más en un lugar que no conocemos... lo mejor es permanecer juntos y dirigirnos hacia ese lado" — dijo señalando una zona que se miraba muy verde — "Por experiencia sé que donde más árboles hay es más probable que encontremos agua y comida"

— "Podría estar herido y..." — sacudió su cabeza y se acomodó la gorra — "No quiero abandonarlo"

— "No lo estamos haciendo. ¿Te parece que Kenny y Max aguanten tanto sin comer o sin agua?" — Tyson negó — "Sabes que de todos nosotros Kai es el más apto para sobrevivir. Descuida encontraremos la forma de regresar a casa y encontraremos a Kai. ¿Somos un equipo verdad?"

— "¿Y… nuestras bestias?"

— "No lo sé Tyson… no lo sé. Pero, no creo que sea el mejor momento para perder la fe ¿verdad?"

Tyson asintió... no porque creyera que todo era tan fácil como lo hacía parecer Ray, sino porque en verdad eran un equipo y de alguna u otra forma encontrarían la forma de regresar y encontrar lo perdido.

---ooOoo---

Al regresar al "campamento", Max les esperaba con una mala noticia, no digamos ellos. Dizzy estaba con cortos circuitos; por más que lo intentó Kenny no pudo repararla. Aunque era difícil hacerlo sin herramientas.

En otras circunstancias sin duda les hubiera parecido gracioso oír las frases absurdas que la pobre Dizzy decía, pero definitivamente no era la mejor ocasión.

— "_Kenny me pica la nariz… ¡Mira un conejito! Eh creo que yo puedo saltar así… ¡Kenny necesito ir al bañoooooo!…un elefante te columpiaba sobre… ¿ah? …una tablita… yo ya la salté y… y… la elefanta no está aquí ¿o si? Estará en su vergel omp…"_

Y hubiera seguido, pero Kenny después de un suspiro la apagó.

— "¿Y qué tal les fue a ustedes?" — preguntó Max.

— "Nada... bueno… al parecer estamos en un desierto o algo así" — respondió Ray con una calma que tranquilizó a los chicos.

— "¿E-estamos en la Tierra?" — preguntó Kenny.

— "¿Ehh?!!!"

— "Supongo que sí" — fue la respuesta no muy segura de Ray.

— "¿Estamos vivos?" — insistió el chico de gafas ante la sorpresa general.

— "Grrr orgss" — se oyó un estómago.

— "Definitivamente… y Tyson es la prueba" — contestó Max con una sonrisa.

— "No entiendo Max" — dijo Kenny

La sonrisa Max se amplió — "Si estuviéramos muertos y en el cielo, habría comida y… si estuviéramos en el infierno Kai estaría sentado junto a Tyson... y ambos peleándose"

— "Muy gracioso Max" — dijo Tyson de mejor humor.

— "Entonces ¿Qué descubrieron?"

— "Nada Jefe, no sabemos donde estamos, donde están nuestras bestias o Kai. Sin embargo… estoy seguro que aquí no está Drigger… ¿ustedes?"

Max cerró los ojos al igual que Tyson [¡Vaya! Las clases de meditación de Ray les cayeron bien].

— "¿Y bien?" — inquirió nuevamente Kenny.

— "Nada. ¿Tyson?" — al ver que negaba con la cabeza…

— "¿Qué haremos?" — preguntó Kenny.

— "Primero buscar comida y agua, necesitamos recuperarnos antes de buscar a Kai y nuestras bestias, esto es muy desértico"

— "¿Es un desierto?"

— "Eso parece, hay arena, piedra y algunos arbustos... aunque a lo lejos se miraba algo que pudiera ser un lago... no estoy seguro, el desierto suele jugar ilusiones. ¿Avanzamos?"

— "¿Nos vamos entonces? pero ¿Qué hay de Kai? ¿Y si nos separamos y lo buscamos? Podría estar herido y necesitar ayuda"

Ambos chicos se vieron (Tyson y Ray) El primero bajó la cabeza...

— "Ya lo hablé con Tyson y ambos pensamos que lo mejor es avanzar. ¿Creen que debemos esperar en este lugar sin que exista agua o comida?" — Ray les hizo la pregunta a Kenny y Max.

— "¿Ya lo discutieron... sin nosotros?" — dijo Max algo molesto.

— "Sabes que no se trata de eso Max, no los estamos dejando por un lado... sino que es lo más juicioso ¿No te parece?" — interrumpió Ray.

— "Bueno..." — empezó a decir Kenny.

— "Si... tienes razón... pero aún así..." — titubeó Max — "Sé que Kai no nos abandonaría en estas circunstancias..."

— "¿Entonces dejaremos a Kai?" — preguntó — se aventuró Kenny.

— "No" — saltó Ray — "No se trata de eso. Estábamos juntos cuando sucedió... lo que sucedió... lo más lógico sería que todos estuviéramos juntos, pero no lo estamos. No lo abandonamos... entiendan, si no avanzamos moriremos aquí de sed y hambre. Si Kai estuviera cerca, ya hubiera encontrado el modo de avisarnos. Puede estar en cualquier lado, sé que aquí no. No puedo explicarlo, solamente sé que debemos avanzar"

— "Pero..."

— "Max... Ray tiene razón. Tampoco me gusta esto... pero... hay que hacerlo" — habló Tyson con voz cortada.

Todos asintieron.

— "Creo que sería mejor dejarle una señal o algún mensaje a Kai por si viniera..." — sugirió Max.

Tyson tomó un guijarro y empezó a dejar caracteres en una de las piedras que formaban la entrada de la cueva mientras Ray hacía un pequeño montículo indicando la ruta que tomarían.

— "¿Dejamos los trajes?" — preguntó Max.

— "No, nos sirvieron de noche, eso significa que podrías emplearemos después"

— "Voy por ellos..." — susurró Max en tanto Tyson lo acompañaba.

— "¿Sucede algo, Kenny?" — preguntó Ray al notar que Kenny no se había movido.

— "Sobre lo que dijiste... es extraño que Kai no esté"

Ray asintió en silencio y dirigió su mirada mirando más allá de las rocas... a donde momentos antes le había señalado a Tyson a donde ir.

— "¿Estará bien? ¿Lo lograremos?"

— "Kenny..."

— "Yo... tengo miedo... no soy bueno sin tecnología... soy un inútil... me siento fatal... yo"

— "Kai es uno de los chicos más rudos que conozco, no sé porqué no está con nosotros ahora, pero está vivo... estoy seguro. Hemos estado en grandes problemas antes y no nos vamos a rendir ahora. Es verdad que no estás en tu elemento, pero eso no te convierte en un inútil, nunca lo has sido... gracias ha ti hemos avanzado y triunfado"

— "¡Hey eso es! — gritó Tyson — "¡Somos los Bladebreakers, los campeones mundiales y los campeones no se rinden!"

Estiró su brazo hacia delante con el puño cerrado los otros lo imitaron. Empezó a caminar cuando una tosecita le detuvo.

— "Ah... Tyson... es por allá" — le señaló Kenny dirigiendo su mano en la dirección contraria.

---ooOoo---

**HORAS DESPUÉS…**

Ya habían caminado bastante y lamentablemente la observación de Ray fue bastante exacta. El lugar era bastante desértico y por la hora caluroso. Kenny se miraba agotado, Max un poco mejor. Solamente Ray y parecían bastante enteros, aunque el sol, la sed y el cansancio poco a poco mermaban sus fuerzas. Así que decidieron sentarse (o desparramarse) debajo de algunos arbustos.

— "Creo que fue mala idea caminar de frente al sol" — fue el comentario de Tyson, después que recuperó un poco el aliento.

— "Estoy de... acuerdo" — murmuró Max mientras trataba de resguardarse de los quemantes rayos del sol.

Kenny... bueno, digamos que solo estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, sin desmayarse.

— "Lo sé..." — admitió Ray — "Pero por este lado queda la arboleda que ví y necesitamos el agua"

— "Lo siento Ray. Es verdad, aunque a este paso dudo que lleguemos" — comentó Max.

El resto asintió... aunque el refugio que habían encontrado era aceptable, bastaba para sus necesidades más inmediatas: cubrirse del sol que les asaba. Entre el follaje notaron el sol que brillaba esplendoroso sin una nube, por más chiquita que fuera, solamente un cielo azul, que en este momento no se les antojaba muy hermoso, aunque lo fuera.

Tyson giró para quedar boca abajo y se acomodó la gorra esta vez con la visera hacia delante — "Caminamos mucho... ¿No te parece que deberíamos estar cerca?"

Ray movió la cabeza negando. — "Aunque las distancias son engañosas de lejos, aún falta... quizá dos o tres kilómetros más"

Tres suspiros de decepción se escucharon. Mientras Max trataba de animarse, Kenny de no llorar Tyson se quedó mirando algunas hierbas que extrañamente crecían entre las sombras de algunos arbustos bastante cerca de ellos. Giró un par de veces la cabeza antes sentarse y mirar a todos lados.

— "¿Ray?" — el aludido giró la cabeza — "¿Crees que esas hierbas sean comestibles?" — dijo mientras señalaba unas cositas verdes que sobresalían.

— "No sé Tyson, no las conozco... podrían se venenosas" — contestó el pelinegro.

— "¿No te parece que es raro que en este lugar crezcan tan verdes?" — insistió.

— "Aún así no creo que sea buena idea comer cosas que no sabemos si son o no venenosas"

— "Si... pero... No sé, podríamos escarbar ¿no?" — al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ray agregó — "Recuerdo haber visto una película donde la estrella escarbaba y sacaba agua con un pañuelo... bueno no es que encontrara una botella pero... con el pañuelo sacó gotas de agua..."

Max, Kenny y Ray se miraron y luego a Tyson, en tanto éste estaba sentado recordando el resto de la película, aunque por el momento ni le escuchaban.

Al notar sus rostros el chico del dragón se defendió — "¿Qué? La película no era tan mala"

Tyson empezaba a enojarse cuando vio a Ray acercarse al lugar y tocar la superficie.

— "¡Oye! ¡Dijiste que no debíamos comer cosas que no sabíamos que eran!" — protestó

Eso hizo que Ray se detuviera. Tomó uno de los guantes de uno de los trajes traje y arrancó la planta. Luego empezó a cavar. Todos quedaron en suspenso, observando y... esperando.

A los pocos minutos Ray levantó la cabeza, su rostro ostentaba una sonrisa — "¡Está húmedo! ¡Un pañuelo! ¿Alguno tiene un pañuelo?"

Se tocaron los bolsillos... nada. En eso vieron a Max sonrojarse antes de sacar un pañuelo blanco con adornos extrañamente femeninos. Se le quedaron viendo, más extrañados que cuando Tyson expuso su idea.

— "No es lo que piensan. No es mío... es... es de Mariam..." — al notar que lo miraban más — "Nos encontramos una tarde, estaba resfriado y... ¡Solo lo tenía porque pensé que podía presentarse al estadio y se lo iba a devolver! ¡En serio!"

— "Si, claro Max" — dijo Ray con un carraspeo.

— "En serio... por eso lo cargo"

— "Si Maxie, te creemos no tienes porqué justificarte" — dijo Tyson con una sonrisa muy... muy pícara.

— "¿Podemos usarlo? Digo si no te molesta o ella se moleste... porque es posible que no se lo puedas devolver" — preguntó Ray.

Max bajó la vista, más rojo que un tomate — "Creo que no le importará si lo usamos"

Así entre bromas, lograron sacar lo suficiente para saciar su sed. Más conformes se tumbaron nuevamente para esperar que la temperatura bajara un poco más antes de seguir.

Sin embargo, el calor y la sensación de alivio que experimentaron con el agua poco a poco les hizo dormir...

---oooOooo---

Una figura avanzaba por las soledades del desierto. No era muy alta pero si delgada. Aunque solamente se notaba la silueta que se alargaba por efecto del sol. Vio entre las rocas una pequeña cueva que le serviría de refugio antes de continuar su fatigoso viaje.

---ooOoo---

Los chicos despertaron, se desperezaron. Habían pasado algunas horas y necesitaban ponerse en camino. Más de un estómago protestó por la falta de comida, las golosinas de Tyson eran apenas un levísimo recuerdo.

— "Debemos ponernos en marcha" — fue el comentario de Ray.

— "Tengo hambre"

— "Todos Tyson, pero estamos al aire libre, anoche tuvimos frío y no es buena idea que permanezcamos sin una fogata o algo que proteja nuestras espaldas. Podemos buscar refugio, desde aquí se pueden ver creo que nos servirán"

— "¡Chicos!" — gritó Max. Los otros giraron asustados, pero el chico rubio sonreía — "¡Miren lo que encontré!" — mostró jubiloso al encontrar dos sobres blancos.

— "¿Qué son?" — preguntó Tyson.

— "¡Azúcar!"

— "¡Todos regístrense quizá encontremos algo!" — ordenó Tyson.

Todos lo hicieron. La búsqueda tuvo su recompensa. El inventario no era muy extenso pero servía para sus necesidades: dos bolsitas con azúcar, una bolsita de maní, un paquetito con cuatro chicles y media barra de granola.

Las repartieron lo más equitativo, empezando con el maní y una bolsita de azúcar. Solamente fue una gotita de agua en un incendio, y hablando de gotitas un poco de agua para cada uno. Eso definitivamente subió el ánimo lo suficiente para empezar a caminar.

---ooOoo---

Casi al mismo tiempo la sombra de una persona se dibujó sobre el lugar donde habían despertado los chicos Bladebreakers. El visitante se acercó silenciosamente... casi tanto como una sombra. Se acercó como un cazador... levantó su cabeza de cabello alborotado y la dirigió a todos lados para saber si estaba solo, al confirmarlo se tranquilizó. Ya más confiado removió la tierra con una larga vara que llevaba. Se vio como la silueta se hincó y observó con cuidado las marcas dejadas por los cuerpos y las huellas que indicaban que eran más de uno... cuatro, para ser más exactos; el rastro estaba fresco, pero al parecer ya se habían marchado. Rápidamente notó las marcas en la roca, el montículo que señalaba una dirección y ocho pares de huellas. Dirigió su mirada a la dirección que indicaba el montículo antes de estudiar con detenimiento las huellas. Paseó su vista ante las extrañas marcas en el suelo. Surcos como de pequeñas serpientes, otra con pequeñas zanjas, una como figuras como guijarros y la última lisa en una forma muy rara, casi semejante a sus pies solo que sin marcas de dedos. Más tranquilo penetró a la cueva... la sombra desapareció en la oscuridad.

Sus ojos acostumbrados a la penumbra encontraron rastros y olores que no reconocía. Era el lugar donde Ray y los otros habían pasado la noche. Nuevamente dirigió su mirada a donde las señales marcaban, sacó de su morral algo parecido a un tarro de pintura, hizo una seña tanto en la piedra como en el montículo y dejó una figura de madera muy extraña. Y empezó a avanzar. En su sombra no se notaba que sonriera, pero de haber visto a la persona se hubiera visto una sonrisa de satisfacción, así como se retocaba las marcas en su rostro con la misma pintura que utilizara sobre el montículo que hiciera Ray. Le llevaban ventaja pero no mucha... en unas horas les alcanzaría.

El visitante sabía a donde se dirigían las personas que antes estuvieron en la cueva y avanzó dejando a su vez un casi invisible rastro de pies descalzos.

---ooOoo---

Los Bladebreakes caminaron casi una hora antes de encontrar el lugar adecuado para descansar. Hacía frío, no obstante el calor que sentían y que poco a poco desaparecía. Kenny sugirió encender una fogata, lamentablemente la madera no estaba seca y unas pocas ramitas no ayudaron. Se miraron... confundidos... hasta que resignados se pusieron los trajes y se acurrucaron para dormir, rogando que no fueran despertados por algo malo...

----ooooOoooo----

**Hola**: Lamento muchísimo la tardanza y más que tendré que no ser tan puntual ni constante con las entregas. Pero sigo vivita y coleando (Es bueno ¿no?)

Me ha sido un poco más difícil ponerme a escribir en serio. Quizá se lea un poco presuntuoso (creído) de mi parte, pero no fue por falta de inspiración, sino porque en verdad no pude y los garabatos en mis cuadernos me costaron un poco (bastante) entenderlos. Escribir mientras se viaja en bus cuesta un poquito, no lo recomiendo por más de una cosa, en especial porque la caligrafía es más atroz (en mi caso, más que de costumbre). No puedo prometer una rápida actualización, tendrán que tenerme un poquito de paciencia por lo menos hasta julio que vuelva a ponerme al día. No estoy diciendo que actualizaré hasta julio, únicamente que espero estar actualizando ya con regularidad en julio, ahora será... un "cuando pueda".

Nuevamente mil disculpas.

¿Sabes que es Xibalbá? Grandioso!!!


	10. Chapter 10 “Azares del destino”

**Capítulo 9 **

**"Azares del destino" **

Cuando finalmente despertó pudo darse cuenta que el día ya estaba avanzado ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Unas horas, un día, una semana. Lo ignoraba. Aún se sentía mareado y bastante adolorido; definitivamente no era su mejor día... Kai se quedó quieto, escuchando, tratando de hacerse uno con el entorno, descubrir cualquier movimiento, por mínimo o silencioso que fuera, un roce, un aleteo... algo. Sin embargo, lo único que escuchó fue un gorgoteo. Más tranquilo se sentó, a su derecha descubrió su blade, estiró su mano, el sentir el frío metal le tranquilizó aunque al ver a la izquierda que no pudo evitar estremecerse. Cerró los ojos para serenarse en un intento de poner sus pensamientos en orden y decidir que haría.

El extraño gorgoteo que había notado no cesaba. Si era lo que pensaba estaría bien... Ahora necesitaba evaluar los daños antes de aventurarse a salir. No dudaba que necesitaría más que suerte porque de algo estaba muy seguro... ésta le había acompañado.

Bien, ahora necesitaba revisar sus lesiones. Cuando se levantó notó que su brazo y mano derechas tenía una fea quemadura, estaba oscura y escocía, lo raro era que la piel no estaba desprendida, tampoco manaba líquido, pero dolía en especial al mover los dedos. Al notar cómo era... más porque sabía porqué era se sorprendió. No era la primera vez que sufría una herida de esa clase, de hecho la primera vez fue porque intentó escapar y la otra (mejor dicho otras) fueron hechas como castigo; lo raro es que tampoco recordaba que se sintiera así. Revisó su pecho (también dolía y eso le hacía algo difícil respirar) cuando se levantó la camisa notó la misma quemadura. Suspiró. Movió la cabeza negándolo, después se arrepintió especialmente cuando sintió una punzada en la parte derecha de su frente y sien.

Solamente le faltaba revisar su pierna. El pantalón tenía un profundo corte... era de esperarse porque en ese momento no tenía tiempo para delicadezas. Su pierna estaba hinchada, pero no se notaba que estuviera amoratada o algo que indicara que empezara a sufrir desintegración de tejido. Había perdido un poco de sangre cuando se hizo el corte con su filoso blade. Sin duda eso era uno de los motivos por los cuales estaba aletargado.

- '_Pudo ser peor_' – pensó agradecido.

Con bastante torpeza (en parte por el dolor), empezó a quitarse el traje que utilizó para hacerse pasar por uno de los guardias. Sujetó su blade y con más torpeza de la deseada cortó parte de la ropa. La sujetó y jaló para rasgarla. No pudo evitar sentir dolor... por su mente pasó que quizá no fuera tan buena idea hacer ese movimiento, pero por otra parte tenía varias tiras largas. Una de ellas le serviría para el brazo y el otro su costado. Quizá no lo necesitaba en ese momento pero le hacía sentirse como más seguro 'por cualquier cosa' en especial si de sus heridas empezase a brotar materia (cosa que no sería bueno) y evitaría que se le pegara a su ropa. (**N/A **Eso se saca por usar ropa tan estrecha) Dolía en especial el costado... cuando se quitó la camisa y empezó a vendarla.

Terminada su primera curación se levantó, necesitaba saber donde estaba, no sin antes tomar una piedra. Con su brazo y su costado en ese estado no estaba en condiciones de usar su ya estropeado blade. Ahora tendría más cuidado. Había tenido suerte... más de la que pensó, al notar la víbora que se encontraba a su derecha. No era muy grande, aún así le había causado un considerable daño, no lo dudaba porque su pierna aún se encontraba entumecida.

Caminó con lentitud pero decidido. La luz pegó fuerte y dura. Aunque estaba preparado, no pudo evitar cubrirse los ojos, al acostumbrarse a su brillo se dio cuenta de un hermoso... no, en realidad un espectacular paisaje que le dejó atónito.

Estaba en lo alto de una pequeña montaña, en lo que parecía ser una cueva. A sus pies se extendían kilómetros de escarpados picos, peñas rocosas, algunos altos y otros más bajos y entre ellos lo que parecía ser terrenos llanos salpicados de colores verde y café sobre una tierra de un apagado color amarillo. Era un paisaje agreste, árido, glorioso y... solitario. Arbustos bajos, aunque verdes tachonaban las partes bajas del lugar y destacándose sobre ellos, mejor dicho entre ellos, se erguían lo que parecía ser cactus gigantescos.

Durante algunos segundos se quedó mudo, parpadeó y frotó sus ojos pensando que talvez estaba alucinando o por lo menos soñando. Un piquete en su costado le indicó que estaba despierto. Gritó como aquella vez que logró que todo un estadio guardara silencio, aunque en esta ocasión quería escuchar voces solo el eco de sus nombres por su propia regresó... Ninguna de las personas cuyos nombres gritó contestó...

Estaba solo... el pensamiento le aturdió. Cerró los ojos mientras se recostaba en la pared de la cueva en un precario equilibrio; la roca que sostenía se soltó de sus manos y cayó por un costado... rodó y rodó cuesta abajo, fue cuando escuchó el sonido amplificado y por lo menos de tres diferentes lugares que le hizo recordar que quizá no estaba tan solo... era el inconfundible sonido que horas antes le hizo temblar.

---ooOoo---

Ya más tranquilo, Kai aspiró el aire seco y caliente del ambiente. Calculó sus posibilidades. La región sin duda (por no decir obviamente) era desértica. El calor tostaba y los vientos secos, sin duda alguna, resecarían su pálida piel. Una vez le dijo Boris que su entrenamiento no estaba completo. Aunque en ese momento no le puso mucha atención, ahora, no estaba seguro si se refería a armas, químicos o cursos de sobrevivencia. Estaba acostumbrado a un clima difícil, duro, en donde otros no sobrevivirían... a Rusia. El vivir tantos años allí le había demostrado que no ella no trataba bien a quien le desafiara en invierno... históricamente el proverbial 'invierno ruso' había arrebatado la victoria a un emperador y a uno que quería serlo; aunque pocos sabían que era caluroso en verano... para los moscovitas... y algunas regiones no eran precisamente templadas... pero no en esas condiciones.

Él era de los que lograban adaptarse bastante bien a las circunstancias, este lugar iba sin duda más allá de su capacidad... ese sol abrazador le intimidaba... tampoco es que se considerara un 'inútil'... no podía negarse que los motes de temerario y rebelde eran los que mejor le cuadraban... pero tampoco era un iluso y menos un estúpido. Sabía qué necesitaba: calcular con qué podía contar y como usarlo a su favor si podía o minimizar el riesgo... Esa era la habilidad que habían visto en él Boris, su abuelo, el Sr. Dickenson... y ahora era el momento en el cual tenía que demostrarla.

Su mente trabajaba velozmente. Tenía que recuperarse, necesitaba recuperase rápidamente si quería salir de ahí y buscar a los otros. Porque esperaba que los otros (donde quiera que estuviesen) se encontraran bien... aunque de algún modo presentía que estaban juntos y lo principal: no estaban muertos. No podía explicar como lo sabía, pero lo sabía.

Involuntariamente apretó su blade, pensó en el ser que más quería que tan misteriosamente había desaparecido... aunque pensándolo mejor quizá no tan misteriosamente. Tenía una leve idea de lo ocurrido y se lamentaba profundamente haber sido el causante involuntario de la actual situación.

Estudió la situación sin perder de vista el horizonte. Había aceptado que estaba lo suficientemente lastimado para no poder moverse por algún tiempo, por lo menos no con la destreza que le caracterizaba y eso dificultaría el descenso, porque no se encontraba a pocos metros del suelo.

La herida en su costado era molesta y quizá la más dolorosa porque cada movimiento significaba un tirón que resentía. La de su brazo tampoco era despreciable, quizá menos dolorosa, eso si, limitaba el uso de su mano. Aunque para su fortuna podía arreglarse con la izquierda. Ambas heridas eran hasta cierto punto lidiables siempre y cuando no se infectaran. Era su pierna la que en realidad le preocupaba, mucho dependía de su resistencia... y de alguna forma tenía la esperanza que por alguna vez en su vida los experimentos que había tenido que sufrir en la Abadía sirvieran para algo bueno. Sonrió con amargura... ante la ironía... que después de ser por tanto tiempo un conejillo de indias... ahora no sirviera de nada.

Aunque su pierna no presentaba signos de destrucción de tejido no podía confiar que no sucedería o que fuera mordido otra vez. Según recordaba, en algún lado había leído que algunas serpientes (parejas) se mantenían juntas, si bien no recordaba que esta especie fuera, definitivamente no necesitaba ni quería que el o la viuda de la que había matado llegara a reclamarle algo.

No estaba seguro de la hora del día y no iba a arriesgarse si solo contaba con pocas horas de luz. Tomó otra piedra y se encaminó hacia adentro. Tenía solucionado el problema de la comida... bueno algo... necesitaba un poco de tiempo y sol. Y para su 'fortuna' los tenía.

Ahora bien, el agua era otra cosa. Desde el interesante y elevado lugar donde se encontraba no había visto ningún lago, río o poza. El ambiente desértico le demostró que tenía razones para preocuparse, necesitaba con urgencia confirmar si lo que escuchó al despertar le ayudaría o solo...

Sacudió la cabeza. Necesitaba concentrarse en lo que quería, en lo que necesitaba hacer. Aspiró profundamente antes de adentrarse a la cueva, al sonido que con anterioridad había escuchado, le señaló por donde debía ir. Ahora debía concentrarse y sacarle partido a sus cinco sentidos... quizá hasta un sexto... porque si estaba en lo correcto ese sonido le significaría su mayor tesoro: AGUA y también el mayor peligro: SERPIENTES.

----ooooOoooo----

Si, quizá digan que es muy poquito. Y tendría que concederles la razón. No podía extenderme sin volverlo aburrido y tampoco podía pasarme a los chicos. Uno a la vez. ¿Verdad? Ya llegará el momento en que les mezcle.

Gracias por sus comentarios, ánimos y críticas. Todo es importante. Solo les rogaría que si en algún dato estoy equivocada me lo hagan saber, así lo corregiría y buscaría mejorar la historia. He tratado de investigar pero no es lo mismo si no conoces personalmente la situación y con ello me refiero a cosas, lugares, personas, animales y plantas. En especial porque algunas cosas las he sacado de películas, fotos, Internet y libros. Por experiencia sé que no todo es como lo pintan. No quiero decir con ello que no sepan, al contrario, el esfuerzo merece un aplauso, pero muchas de las cosas no suelen ser el 100% objetivas, todo depende del punto de vista de quien las presente.

Sino, para alguien el desierto puede ser el espectáculo más lindo y para algún otro algo atroz, un error de la naturaleza y que debería ser corregido con reforestación. Una vez pisé una serpiente (suerte que no venenosa o eso espero) pero solo quité el pie y ella reptó para un lado y yo corrí para otro. Sin embargo, lo más chusco fue que había un saltamontes y estiré mi dedo y el desdichado me mordió!!!!! Ninguno de mis primos me creía y les dije que estiraran un dedo... no me creyeron pero los muy cobardes no se animaron a estirar el dedo para probar que era yo quien mentía.

Bueno, mis disculpas si ofendí a alguien con mis comentarios.

Un abrazo a todos.


	11. Chapter 11 “Nme”

**Capítulo 10 **

**"Nme" **

Ray fue el primero en despertar. El sol nuevamente hacía su aparición. Era el segundo día (por lo menos eso calculaba). Aunque el paisaje a lo lejos era maravilloso su situación no.

Las poquísimas provisiones que tenían se terminaron rápidamente. El agua no era un problema… aún. Max había tenido una gran idea al sugerir usar los trajes plásticos y sus filosos blades hicieron un buen trabajo. Ahora una de las mangas servía como una bota de vino y bien administrada les proporcionaría una jornada.

Se levantó con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a los otros. Tenía una gran responsabilidad, era el mayor… necesitaban comida y dentro de poco más agua. Era un lugar árido y desconocido. La situación era preocupante. No sobrevivirían mucho tiempo si no encontraban algo de comer. El problema es que desconocía que plantas eran comestibles y exponerse a comer cualquier cosa era un riesgo que no pensaba correr.

- '_Si Kai estuviera…_' – pensó tristemente, volviendo a recostarse.

Esa era otra de las cosas que le afligían. No subestimaba a los otros… pero sin duda las cosas serían más fáciles si él estuviera con ellos. Ya de por sí se sentía desanimado. Estaban perdidos o abandonados en un lugar tan grande, sin sus bestias bit que les reconfortaran y sin uno de sus amigos. Quizá encontraran a alguien que les ayudara… pero ¿Qué pasaba con sus amigos perdidos? ¿Los encontrarían?

— "Ánimo Ray" — escuchó un susurro a su derecha.

— "¿Tyson?" — preguntó mientras se sentaba de golpe.

— "Sh, no hables tan fuerte… ellos necesitan dormir un poco más"

— "¿Cómo es que estás despierto tan…?"

— "¿Temprano? El hambre hace maravillas conmigo"

— "Lo recordaré en el próximo torneo…" — se atrevió a bromear un poco en eso sintió los pesados pasos de Tyson, quien se sentó junto a él.

— "¿Qué tan grave es?"

Ray suspiró mirando a sus dos compañeros que aún dormían — "Bastante malo… tenemos agua pero hay que racionarla y… ni una bolsita con azúcar"

— "Eso imaginé… creo que estas son las pocas veces que extraño al amargado"

— "Tyson…" — le reprochó.

El otro sonrió tristemente — "También a Daichí… la temporada en que me dejaron solo… debo reconocer que sabía defenderse el niño-mono"

— "Tyson"

— "¿Qué? Es cierto. Encendió una fogata, pescó hasta reconoció algunas plantas comestibles y otras venenosas…"

— "Lo siento"

— "¿Qué cosa?"

— "Que sea tan inútil…"

— "No lo pienses Ray Kon… no quise… no estoy diciendo eso… solo… olvídalo. Creo que el amargado tiene razón al decir que debería pensar antes de hablar. No quise ofenderte"

— "No lo hiciste… me siento un inútil"

— "No más que yo. ¿Crees que esté bien?"

— "Quiero creerlo"

Un sonido familiar y avergonzante se escuchó… un poderoso recordatorio de la necesidad del estómago de Tyson gritando por comida.

— "Upss… creo que tengo hambre"

— "Hola chicos" — murmuró Max.

— "Hey, hola Maxi ¿Qué tal dormiste?"

— "Como una roca… hambrienta" — sonrió el rubio — "¿Entonces que haremos?" — preguntó.

— "Caminaremos hacía allá" — Ray señaló un punto — "Lo mejor es seguir por donde haya más vegetación, quizá encontremos fruta o animales para comer, hasta que encontremos a alguien que nos ayude"

— "¿Aquí?" — preguntó Max.

— "¿Por qué no? No hay muchos lugares desolados y si nos abandonaron supongo que nos estarán buscando"

— "Buen punto"

— "¿Conejos?" — preguntó Tyson todavía pendiente de la comida.

— "Quizá… ratas o cualquier cosa que nos sirva de alimento" — El gesto de Tyson y Max fue demasiado elocuente — "Miren chicos, tenemos que conformarnos con lo que encontremos si queremos sobrevivir"

— "Bueno… casi estoy dispuesto a comer cualquier cosa… menos…"

— "Pensé que solo era una pesadilla" — interrumpió un Kenny cuyo rostro era la viva imagen de la decepción — "No puede ser real"

— "Vaya modales jefe" — le molestó Tyson — "Un hola ayudaría"

— "Tyson… ¿A caso no comprendes en la situación que nos encontramos? Dizzy aún está mal, no tenemos a nuestras bit… no tenemos comida y eso esa todo el agua que tenemos y no sabemos donde está Kai…"

— "Si jefe… pero no por eso me amargaré… y hablando de amargados tenemos que ponernos en camino… hay que buscarlo"

— "¿A Kai?"

— "¿Conoces otro amargado?"

Los tres sonrieron algo animados. Dieron un sorbo y empezaron a caminar.

---oooOooo---

Una sombra seguía a los chicos. Para él eran extraños. Al principio pensó que eran un grupo de enemigos… por eso decidió seguirlos. Sin embargo notó que eran torpes y poco cuidadosos, como si no les importara mostrarse. Definitivamente no eran unos enemigos peligrosos… quizá uno tenía más atributos. El de cabello largo se había mostrado inquieto como si supiera que los estaba vigilando. Decidió que sería más cuidadoso, quizá solo estaban fingiendo.

El rumbo que llevaban era a su lugar sagrado y eso le preocupaba. Les había seguido por casi un día y aunque se mantenía alerta no podía dejar de pensar que realmente fingían muy bien o eran inofensivamente estúpidos; parecían sufrir de hambre y un poco de sed y eso que habían pasado sobre mucha comida sin siquiera intentar hacerse de ella.

Al ver sus raros rostros notó que ya no eran niños… por su estatura y voces pudo calcular que eran hombres (adultos). Frunció el ceño al recordar a sus hijos. Isshan, el segundo tenía la edad de ellos y ya estaba casado y el menor Smha (como de la edad de Daichí) en dos lunas se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia donde formaría parte de los hombres de la aldea. Sin embargo… no se miraban como si fueran hombres… se parecían a Durr, su sobrino que apenas tenía 8 estaciones, en especial el de cabello como el sol y el de ojos brillantes.

Pero, estaba acostumbrado a esperar y eso haría…

--ooOoo--

Era la mañana del tercer día y los chicos se sentían mal. Solo habían encontrado una especie de cebolla silvestre medio seca y el agua se les había acabado en la noche. Solo Ray y Tyson mantenían cierto grado de fuerzas. Max y Kenny realmente se encontraban al borde del colapso. El rostro de Max estaba inusualmente enrojecido y eso que Tyson se había despojado de la gorra en su favor. Caminaba dando traspiés.

El grupo había llegado a un lugar con más arbustos y los habían dejado en la sombra… temiendo lo peor.

— "¿Ray? ¿Qué hacemos?"

— "No sé Tyson… yo…"

Los ojos de Ray se abrieron sorprendidos, Tyson al notarlo dirigió su mirada a donde lo dirigían… frente a él se encontraba una serpiente dispuesta a atacar… cerró los ojos…

---oooOooo---

Cuando Tyson abrió los ojos aún respiraba agitadamente pero estaba vivo... de milagro. Lo sabía, porque cuando la serpiente se abalanzó… vio a la muerte dibujada en sus colmillos. No era muy grande de unos 40 centímetros, de color rosa y con bandas transversales rojizas por todo el cuerpo y terminaban en la cola color amarillo… aún se movía a sus pies, no obstante de tener ensartada en la cabeza una lanza.

Tyson retrocedió más por instinto que por voluntad, temblaba, eso lo sintió Ray cuando la espalda de su amigo chocó contra él. Quizá por su estado actual el dueño del dragón no había notado a la persona que le había salvado la vida… Era un hombre de unos 30 años o por lo menos eso parecía. Alto, casi de metro ochenta, enjuto, cabello negro y de piel cobriza. Vestía muy sencillo con un taparrabos y una piel sobre su espalda.

— "Gr-gracias" — balbuceó Ray.

El hombre solo sonrió.

Cuando la serpiente dejó de moverse se agachó y la estudió. De un certero golpe le quitó la cabeza y la dejó sobre una piedra. Señaló a los otros chicos y avanzó hacia ellos. Ray se levantó de un salto y se plantó frente a él con los brazos extendidos. El extraño murmuró algo, el chico no entendió y movió la cabeza con la clara indicación que no entendía.

Entonces el hombre señaló otra vez a los chicos y a una especie recipiente de madera que llevaba e hizo el gesto de llevarlo a su boca. Ray asintió y ayudó a Tyson a levantarse. El hombre avanzó a donde estaban los otros, aunque bajo la atenta mirada de Ray. Le dio un poco de agua a Kenny, quien logró reanimarse y a Max… quien prácticamente se dejó caer al suelo.

Les hizo señas que lo siguieran, aunque receloso dejó que sujetara a Max y lo pusiera sobre su hombro. Mientras avanzaban a un lugar que señalara.

Al llegar depositó al ahora inanimado cuerpo del rubio y empezó a cavar en el suelo. Tyson se abalanzó en un intento de decirle que no estaba muerto. El hombre le puso la mano sobre el hombro, sujetó sus manos y le señaló el suelo, indicándole que le ayudara.

— "¡No! ¡No está muerto!" — repetía.

— "T-Tyson" — murmuró Kenny — "Está bien… sé que pretende. Ayúdalo… te explicaré después" — casi se desvaneció en los brazos de Ray.

Inexplicablemente la arena se encontraba fresca y después húmeda. El hombre ayudado por Tyson y Ray abrieron una profunda zanja-agujero en el cual metieron a Max. Luego el desconocido buscó en su morral un pequeño recipiente, le echó unos polvos que mezcló con un poco de agua y casi a la fuerza se lo hizo beber a Max. Éste emitió un leve gemido antes y su respiración pareció estabilizarse.

Le tocó la frene y pareció satisfecho. Entonces, Tyson se adelantó y recordando las enseñanzas de su abuelo hizo una sutil reverencia. El hombre bajó levemente la cabeza pero sin dejar de mirarlo. No obstante la mirada limpia y sincera del chico le agradó.

— "Tyson" — dijo señalándose — "Max, Kenny y Ray" — continuó señalando a cada uno.

— "Nme" — contestó el hombre mientras los estudiaba con más detenimiento… sus primeras impresiones fueron certeras. Su pequeño Durr tendría más posibilidades de sobrevivir que todos ellos. Aunque no por ello dejaría de estar en guardia, en especial contra el joven de cabello largo.

Ray lo observaba. Él también sabía que el hombre era algo más que un buen samaritano… su piel cobriza, sin duda quemada por el inclemente sol del lugar, le decía que tenía años de vivir ahí, tenía conocimiento y experiencia; cuerpo delgado pero flexible como el de la serpiente que había matado y quizá tan peligroso como ella, le hacía preguntarse si estarían a salvo o solamente cambiaron un peligro por otro mayor. Y no estaba equivocado, frente a ellos estaba Nme, el formidable y respetado jefe de la Tribu de Mutijulu. Astuto cazador, fuerte guerrero y conocedor de esas inconmensurables y agrestes tierras. Y… quizá nunca lo supieran pero su nombre completo significaba: El que mata las serpientes.

Entonces el hombre se giró para toparse con unos ojos dorados. El desconocido le enfrentó. Ray apenas resistió sus ojos oscuros. Sin embargo, también Nme percibió algo agradable en ellos, no estaba seguro pero algo le decía que sus dioses le habían enviado para ayudarlos… Eran diferentes entre sí y sin embargo compartían una amistad que no era usual entre ellos. Se sentó un momento para meditar… que hacer.

---oooOooo---

Kai caminó con cuidado dentro de la cueva que le servía de refugio. Realmente no era muy profunda y existía una especie de tragaluz que proporcionaba cierta claridad en el lugar. En uno de los extremos sobre una especie de estalagmita de regulares dimensiones estaba como inclinada hacía la pared, ahí, sobre ella una pequeña se formaba una diminuta gota que seguía al suelo para perderse en la arena. Avanzó un paso antes de escuchar un sonido familiar de advertencia… era la pareja de la serpiente que había matado.

Esta vez pensó que estaba preparado. La víbora era veloz, ambos sabían que solo uno sobreviviría. Kai también sabía que una segunda mordida sería fatal. Se acercó. La serpiente se enrolló y su cola cascabeleó una vez más… anunciando que era la muerte. Kai eludió la segunda embestida pero calculó mal el salto y la debilidad de su pierna… descubrió que sus movimientos aún eran lentos y torpes. Trastrabilló derrumbándose de lado. Entonces la víbora se arrojó contra él.

----ooooOoooo----

Bueno hasta aquí la actualización. Una ayuda para los chicos y una situación angustiosa para Kai.

**Nota: **También debo una aclaración: Nme es inventado, no existe como nombre y por lo tanto cualquier confusión fonética o de escritura que cause malinterpretación debe ser disculpada. No tengo conocimiento de idiomas así que me tocó inventarlo para que explicar de cierta forma el capítulo.

Espero tener listo otro capítulo para el otro mes. Ando un poco atrasada y no recuerdo en qué cuaderno escribí el resto de la historia para el capítulo siguiente. Tengo la idea aún presente, pero me había inspirado para dejarla como perdida.

Saludoooooossss.


	12. Chapter 12 “Un extraño encuentro”

Capítulo 11

"Un extraño encuentro"

Un dolor atenazaba su ya maltratado cuerpo, tanto que prefería mantener los ojos cerrados. Pensando que era normal por el encuentro con la víbora. Sus labios estaban resecos, prácticamente agrietados, como si hubiera pasado tiempo en el sol. Su mente era un caos.

Entreabrió los ojos poco dispuesto a moverse, en especial la pierna porque sentía que si lo hacía el quemante dolor se extendería. Estaba oscuro, al parecer nuevamente se había desmayado. Pensó en la necesidad de levantarse un poco y tomar agua. Después de matar a la víbora había dejado su bufanda para que absorbiera la humedad, eso le serviría… pero no quería moverse, no estaba cómodo y sentía frío, cosa normal cuando anochecía en el desierto, aunque podía aguantarlo sin problemas. Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir y recuperar algo de energía. En su adormilado estado escuchó levemente tintineo de algo metálico eso le hizo despertar, no porque fuera raro sino inusual por el lugar donde se encontraba. Puso atención, pero no escuchó nada más, a punto de dormirse movió los dedos; algo no encajaba… descubrió con horror que yacía sobre un frío piso de ladrillo de piedra y no de tierra como debería haber sido Al tratar de llevarse la mano a la cabeza no pudo, algo se lo impedía, de golpe abrió los ojos al escuchar el singular tintineo le hizo saber que estaba… encadenado.

El lugar estaba en penumbras, intentó incorporarse sin mucho éxito. Descubrió a su blade en una mesa y por el ángulo tan bajo donde se encontraba no podía distinguir quien era la persona que se movía de espaldas a él.

Intentó moverse, solo logró que las cadenas tintinaran y un agudo dolor atravesara su cuerpo. La persona al escuchar el sonido se aproximó. Las luces se encendieron obligándole a cerrar los ojos. No escuchó más, pero estaba seguro que la persona estaba a unos pocos pasos de él. Finalmente sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz.

Kai no pudo contener la sorpresa ― "Boris" ― siseó.

― "Pareces desorientado, querido Kai. Es raro que no reconozcas el lugar, pero no te es desconocido porque es donde creciste" ― Kai dio un respingo ― "Sí, estamos en la Abadía" ― dijo mientras se agachaba y sin más hundía una jeringa en el pecho del muchacho.

―ooOoo—

Kai despertó… de pie sobre la superficie cuarteada del congelado lago Baikal. Tyson y los otros le gritaban algo mientras extendían sus manos hacía él. Abrió la boca incapaz de decir algo…

― "No dejaré que un buen amigo muera" ― escuchó la voz de Tyson quien extendió la mano, animándole a sujetarse.

La frialdad del agua calaba, su ropa se pegaba a su piel y se sentía pesado, tembloroso. No tardaría en hundirse. Miró a los chicos, notó la aflicción en sus rostros, la sinceridad y deseo de ayudarlo. Kai decidió extender su mano que estaba fría en comparación con la calidez que emanaba de la mano de Tyson y la de los otros que se unieron sobre la del chico de gorra.

― "_No sé si podré cambiar…_"

Parpadeó confundido… porque reconoció que esa era su voz… quizá como un lejano eco, pero era su voz, aunque sabía que él no había abierto la boca… intentó decir algo pero no emitió ningún sonido.

― "Tienes razón… quizá no cambies" ― escuchó la voz de Max.

― "Suéltalo Tyson, es un caso perdido" ― escuchó la voz de Ray.

Parpadeó, ahora solamente la mano de Tyson le sujetaba… abrió los ojos y tragó dolorosamente al sentir como la mano de Tyson que lo sujetaba con fuerza lo soltaba con lentitud mientras el agua fría llegaba a su pecho.

Levantó la vista mientras miraba como Tyson, Max y Ray se cruzaban de brazos… tragó con dificultad ¿Lo dejarían morir?

El agua alcanzó su cuello y su bufanda flotaba alrededor de él. Sintió como el hielo se abría bajo sus pies y el agua alcanzaba su barbilla.

No quería morir… aunque tampoco pensaba rogar para ser salvado…

El agua llegó a su boca…

― "¡Tyson!" ― gritó antes que el agua cubriera su cabeza.

--ooOoo--

Dio una inhalación, muy parecida a la que daría un buceador cuyo oxígeno se le ha acabado. Su cabeza colgaba sobre su pecho, sus brazos levantados sobre él y sus muñecas dolorosamente oprimidas por grilletes. Movió sus piernas… sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Y ni que decir de sus hombros, el costado, su pierna que le dolían espantosamente, apenas logró reprimir un gemido. Pero lo que realmente lo atormentaba era la sed… quizá por eso soñó que se ahogaba…

― "Veo que recuperaste el sentido, joven Kai"

Su cuerpo tembló cuando Boris le hizo bajar. A duras penas logró mantenerse de pie.

― "Fue interesante que llamaras a Tyson" ― dijo burlón ― "Siempre pensé que eras más amigo de Tala".

Hizo un movimiento involuntario.

― "¿Te duele?" ― se burló otra vez mientras le levantaba la barbilla ― "Te has debilitado. Eso es lo que logras por unirte a los Bladebreakers. Les pides ayuda cuando antes eras tan independiente"

― "¿D-dón-de es-tán?" ― dijo muy suave.

― "¿Quiénes? ¿Así que no recuerdas cuando te capturé…? lamentable, lamentable"

Kai cerró los ojos, porque si trataba de girar la cabeza le dolería más. Aún así algo no estaba bien, pero no le dio tiempo de pensarlo o decir algo. Sintió como el látigo azotaba su espalda. A duras penas contuvo un quejido, aunque dudaba que hubiera podido siguiera hablar.

― "No te quedes dormido" ― dijo una voz.

Despertó cuando sintió el agua correr por su rostro. Abrió los labios tratando de recoger algunas gotas. Se dio cuenta que no lo logró, porque quien le vertía agua tenía mucho cuidado que no llegara a su sedienta boca y bajó la cabeza.

― "Kai"

Levantó apenas la mirada, movió los labios pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido. Quien dijo su nombre se encontraba frente a él: el mismísimo Voltaire Hiwatari, su abuelo. Volvió a bajar los ojos.

― "Nieto, mírame"

No lo hizo… no podía. En otra situación le hubiera dado una mirada de desprecio, rencor o enojo, se hubiera cruzado de brazos, disimulando su fastidio tras una máscara de indiferencia, pero ahora sentía tanto dolor y cansancio que no le importaba lo que pensara o creyera el anciano.

Al parecer, Voltaire así lo pensó porque tomó la barbilla de su nieto y la levantó con extremo cuidado. Cualquiera se hubiera sorprendido de la suavidad de esas añosas manos.

― "Despierta Kai"

El anciano le golpeó suavemente con el bastón para lograrlo, aunque fue más por el dolor que por su voz.

― "Kai, esto puede acabar si aceptas esto" ― le dijo poniendo frente a sus ojos el blade con el fénix oscuro"

Abrió la boca, pero sus labios secos no emitieron sonido alguno y cerró los ojos.

― "No te duermas. Di ¿Aceptas? Te prometo que si lo haces estarás bien… sabrás todo… te alejaré incluso de Boris"

Vaciló…

Trató de hablar pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

― "¿Quieres agua?"

Si quería y mucho. El calor se extendía por su cuerpo. Era sofocante y pesado, no como su Dranzer… Ese pensamiento se unió al conocido grito de su ave de fuego, que aunque lejano le rogaba que no se rindiera, que luchara un poco más… pero era tan difícil; Voltaire le soltó la barbilla y le dio una bofetada con el dorso de la mano. Vió como el anciano se dirigía a la mesa, tomaba su blade, lo dejaba caer al suelo y lo destruía con su bastón…

Gritó…

…Todo se oscureció.

---oooOooo---

― "Parece que no has entendido… no ganarás"

Esa voz le hizo despertar. Aún colgaba, ya no sentía los brazos y sus piernas pesaban… un extraño siseo debajo de él le hizo despabilarse… serpientes.

Sí, habían serpientes debajo. Cobras, cascabeles, corales, pequeñas y grandes se retorcían, bufaban y trataban de alcanzarlo.

En una reacción instintiva sujetó con las manos las cadenas y recogió sus piernas para ponerse fuera del alcance de las víboras. Su acción fue justo a tiempo, una cobra se le había acercado peligrosamente. Aún así, sus brazos bruscamente movidos le dolieron y su costado también.

Consideró que si subía un poco más podría descansar sus piernas, así, dolorosa y lentamente ascendió un poco, no obstante el dolor. Luego buscó a la persona que le había hablado. Un brillo rojizo se destacó en la penumbra.

― "¿Tala?"

Por toda respuesta la silueta empezó a caminar y a hacerse a la luz; su rostro aún no se podía distinguir pero vestía un traje claro y una cabellera naranja hizo su aparición.

Una risa siguió haciendo que se le helara la sangre.

― "Broocklyn" ― murmuró.

― "Ya te dije… no ganarás… quizá lo hiciste antes, pero no ahora… ahora estás solo"

- '_Siempre lo he estado_' – pensó.

― "No, eso quieres creer" ― le dijo leyéndole la mente ― "Los Bladebreakers estuvieron apoyándote aquella vez. Antes de ellos, los Demolition Boys… ahora estás solo…" ― empezó a caminar pero contra lo que creyera Kai, las serpientes le cedieron paso.

― "¿Por… por qué?"

No le respondió, sino empezó a caminar al otro extremo de la habitación y accionó una palanca, al instante, las cadenas descendieron. Al notarlo, las serpientes volvieron a su actitud agresiva y se lanzaban contra él, quien apenas logró levantar las piernas.

Dolorosa y lentamente volvió a subir para quedar fuera del alcance de las serpientes. Broocklyn sonrió y nuevamente accionó la palanca y las cadenas descendieron.

El juego continuó unos minutos más, hasta que las cadenas tocaban el suelo. Para ese entonces Kai estaba agotado.

― "¿Te rindes?"

― "No" ― dijo apenas.

― "Como quieras"

Accionó nuevamente la palanca para bajarlo con tal velocidad que lo dejó a unos centímetros del suelo, prácticamente sus pies tocaban las frías piedras. Broocklyn sonrió y las víboras se lanzaron contra Kai. Sintió como los colmillos penetraban su piel, aún através de la tela y zapatos. Kai cerró los ojos esperando los efectos.

…perdió el conocimiento.

Despertó al escuchar una maldición y con los ojos entrecerrados vio acercarse a Broocklyn y a su abuelo, quienes caminaron sin cuidado sobre los restos de Dranzer. Vio como Voltaire apoyaba su mano en forma cariñosamente sobre el hombro del pelinaranja.

― "Te presento a mi heredero… Kai… tu sustituto" ― dijo el anciano ― "…Supongo que lamentarás tu decisión"

Broocklyn preparó su blade el cual se elevó dirigiéndose directamente a los ojos rubí. En el último momento desvió su trayectoria para herirlo en un costado, luego en un brazo, en el otro… no pudo evitarlo, gritó de dolor mientras sus lágrimas bañaban sus pálidas mejillas. Extrañamente el ataque se detuvo. Kai vio como su abuelo extendía la mano a Broocklyn.

― "Toma" ― le dijo mientras abría la mano y le entregaba un chip que reconoció como el Black Dranzer ― "Hazlo"

Broocklyn tomó al Dranzer oscuro y lo fusionó con su propia bestia bit y lo volvió a lanzar.

― "Zeus" ― escuchó decir mientras convocaba a su bestia ― "Ataca. Rey de la oscuridad, oscuridad total"

Ese era el ataque más poderoso de Broocklyn… lo recordaba y ahora fusionado con el Dranzer negro se intensificaba. Vió como caía en un lago de fuego negro. El dolor se apoderó de su pierna y su costado… era su fin. Broocklyn tenía razón… estaba solo.

---oOo---

Despertó bañado en sudor y temblando lastimosamente.

- '_Alucinación' –_ pensó.

Una cascabel yacía a su costado con la cabeza aplastada por una piedra. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se desmayó, sin embargo, su bufanda se encontraba con algo de humedad en el lugar que la dejara antes de perder el conocimiento. Su visión era borrosa y su respiración entrecortada… realmente se sentía mal. Finalmente el veneno le estaba haciendo efecto. Kai lo sabía. Estaba en problemas, quizá en algunos minutos sentiría más dolor… se encontraría a punto de morir… solo esperaba tener la fuerza suficiente para aguantar esa prueba.

Se arrastró dolorosamente, la tomó y la exprimió en su reseca boca. Apenas unas gotas su adolorida garganta, pero frescura consoló sus labios. Se forzó a déjalo en el mismo lugar, antes de volver a desmayarse.

---oooOooo---

― "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

El grito de Max rompió la quietud del rojo desierto. El aborigen le arrebató el traje que lo cubría. El resto saltó al escuchar el grito.

Tyson iba a intervenir cuando Ray lo detuvo al mismo tiempo que señalaba un alacrán que salía a toda prisa.

― "Gra-gra-cias" ― tartamudeó el rubio.

Nme asintió, cortó la cola del animal y se lo ofreció al chico. Éste negó con la cabeza. Nme hizo lo mismo con los otros con el mismo resultado. Finalmente, aún moviéndose abrió la boca y lo masticó.

Los chicos aún no se acostumbraban… Más que eso, era difícil creer que ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que empezó o mejor dicho aparecieron en ese lugar. Nme les había ayudado más allá de lo que creyeron posible. Agua, comida y guía. Les enseñó a encontrar animales para comer, desde escorpiones (alacranes), pequeños roedores y hasta larvas. Raíces que eran comestibles, plantas cuyos brotes eran buenos, pero los frutos venenosos (eso lo intuyó Tyson cuando el nativo le arrebató unos bonitos frutos rojos que estaba a punto de probar). Comieron plantas que en su vida hubieran pensado. En las márgenes de un pequeño arroyo encontraron berros y cebollas y otras plantas silvestres (Kenny confirmó eso) e higos.

― "Lo olvidé… siempre revisar mis cosas" ― se disculpó Max cuya condición física había mejorado.

Empezaron a caminar, cuando Nme se detuvo.

Los chicos observaban con curiosidad como el aborigen escarbaba en esa tierra roja. Buscaba… Bueno no lo sabían pero les hizo una seña y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, señalaba algo ¿una raíz? O por lo menos eso parecía, sacó varias, entregando a Ray tres, señalándoles a los otros, a continuación la que guardó para él la quebró y empezó con la mano a girar en su estómago.

— "¡Comida!" — gritó uno muy entusiasmado.

Lo siguiente que vio casi lo hace caer de espaldas. A modo de ejemplo tomó una cosa blanca ¡Qué se movía! Y ¡SE LA COMIÓ!…

---oooOooo---

Kai miró con cierto desconsuelo su aún más maltratado blade. Lo había lanzado contra las rocas y logrado que la minúscula gota fuera ya una respetable gota de agua. También logró hacer una especie de cuenco con una roca que ahondó… pero a un precio…

Las hojas de su blade se desgastaron, el disco de ataque estaba roto y el de defensa muy maltratado, estaba seguro que ya no giraría lo suficiente como para lograr una batalla decente. Tomó la poca agua que había recolectado en casi un día. Caminó con lentitud, siempre apoyándose en la pared y se acercó a la salida de la cueva.

El calcinante sol le recibió con todo su esplendor. Recogió su 'comida' cocinada con esos rayos solares. Retrocedió lo suficiente para protegerse de los mismos, mientras masticaba sin muchas ganas frugal alimento.

La parte más dura la había soportado. Estaba vivo, aunque necesitaría al menos otro día para recuperarse lo suficiente para poder bajar de ese risco. Pero no era eso lo que lo tiene melancólico. La alucinación que tuvo le confundió… recordó su encuentro con sus amigos en el lago Baikal… pero en esa ocasión lo dejaban morir. Aunque fue cosa de su mente, no pudo negar la verdad en las palabras de _Broocklyn_ y eso de alguna forma le atormentaba…

― "Estoy solo" ― musitó.

---oooOooo---

Nme era una persona bastante callada. Aun para alguien quien no entendía su idioma, sin embargo, era majestuoso, en su trato y forma de conducirse. Ray le sorprendió en más de una ocasión mirándolos atentamente, en especial a Max y Kenny. El primero porque su cabello rubio sin duda era inusual y a Kenny porque sus lentes le daban un aspecto extraño, ni que decir el llevar una caja que emitía un lenguaje similar al de los chicos.

Es verdad que el hombre utilizaba algunos objetos que producían sonidos, pero de ninguna manera parecidos a los que salían de esa caja, es decir Dizzy.

Ray le recomendó a Kenny que no la abriera en presencia de Nme, no porque fuera peligroso, sino porque parecía incomodarle, en especial, porque en uno de sus arrebatos, por decirlo de alguna manera, Dizzy había reproducido un audio con sonidos muy extraños, una especie de ronroneo y cantos que jamás habían escuchado, mucho menos entendido.

En la noche Nme desapareció y al poco tiempo escucharon unos sonidos que hizo que se le erizaron los cabellos… el hombre apareció al amanecer con una cierta sonrisa de satisfacción que no pasó desapercibida para Ray. Fuera de eso su comportamiento y trato para con ellos no cambió.

Esa era la situación para ese día. Nme les había hecho señas que se quedaran mientras iba en busca de agua. Los chicos obedientemente afirmaron y se colocaron bajo la sombra de una de las rocas más altas.

— "Cuatro días" — comentó Ray

— "Si, y de no ser por Nme, quizá no hubiéramos visto este día" — comentó Tyson, aún agradecido por estar vivo ante el ataque de la víbora.

― "¿Qué haremos Ray?" ― preguntó Max ― "Bueno, se que no habríamos podido sobrevivir sin Nme, pero tenemos que encontrar a Kai.

― "Si está vivo" ― murmuró Kenny, ganándose miradas poco amistosas de los otros ― "Bueno… no quiero eso… pero ha sido difícil para nosotros y…"

― "Él, estará bien. Lo sé" ― afirmó Tyson poniéndose de pie.

― "Yo no quise decir eso" ― se disculpó el chico de lentes mientras apretaba a Dizzy.

― "Cálmate Tyson… estará bien y lo encontraremos" ― concilió Ray.

― "Eh… chicos" ― avisó Kenny y el tono de voz alertó al chino.

Repentinamente se encontraron rodeados por hombres de piel cobriza pintados de blanco, armados con lanzas y varas.

Tyson se dejó caer al suelo…

Los hombres empezaron a golpear el suelo con las lanzas y varas… quizá los chicos no estuvieran en condiciones anímicas para notarlos, pero lo hacían en forma rítmica. En eso apareció Nme, pintado de la misma forma, señaló el cielo y luego a los chicos…

― "¡Kata Tjuta!" ― gritó.

----ooooOoooo----

Creo que por ahora es suficiente para que cada quien saque sus conclusiones. Bladz-liska… espero que esto resuelva tu duda de donde se encuentran…

Quizá sea muy cruel para Kai; bueno… no se le puede pedir que sueñe con conejitos y hadas… jaja (broma). En fin ya veré cuando actualizo… espero que en menos tiempo que la última vez.

Lamento muchísimo lo sucedido en Chile y que de alguna forma más suave continúa. Pero son un pueblo valiente, esforzado, orgulloso de sus logros. Saldrán adelante… Chile resurgirá!!!


	13. Chapter 13 Una buena idea pero… ¿un mal

**Capítulo 12 **

**"Una buena idea pero… ¿un mal resultado?" **

Su alimentación mejoró, carne, tubérculos más variados, apios silvestres, higos secos, serpientes asadas (eso no lo supieron hasta mucho después), carne de canguro y de otras que se le antojó muy delicada… y blancas y gordas larvas (que optaron amablemente por cederlas al notar que para ellos era un exquisito postre) y durante su incursión a un arroyo peces asados y cangrejos.

También tuvo un precio un notable esfuerzo por parte de los chicos. A un precio: Los chicos fueron presionados, casi, casi amenazados que aumentaran el ritmo de su avance, y a pesar del calor del desierto lo lograron; caminaron de día y parte de la noche, al menos dos días más. En realidad su avance no fue tan difícil porque su alimentación era mejor y tenían más agua.

Era otra cosa la que mantenía a Ray… preocupado. Un incidente hizo que la suspicacia del tigre blanco se activara:

Esa misma mañana se encontraron bajo un altísimo pero delgado árbol. El más joven de nombre Nweam intentó sin éxito bajar unos extraños y redondeados frutos verdes, no podía subir a riesgo de caerse en lo que se miraba un frágil tronco. Lo intentó con una vara y una piedra… nada. Aunque los aborígenes lo intentaron no pudieron alcanzar la frutas que se encontraban. Tyson en un gesto de agradecimiento les dijo (por decirlo así) les dijo que las bajaría. Tomó el lanzador y apuntó con mucho cuidado y limpiamente bajó un racimo de esas frutas, que cayó en las manos del más joven de sus acompañantes. Quien sonrió satisfecho. Tyson se llevó la mano al estómago y señaló la fruta. El muchacho negó. Extendió sus manos y las abanicó.

Tyson se encogió de hombros, mientras el muchacho guardaba esos frutos en su morral. Bajo la atenta mirada de los mayores. Nme nunca quitó la mirada del blade de Tyson.

Quizá solo fuera coincidencia, o quizá no, pero dos sucesos aparentemente sin relación le incomodaban, aunque por el momento prefirió no compartir sus inquietudes con sus compañeros.

Aunque era difícil mantener la calma.

Porque tanto en el día como en la noche sus guardianes miraban el cielo y se consultaban entre sí, sus rostros graves denotaban cierta impaciencia por no decir preocupación. Sin embargo, era la comunicación la que limitaba su conocimiento, por mucho que ambos se esforzaron (Ray y Nme) no podían entenderse el por qué de ese apresuramiento, esa urgencia de avanzar…

Sin embargo, mientras más caminaban poco a poco Ray comenzó a sentir esa extraña sensación de llegar… que algo le llamaba… que tenía que avanzar. Era y no era familiar. Miraba continuamente al poniente, aunque en apariencia se dirigían al sur, aunque con esos recovecos que tomaban no era muy certera su suposición.

Nme lo vigilaba y lo comentaba con sus amigos… conocidos o lo que fueran de él; los jóvenes no se daban cuenta de la sonrisa que se asoma en el rostro de Nme cada vez que miraba el desasosiego de Ray.

― "¡Kata Tjuta!" ― repetían constantemente.

Y era en esos momentos que avanzaban sin parar, no obstante las protestas de Tyson o el cansancio de Max y Kenny.

--ooOoo--

En uno de los descansos Tyson sacó distraídamente su blade y lo lanzó a unas rocas. Empezó a girar ante la atenta mirada de los aborígenes. Quienes se mostraron interesados en el extraño aparato, aunque algo asustados por la forma en que se movía siguiendo la voluntad de su dueño.

Nme apareció, detrás de Ray (silenciosamente como de costumbre) haciéndole estremecerse sin querer. Miró fijamente a Tyson y luego al resto. Parecía muy pensativo. Su rostro serio parecía que no estaba a gusto con eso.

Ray iba a decir que lo guardara cuando Nme se le acercó y le señaló a Dragoon. Y luego a él, a Max y a Kenny. Con una vara dibujó cuatro triangulitos que obviamente eran sus blades. Señalaba nuevamente a Tyson (quien se daba por no enterado) y a los otros.

Max que estaba a su lado sacó a Dracil.

Nme afirmó y señaló a Ray.

― "Parece que está interesado en los blades" ― comentó Max ― "Creo que deberías sacarlo"

― "No sé Max, quizá no sea buena idea" ― dijo con preocupación el chino, aún con dudas imitó al rubio.

Nme se quedó mirando a Kenny. Los chicos sabían que no tenía ningún blade. De nuevo el hombre señaló el blade de Tyson y al chico de gafas. Dijo algo, ninguno entendió.

Repitió lo dicho con un poco más de enojo.

― "Y-yo no tengo" ― tartamudeó Kenny quien instintivamente sujetó a Dizzy.

Uno de los hombres golpeó una vara contra el suelo haciendo que Kenny retrocediera asustado (estaba sentado en el suelo) y que Tyson perdiera la concentración y su blade se detuviera.

Nme se acercó a Kenny y el pequeño retrocedió aterrado. Cuando hizo el intento de sujetar a Dizzy, Tyson intentó detenerlo, pero no contó que los otros hombres fueran más rápidos y apuntaron sus lanzas y cuchillos a los otros chicos.

Ya inmovilizados, se acercó a donde Kenny y le intimó a entregarla, Kenny la apretó más contra sí, tratando de protegerla. El rostro de Nme se atirantó y uno de los presentes golpeó con el pie desnudo el suelo.

― "Kenny… dásela" ― le pidió Ray.

― "R-Ray… no" ― musitó el Jefe.

― "Hazlo Kenny" ― le urgió Ray al notar como los rostros de los hombres se atirantaban.

― "No lo hagas Kenny" ― intentó adelantarse Tyson pero un cuchillo en su garganta le hizo reflexionar.

Max no decía nada de puro aterrado.

Kenny la ofreció… Nme la recogió. La palpó… tratando de reconocer tan diferente textura, la zarandeó (ante la desesperación de Kenny); arriba, hacia abajo, a un lado, hacia el otro tratando de escuchar algo. Por lo menos eso pensaron los chicos.

Al parecer no encontró lo que buscaba. Se sentó en una roca, la puso boca abajo y encontró con un poco de esfuerzo encontró la forma de abrir y sacar la batería.

Kenny lanzó un triste gemido.

Ya sin la batería, Nme metió los dedos hurgando cada espacio. La volvió a mover bruscamente, nada.

Una idea surgió en la mente de Max.

― "Contrabando" ― tragó en seco… ― "Ray… creen que somos contrabandistas"

― "¿Contrabandistas? ¿Pero de qué?" ― preguntó Tyson.

― "Diamantes… este país es famoso por sus diamantes" ― jadeó involuntariamente ― "Deben creer que… traficamos con diamantes o con…"

― "o dinero…" ― completó el joven chino.

― "¿Qué pasa si no encuentran nada?" ― preguntó Tyson.

― "¡¿Qué van a encontrar si no tenemos nada?" ― protestó Max.

― "Eso temo… Max… eso temo" ― sentenció Ray.

---oooOooo---

Kai despertó de su corta siesta. No podía darse el lujo de dormir tan profundamente, en especial cuando existe el latente riesgo de despertar acompañado de alguna no tan amigable serpiente. Por suerte su sentido del oído se había acostumbrado a los sonidos del lugar y cualquier reptación, pasos o rodamiento de una piedra era detectable para su sensible sentido.

Su problema más serio además de sus heridas era el agua. Las dificultades con el agua eran grandes. Si bien había logrado aumentar el volumen de recolección, aún era insuficiente para un lugar como ese. No podía permanecer escondido en la profundidad de la cueva, aunque fuera más fresca, arriesgándose a tener inoportunas visitas o perder las que pudieran mostrarse desde lo alto de la cueva donde se encontraba, en especial porque aún le era difícil moverse con soltura. Un grito podría llamar la atención y encontrar ayuda o ver a los otros.

Al principio pensó en dejar la parte más brillante de su blade para que la luz del sol reflejara sobre ella como una señal porque era muy pequeña, aunque la luz del sol no era tan directa en el lado donde se encontraba. Tampoco el desarmar su blade era una idea atractiva.

Sobre la comida… era bastante bueno para ayunar y limitar la ingesta de alimentos era menos problemático que el agua. Las serpientes, ya llevaba tres más una que se asaba al sol y una incauta lagartija era suficiente para él.

Al parecer las serpientes habían entendido que penetrar al lugar no era buena idea y se mantenían alejadas o por lo menos no ya subían como era su costumbre, bueno si no se toma en cuenta que las más grandes devoran a las pequeñas y las antiguas propietarias del lugar lo eran.

Unos sutiles pasos le hicieron ver de reojo. Un pequeño movimiento de adentro le alertó… agudizó lo más que pudo su oído mientras sus ojos lograban divisar el origen del sonido. Durante algunos minutos el sonido cesó… pero era paciente y su visitante no. El ruido volvió a presentarse. Se acercaba lentamente. Tenía preparada una piedra como primer ataque.

Su visitante se asomó… Kai contuvo el aliento al descubrir quien era. No dudó como tampoco falló su puntería.

Su visitante yacía tendido en el suelo.

---oooOooo---

Los chicos rezaban en silencio esperando que la parlanchina computadora se mantuviera en silencio. El hombre tocó su pantalla, sintiendo una extraña sensación que no comentó. Tocó el teclado… nada. De repente un botón le llamó la atención. Lo presionó y la pantalla se encendió. Por el susto la dejó caer, pero, quizá por primera vez en su vida Kenny se movió a tal velocidad que a duras penas logró que su aparato cayera en sus manos.

De la nada, Dizzy entonó los mismo cantos que antes… para luego acallarse… pero no a ruego de Kenny, sino porque impulsivamente pulsó el botón del volumen.

Se quedó en silencio. Algunos pájaros se escuchaban lejanos en el cielo. Todos tragaron en seco cuando vieron como el mayor de los hombres se acercó a Nme. Éste parecía pensativo. Hablaron suavemente. Al parecer trataban de llegar a un acuerdo.

Nme negaba y afirmaba mientras el otro llevaba el peso de la conversación. Finalmente Nme los señaló y el otro hombre gritó algo. El hombre que tenía al chico más cercano estiró su mano.

Tyson fue el primero en entender y negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba con más fuerza su blade. Pero no fue suficiente y uno de los hombres golpeó con su jabalina el rojizo suelo. Mientras insistía con más fuerza sobre el blade.

― "Tyson, dáselo" ― pidió Ray.

― "No le daré a Dragoon" ― negó el chico de la gorra.

― "Es solo un blade… no tienes a Dragoon" ― le recordó el pelinegro mientras extendía su preciado blade al hombre que también le exigía la entrega.

Max hizo lo mismo, no sin cierta inconformidad. El sonido de la madera golpeando el suelo se hizo presente.

― "Tyson, por favor" ― pidió Max, al notar como el hombre se acercaba amenazador a su amigo japonés.

Kenny sollozaba en un extremo apretando a Dizzy.

—ooOoo—

Kai miraba detenidamente el inerte animalito a sus pies. No era muy grande, pero en sus condiciones era una presa valiosa. El pelaje de la rata era casi del color de la arena cabía perfectamente en su mano. No era amante de matar animales, pero su supervivencia lo exigía, además, ya no podía hacer nada por remediarlo…

Respiró profundamente. Una mueca se dibujó en su rostro, mientras pensaba que Tala y los otros se reirían de él al notar sus escrúpulos.

Siembre había preferido quedarse sin comer antes que llegar a esos extremos… no es que le diera asco… no mucho; tampoco era tan '_delicadito'_ como argumentara Bryan… era una cuestión de principios, el no matar a menos que fuera amenazado o fuera su única forma de sobrevivir. En este caso tenía comida y esa muerte fue innecesaria.

Durante algunos minutos vaciló. Sentado en el suelo y apoyando su espalda se debatía que hacer. Cerró los ojos, teniendo cuidado de no dormirse. Suspiró largamente antes de ponerse de pie, no sin cierto dolor que nada tenía que ver con la muerte del roedor. Sujetó firmemente al animalito del cuello y salir a la luz.

Tomó el disco de ataque y lo reacomodó en su blade. Y comenzó la disgustante tarea de desollar y preparar al roedor.

---ooOoo---

Los jóvenes Bladebreaker aún no salían de su asombro al seguir con vida… y más aún que les dieran de todavía sus frazadas (ponchos, sábanas o mantas) comida y agua. Su blades aún permanecían en poder de Nme… extrañamente Dizzy no fue arrebatada y viajaba con Kenny… aunque ellos no viajaban del todo cómodos.

El motivo, sencillamente hubo un intento de fuga… infructuoso, por cierto.

Lo intentaron en la noche. Nme no estaba cuando despertaron y a una señal de Ray intentaron escabullirse pero rápidamente fueron reducidos al orden y durmieron con las manos atadas a sus espaldas.

En la mañana, aún no había aparecido Nme. El que parecía al mando les hizo una señal que tenían que levantarse y seguir. En esta ocasión no solo continuaron con las manos atadas a la espalda, como precaución tenían sogas en el cuello, unidos unos a otros de esta forma.

Avanzaron unos dos kilómetros (para ese momento Dizzy era llevada por el más joven de ellos, Nweam y no de buena gana), cuando apareció Nme.

Nme no parecía contento con lo que vió y pese a la explicación que le diera su subordinado, a su orden fueron liberados de las ataduras de su cuello. Solamente Kenny fue desatado de sus manos y devuelta Dizzy, para alivio tanto del chico como del joven guerrero.

Al mediodía, Nme se acercó a Tyson a quien le quitó la gorra, pese a las protestas del peliazul. Se acercó a donde estaba Ray a quien hizo ponerse de pie. Llamó a Nweam (el más joven de ellos) a quien le puso la gorra de Tyson, lo ató frente a ellos, aunque con las manos al frente.

A su señal, el joven empezó a correr, a una distancia de cinco metros Nme alzó su lanza y la dirigió contra el joven. Los chicos gritaron cuando vieron como la lanza le arrebataba la gorra. El joven levantó sus brazos y otro de ellos le lanzó un cuchillo cortando la atadura. El muchacho sonrió y recogió la gorra, la lanza y el cuchillo.

La mirada de Nme se dirigió a los ojos dorados… mientras sostenía un cuchillo. Y señalaba la comida y agua.

No era difícil interpretar la amenaza, en especial cuando todos sacaron sus cuchillos y golpeaban con fuerza el suelo con sus lanzas.

― "¿Ray?" ― preguntó Max.

― "No tenemos muchas opciones ¿no?" ― preguntó Ray.

― "No, me niego, no habrá nada que me obligue a aceptar…" ― se interrumpió cuando su estómago protestó… ― "¡Diablos!"

Ray suspiró pero asintió.

Nweam regresó y sin mucha ceremonia puso la algo maltrecha gorra a Tyson, quien bufó molesto.

---ooOoo---

Después de la comida, la comitiva avanzó más rápido, aunque no todos de buen ánimo, quizá porque regresaron las ataduras a sus manos, aunque ahora hacia delante.

Acamparon mientras esperaban… algo.

Como siempre les dieron algo de comer y agua. Sorprendentemente el apetito de Tyson había disminuido, quizá porque estuviera molesto, preocupado o temeroso, lo cierto es que hasta su independiente estómago se comportó.

Era a Nweam quien se había adelantado hacía unas horas, así que cuando apareció los chicos se extrañaron que se miraba sonriente… parecía feliz pero al mismo tiempo asombrado. Unos ancianos aparecieron detrás de él. Parecían muy importantes porque todos, hasta Nme se inclinaron… bueno unos más que otros. Sus largas barbas blancas le daban un toque de solemnidad.

Nme se adelantó y les saludó con más formalidad, mientras se sentaban a una distancia prudente de ellos. Algo explicaba y señalaba a los jóvenes Bladebreakers, en especial a Max y les enseñaba los blades, que para consternación de los chicos los ancianos los tomaron y examinaron.

― "¡HEY!" ― protestó Tyson.

Pero su queja fue prontamente acallada por una mirada de uno de los hombres. Los chicos guardaron silencio, aunque atentos a los gestos de los recién llegados.

Los ancianos miraron detenidamente a los chicos y murmuraron algo antes de levantarse y entregaron a Nme los blades además de un paquete de dimensiones regulares envuelto en una especie de piel.

Casi al tiempo de irse llamaron a Nweam quien se inclinó ante ellos mientras le entregaban algo que no pudieron distinguir en la distancia. Luego los mismos ancianos se fueron.

El joven se acercó a uno mayor ante quien viéndole detenidamente tenían una semejanza muy particular, sin duda parientes. Señaló hacía el poniente y ante la sorpresa de ellos abrazó al hombre mayor. Después se inclinó y le ofreció lo que parecía ser una extraña pieza de madera. El hombre la recibió y afirmó. Sacó un pequeño tarro y se lo entregó. Nweam se inclinó y lo recibió con gran ceremonia.

Después de esa singular demostración… continuaron hacia el poniente.

No les ataron y como descubrirían más tarde fue mejor, porque el terreno era quebrado, ofrecía muchas dificultades así no se diga con ataduras y cargarlos no era precisamente una de las prioridades de los hombres de Nme y aunque lo fuera, ninguno, aunque quizá Kenny lo hubieran aceptado.

Casi atardecía cuando finalmente lograron salir de la oquedad del terreno y frente a ellos se encontraron con una de las maravillas de la naturaleza, grupo increíble enormes formaciones rocosas rojizas altas e imponentes, por lo menos de unos 300 a más de 500 metros de altura; más de uno abrió la boca estupefacto. En especial porque en ese momento como si la naturaleza les enseñara que tan esplendida pudiera ser lentamente cambió del color rojo al morado creando un inolvidable espectáculo.

Fue en ese instante que supieron finalmente donde se encontraban… Australia.

― "¿E-estamos en-en los Montes Olga?" ― preguntó Kenny.

― "Eso parece…" ― musitó apenas Max.

― "Pero…" ― comenzó Tyson.

― "Entonces…. ¡Entonces estaremos bien!" ― casi gritó Max ― "Hay un puesto de guardias…eh… ah… ¡Ah… eh… e-estaremos bien!" ― casi lloró.

Ray continuaba en silencio mirando atentamente los singulares monolitos y las serias caras de Nme y los otros hombres.

La emoción era comprensible.

Hacía casi un año, durante el campeonato habían llegado a Ayers Rock, ahí quedaron de encontrarse los cuatro antes de empezar en serio a luchar. Kai, Tyson, Max y Ray… solos y como favor especial les dejaron subir.

— "¡VAMOS!" — gritó con emoción Tyson quien avanzaba…

Fue detenido abruptamente por la mano morena de uno de los hombres de Nme y frente a él clavada una muy conocida lanza.

El resto de los chicos paró en seco. Miraron sorprendidos a los otros. Nme negó con la cabeza y señaló el sol que poco a poco bajaba. Luego Dirigió su mano en sentido opuesto y murmuró algo. Tyson insistió en avanzar pero la mano firme le detuvo. De igual forma que Nme señaló al oriente y luego al cielo y luego al poniente.

— "Creo que debemos esperar hasta mañana" — comentó Ray.

— "¿P-pero por qué?" — protestó Max — "Si nos apresuramos encontraremos a los guardias y se comunicaran a casa y… estaremos de vuelta, podrán llamar a… por ayuda para Kai"

— "Lo sé Max… pero no podemos hacer nada a riesgo de molestarlos… y no estamos en condiciones para eso"

Lo que no quiso decirle al norteamericano fue que quizá lo habían hecho para no llegar con los guardias y correr el riesgo de ser acusados de secuestro y ellos liberados… y corrían el riesgo de ser asesinados.

— "Mañana estaremos en casa" — canturrea el rubio mientras contemplaba.

Kenny dormía a un lado abrazado a Dizzy.

— "¿Te preocupa que nos maten?" — Tyson comentó con bastante calma para sorpresa de Ray.

— "Si" — dijo después de un rato y en voz baja para que Max no le oyera.

— "No creo que lo hagan" — continúo Tyson — "De haberlo querido lo hubieran hecho antes, ahora sería muy peligroso con la fogata a la vista de la estación de guardias"

Ray parpadeó ante el razonamiento de Tyson, quien se miraba muy pensativo mientras contemplaba el fuego abrazando sus rodillas.

— "Dime… ¿No te parece extraño que estemos en Australia, especialmente en es parque y nadie nos haya encontrado?"

— "Si" — musitó Ray — cuya sorpresa aumentaba ante la actitud de Tyson.

— "Creímos que eran ladrones… y ¿Si es al contrario?"

— "No entiendo" — declaró Ray.

— "Creo que piensan que somos contrabandistas o algo así y ellos son los guardias"

Ray se rascó la nariz, analizando lo dicho por el chico de gorra. Era bastante probable que estuviera en lo cierto, sin embargo, aún quedaba el hecho que no entendieran el inglés, sus trajes tan aborígenes con armas tan simples… tan rudimentarias y su extraño comportamiento ante Dizzy, como si nunca hubieran estado cerca de un ordenador portátil.

— "Será mejor que nos durmamos" — señaló Tyson, notando como Max, se había dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro — "Mañana tendremos la respuesta, Ray"

— "O más preguntas…" — dijo para sí antes de dormirse.

Tan cansados estaban que no escucharon un extraño sonido, grave y particular… (aunque no desconocido, porque ese precisamente era el que reproducía Dizzy) proveniente de un instrumento musical más particular, los cantos que de alguna manera celebraban algo y anunciaban que algo místico y maravilloso se vería mañana.

En la oscuridad Nme dibujó los cuatro triángulos con la punta invertida y sobre ellos colocó tres blades y miró… un espacio quedó libre.

----ooooOoooo----

Uyyyy… finalmente logré actualizar.

Agradezco a todos aquellos mis apreciables lectores que pese a la tardanza aún siguen la historia o apoyan a esta muy retrasada escritora.

A algunos les contesté en la entrega anterior, otros por ser anónimos no. La mayoría acertó donde se encontraban cuatro de cinco chicos… Hasta el momento nadie ha acertado donde se encuentra Kai.

Quería que se encontraran… pero no estoy tan segura que lo hagan en el siguiente o quizá si, porque ya se me acabaron las opciones.

Como siempre y quizá con más aprecio: GRACIAS

Un abrazooooooo.


	14. Chapter 14 Kostya: principio y final

**Capítulo 13 **

**"Kostya: principio y final" **

**

* * *

**

Kai quería marcharse al día siguiente… corrección al atardecer. Aunque su situación no era desesperada, tampoco era envidiable. Poco a poco su caza a domicilio empezó a disminuir y no podía esperar a que mejorara. Consideraba que con el agua que tenía y la comida que había acumulado podría salvar los primeros kilómetros que calculaba tendría que recorrer para llegar a la zona relativamente verde que podía distinguir desde su elevado observatorio. Considerando su posible avance, había calculado que le llevaría un par de días. Los cactus que se miraban antes, probablemente le darían alguna alimentación y agua… ya fuera por ellos mismos o por los animales que sin duda vivirían en las cercanías… solamente que tendría que tener cuidado con las serpientes y quizá alacranes (escorpiones) que sin duda encontraría.

Suspiró sin poderlo evitar, mientras regresaba al interior de la cueva en busca de un poco de agua, que sin dura era su mayor preocupación. Podía hasta cierto punto mantener control sobre el hambre, pero no sobre la sed, por lo menos en un clima tan cálido.

Tomó apenas un poco de agua, lo suficiente para pasarla pero al mismo tiempo conservar un poco para su expedición. En especial porque no estaba seguro que tanto avanzaría, en especial por el calor del lugar que sin problemas llegaría a 40° C. si no es que más.

Tala y el resto de los rusos siempre se burlaban de él sobre esa _debilidad. _Decían que para ser el guardián de un ser de fuego era muy inútil cuando se trataba del calor. Y aunque ese comentario les había valido irse al diablo (más de una vez), y en la última ocasión les había pedido _amablemente_ que se bajaran del vehículo y terminó abandonándolos en medio de una desolada carretera en las afueras de Volvogrado (ciudad al suroeste de Rusia) no podía negar que tenían razón.

Revisó nuevamente sus heridas. No había infección y aunque aún tenían una extraña tonalidad se sentía mejor, no escocía, sin duda era una buena señal de recuperación. Su pierna también parecía que mejoraba, la hinchazón había disminuido lo suficiente para caminar una prudente distancia, aunque tenía algunas dudas de poder avanzar a la velocidad que necesitaba para llegar al primer punto que calculaba le serviría de refugio… aunque tampoco podía estar seguro, toda vez que las distancias podían ser engañosas y ser sorprendido por el sol antes de llegar. Aun así, nadie creería que apenas un poco más de 40 horas había sido mordido por una cascabel. Eso sin duda marcaba un punto a su favor para una recuperación sino milagrosa al menos sorprendente.

Dentro de algunas horas, cuando oscureciera volvería verificar la posición de las estrellas para poder orientarse y confirmar la ruta a seguir. Su anterior debilidad le había impedido establecer con seguridad la variación de las mismas. Es verdad que la mayoría de pequeños depredadores salían a cazar de noche y podría dejar pasar alimentos y exponerse a una picadura, pero prefería correr ese riesgo calculado a terminar sofocado a medio camino, una insolación en sus condiciones le debilitarían más, en cambio viajar de noche o por lo menos de madrugada le proporcionarían jornada de caminata más fresca y sin duda podría avanzar más de esa forma reduciendo con ello las probabilidades de una insolación y quizá con suerte encontrar algún viajero haciendo uso de una fogata que le proporcionaría una información más exacta de dónde se encontraba…

* * *

-oooOooo-

Ray fue el primero en despertar. Se incorporó a medias, frotándose los ojos. Aún estaba oscuro, sin embargo ya había movimiento en el campamento. Nweam parecía emocionado aunque trataba de disimularlo. El segundo (quien había ordenado que fueran atados) asentía con la cabeza mientras Nme indicaba algo y uno de los ancianos miraba a los durmientes.

Nme se le quedó mirando luego que el anciano hablara. Miró fijamente a Ray y señaló hacia los otros. El joven chino suspiró y extendió su brazo para despertar al más cercano, que era Tyson, quien ni se movió; siempre había dificultades con despertarlo y esta vez no fue la excepción. Dando un suspiro, decidió despertar a Max, éste hizo lo propio con el siguiente…

Salvo Tyson el resto de los chicos casi estaban listos. Nweam se acercó a Tyson y para inquietud de Ray con su lanza, pero antes que usara la punta de ésta, fue llamado por Nme. Ray notó la mirada de incredulidad en el menor al recibir un pequeño envoltorio.

Nweam se acercó al durmiente y giró la cabeza. La mirada de Nme fue firme. Ray se interpuso temiendo que le hiciera algo malo, pero parpadeó al notar que había allí. Dio un paso atrás ante la mirada de los otros chicos.

— "¿Ray?" — preguntó Max bastante inquieto.

— "Nada que nosotros no haríamos" — comentó.

El grito de Tyson fue espectacular y arrancó más de una sonrisa entre los presentes.

— "¡No es gracioso!" — protestó el peliazul ante las carcajadas de Max y Nweam.

Pero lo era. Días atrás Nme les había enseñado unas pequeñas bolitas (frutitas) de un penetrante y muy desagradable olor, Kenny casi había vomitado y a los otros les había ardido los ojos. Más fuertes que las sales para reanimar, ahora bien ¿Puedan imaginar lo que sintió Tyson cuando se las acercaron a la nariz?

Comentarios en dos diferentes idiomas no se dejaron de oír, pero para cualquiera sería obvio que era una especie de burla, cosa que Tyson lo entendía perfectamente aunque sin enojarse realmente. Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de Ray fue una mirada nostálgica y sonrisa en el rostro de Nme que le pareció muy familiar.

* * *

-oooOooo-

Kai empezó su primera exploración real. No es que antes no lo hubiera intentado, simplemente el inclemente sol le había disuadido después de un par de horas. Sin embargo, no había sido del todo en vano. Había conseguido una buena vara, tanto para apoyarse como para usarla de defensa y ataque. Los chaparrales del lugar le indicaban que la estación seca apenas empezaba, estaban verdes y aunque la zona era árida y el desarrollo de la vegetación era por adaptabilidad, existían animales más grandes de los cuales podría sin duda alimentarse poniendo trampas. Rastros de tortugas y conejos, que no había visto y… también más serpientes…

Ahora encontró en su rudimentaria trampa un pequeño conejo, un poco mayor que una rata grande. Elevó su mirada al cielo, al menos tenía unas tres horas de luz. Bien podría intentar una caminata de una hora observar, calcular su situación y regresar o, permanecer un día más, aunque ello significara un día más de riesgo quizá para los otros... si todavía podían ser ayudados. No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo permaneció inconsciente, si habían sido algunos minutos, horas o días… de ser esto último… sacudió su cabeza ante este último pensamiento.

Volvió a poner la trampa y decidió que esta vez se alimentaría más sanamente. Mientras lo hacía volvió a pensar en ellos. Estaban vivos, se repetía… con el conejo en sus manos… y se volverían a encontrar como lo haría con Dranzer.

Empezó a juntar algunas ramillas para preparar un pequeño fuego para su más fresco alimento.

-oooOooo-

La caminata empezó después de una pequeña comida. Tyson y Ray cargaron los ponchos (frazadas o cobijas) que les abrigaran la noche anterior… o eso entendieron que tenían que hacer por señas que Nweam les hizo, después de enrollarlas.

Avanzaron con algo de prisa. Finamente llegaron a unos metros de esas formaciones rocosas tan particulares… hasta que el sol salió. Si el espectáculo anterior fue impresionante, el del amanecer no se quedó atrás. La vez anterior la vieron a una distancia prudencial. Ahora se acercaban entre ellas mientras la luz del sol cambiaban de color a medida que se desplazaba entre ellas.

Estuvieron en muda contemplación durante un breve momento, y avanzaron entre las cabezas.

Los chicos avanzaban con algo de inquietud entre las grandes e impresionantes formaciones rocosas, habían avanzado casi todo el día, estaban cansados pero al mismo tiempo sentían una extraña inquietud que les impelía a avanzar… avanzar.

A eso del mediodía habían pasado entre senderos y múltiples bifurcaciones, sin embargo, por estar tan impresionados con los monolitos no notaron que solo iban cinco personas, Nme, Nweam, dos ancianos y el segundo al mando. Nme les llevaba hizo una seña y se detuvieron.

Era un monolito, el más redondo hasta el momento, pero algo en él se sentía familiar… algo que ninguno de los chicos lograba entender. Sin saber porqué el corazón de los chicos empezó a latir con violencia, en especial el de Ray. Nme se adelantó, y durante algunos minutos permaneció en silencio con ambas manos juntas. El anciano se acercó a él y murmuró algo a lo que Nme asintió con la cabeza. Despacio se acercó a lo que parecía un arbusto, al apartarlo suavemente descubrieron una estrecha entrada. Nme contuvo el aliento. El segundo tocó la entrada como dudando que estuviera ahí. Uno de los ancianos le dijo algo a Nweam y éste les entregó a los chicos el extraño recipiente de piel con agua a Ray, una pequeña cesta de mimbre con provisiones y tres ponchos o frazadas… y una sonrisa.

Haciéndoles señas para que lo siguieran todos entraron a la cueva.

El lugar parecía que hacía mucho tiempo no era visitado, pero no podían decirlos con seguridad. Telas de arañas y polvo en las paredes que tocaban. Nme encabezó la procesión cuando encendió una pequeña tea que llevaba, uno de los ancianos después, Ray, Max, Tyson y Kenny, seguidos por Nwam, el otro anciano y el otro hombre, quien también encendió una antorcha. Después de algunos minutos caminando en un estrecho pasillo llegaron a lo que parecía ser una bóveda más amplia.

La luz de la antorcha y unos cuantos agujeros en el techo del monolito les permitían ver el interior, era increíble, sus paredes rojizas contrastaban con la blanca luz que penetraba y la rojiza de la antorcha. En una de las esquinas se encontraban cuatro manos dibujadas o pintadas en la pared y un pequeño dibujo debajo de ellas. La silueta era blanca así como la del signo que representaban algo o representaron aunque éstos últimos estaban algo borrosos. Pero notaron que la cámara se iluminaba más a medida que la luz proveniente del techo iluminaba más y más.

Nme se acercó sin vacilación a ellos. Tocó con suavidad de huella del extremo izquierdo y sonrió con la misma nostalgia que con anterioridad había visto Ray. Pasó un largo rato hasta que Nme levantó la vista y entonces les hizo señas para que se acercaran. Él notó las miradas que los chicos intercambiaban entre sí, uno a uno les hizo que colocaran sus manos sobre las manos dibujadas… excepto a uno.

Nunca se acercó a Kenny, quien cuando notó los dibujos bajó la cabeza.

— "¿Kenny?" — lo llamó Ray.

Nme negó con la cabeza.

— "¿Por qué?" — preguntó, inseguro si entendía la pregunta.

Entonces, Nme sacudió con suavidad el polvo que cubría los dibujos debajo de las manos. Los chicos se quedaron sin habla al distinguir los dibujos que en ese momento fueron iluminados por una tenue luz proveniente del techo… en forma tosca, una tortuga, un cuadrúpedo rayado, una serpiente con alas pero con bigotes y un ave con tres plumas en la cola…

* * *

-oooOooo-

Kai despertó repentinamente, trató de incorporarse pero un agudo dolor en las costillas y en un brazo se lo impidió. Con más calma se incorporó. Ya recordaba lo que había sucedido, pese a que todavía lo dudaba. Sintió un poco de frío y sus sienes palpitaban produciendo un ligero dolor de cabeza. Se puso de lado, teniendo cuidado con sus heridas.

Cerró los ojos tratando de normalizar su respiración para disminuir el dolor en su cabeza. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño… estaba flotando en un inmenso vacío, pero de alguna forma Dranzer estuvo con él y lo cubrió con sus alas, dándole calor y bienestar… escuchó las voces de Tyson, Ray, Kenny y Max, solo eran murmullos, tenían miedo pero no podía verlos o hablarles, porque su garganta se negaba a emitir algún sonido.

Una gran ansiedad se apoderó de él, aunque estaba oscuro a su alrededor sentía que la oscuridad se hacía más densa y pesada, que poco a poco le apretaba, le cercaba… ya no los escuchaba y la calidez que su fénix le otorgaba iba desapareciendo… fue cuando despertó.

— "¿Dónde estarán?" — murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar conciliar el sueño.

* * *

-oooOooo-

Uno de los ancianos empezó a soplar un extraño instrumento de madera y el otro a golpear dos maderos de forma curva, como sus bumerang, que hasta el momento no habían notado. El sonido era como sostenido una cadencia algo rápida que armonizaba perfectamente con el canto del anciano que golpeaba los maderos y el segundo hombre al mando. El jovencito Nweam miraba extasiado lo sucedido… para él era un gran honor esa ceremonia.

Nme guió a Kenny al lado derecho mientras los chicos examinaban los dibujos. Nweam se acercó a su señal y le presentó una cajita. El hombre dibujó un rectángulo en la pared, luego tomó la mano del chico de lentes y la puso de palma, la untó con pintura blanca y la presionó contra la pared, arriba del rectángulo.

La música terminó, Nme se inclinó e hizo unas extrañas marcas, después de señalar al fénix y los guió a una más estrecha entrada. Ellos se asustaron y negaron con la cabeza, temiendo ser encerrados. Nme respiró profundamente y pronunció una palabra: _koysta, _ellos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Entonces, el anciano de mayor edad se acercó a ellos señaló a Tyson y a la entrada, lo empujó con un poco más de fuerza de lo que se esperaría de alguien de su edad.

Ese empujón hizo que las manos de Tyson se apoyaran en la roca. Ray señaló la antorcha y Nweam miró a un anciano, éste negó, volviendo a señalar la entrada. Los chicos se negaban, Tyson fue empujado esta vez por Nme, sin embargo, cambió de parecer y dirigió su mirada a Kenny quien se puso muy nervioso, retrocediendo hasta chocar con Tyson quien con el empujón de Kenny terminó con su espalda en la entrada.

Kenny dio un chillido cuando vio que algo brilló en el interior de ese pasadizo estrecho… Nuevas miradas de confusión entre los chicos.

— "K-A-I" — pronunció con dificultad Nme y señaló con más insistencia.

Temerosos, indecisos pero a la vez atraídos al ver ese brillo comenzaron a entrar en el siguiente orden: Kenny, Tyson, Ray, Max y Ray… Justo cuando el último ingresó el último… una luz los envolvió y luego la oscuridad volvió a reinar y el estrecho orificio se cerró.

Nme sonrió. Fijó su vista en la última figura al lado izquierdo donde en ese momento estaba sobre ella el rayo de luz… dirigió una mirada al resto de sus acompañantes quienes uno a uno empezaron a salir del lugar. Dirigió una última mirada al lugar antes de tocar esa última huella y salir de la cueva… para nunca regresar.

* * *

-ooooOoooo-

Hola!

Bueno finalmente actualicé agradezco sus comentarios, en verdad me disculpo por la tardanza. Lamentablemente no puedo prometer que esto no va ha suceder, sin embargo, no dejaré sin terminar la historia… la empecé hace mucho, y aunque realmente no ha avanzado como me gustaría, sigue adelante.

También este es uno de los capítulos más cortos pero, será compensado con el siguiente. En serio no podía hacerlo de otra manera para que no rompiera con la idea del siguiente.

Por cierto "Kostya" significa constante, me gustó la palabra y la tomé de una historia en inglés "Fantasmas del pasado" (Ghost of the past) de ForeverFalling86

Un abrazo y de nuevo gracias.


	15. Chapter 15 Adaptación

**Capítulo 14 **

**"Adaptación****"**

**

* * *

**

Kai decidió que lo mejor era tomar una corta siesta. Confiaba en no dormir profundamente... por aquello de los visitantes… despertar con una serpiente enroscada en tu pierna no se puede considerar amigable. Por suerte su sentido del oído se había acostumbrado a los sonidos del lugar y cualquier reptación, pasos o rodamiento de una piedra era detectable para su sensible sentido.

Aunque sus heridas estaban cicatrizando bastante bien, no estaba supurando ni tenían las clásicas señales de infección y pese a tener un poco más de día y medio (por lo menos eso creía) su encuentro con la serpiente no le había -después de todo- no le había causado tanto daño.

Una pequeña piedra se desprendió del techo que lo protegía y cayó sin miramientos al suelo para rodar varios metros abajo… sonido al cual se había acostumbrado.

Tomó una larga inhalación y poco a poco se quedó dormido.

* * *

Despertó pasadas algunas horas después.

Según sus cálculos faltaban al menos tres horas para que oscureciera… No pudo evitar molestarse… aún dormía mucho, eso solo podía significar que todavía estaba muy débil por su pequeña exploración en la tarde. No tuvo mucha opción, la comida había empezado a escasear, un pequeño roedor del cual no quedó mucho y algunas rodajas de serpiente que se había secado al sol era insuficiente para un viaje largo. Quería marcharse al día siguiente… corrección al atardecer. Aunque eso dependería de cómo se sintiera al día siguiente. Si bien su situación no era desesperada, tampoco era envidiable. Lo que más le preocupaba por el momento era establecer una posible ruta a través de la guía de las estrellas. Tendría que esperar a que oscureciera para tener una certeza de donde quedaba el norte, basado en sus observaciones diurnas y cada cuanto variaba durante la noche. Necesitaba un poco más de comida y solo esperaba que la trampa que había dejado le proporcionara algún alimento algo más grande que un ratoncito.

Según sus observaciones y esperaba que fueran certeras, le indicaron que la estación seca apenas empezaba, aunque la zona era árida y el desarrollo de la vegetación era por adaptabilidad, por el rastro podría decir que estaba habitado por animales más grandes y aunque no los vio habían indubitables rastros de de tortugas y conejos de los cuales podría sin duda alimentarse. Solo esperaba que su rudimentaria trampa pudiera atrapar algo… y ese algo no fuera comido por otro algo más grande. Una experiencia en la tundra siberiana de la cual salió medianamente librado… al menos no fue al que le amputaron dos dedos, le había demostrado que no podía darlo todo por hecho.

Hizo un gesto de dolor al reacomodarse.

Y quedaba un problema –a su juicio mayor- el agua. Aunque su blade había sufrido las consecuencias de su intento por obtener agua o al menos aumentar su caudal, calculaba que no era suficiente para un lugar tan árido y su problema con el calor. Suspiró involuntariamente… al recordar como los rusos se burlaban de él… aunque una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al pensar que los había dejado abandonados cuando empezaron a fastidiar con eso.

Poco a poco se fue adormeciendo…

* * *

Kai despertó repentinamente, trató de incorporarse pero un agudo dolor en las costillas y en un brazo se lo impidió. Con más calma se incorporó. Ya recordaba lo que había sucedido, pese a que todavía lo dudaba. Sintió un poco de frío y sus sienes palpitaban produciendo un ligero dolor de cabeza. Se puso de lado, teniendo cuidado con sus heridas.

Cerró los ojos tratando de normalizar su respiración para disminuir el dolor en su cabeza. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño… estaba flotando en un inmenso vacío, pero de alguna forma Dranzer estuvo con él y lo cubrió con sus alas, dándole calor y bienestar… escuchó las voces de Tyson, Ray, Kenny y Max, solo eran murmullos, tenían miedo pero no podía verlos o hablarles, porque su garganta se negaba a emitir algún sonido.

Una gran ansiedad se apoderó de él, aunque estaba oscuro a su alrededor sentía que la oscuridad se hacía más densa y pesada, que poco a poco le apretaba, le cercaba… ya no los escuchaba y la calidez que su fénix le otorgaba iba desapareciendo… fue cuando despertó.

— "¿Dónde estarán?" — murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar conciliar el sueño… pues había visto que apenas habían pasado unos diez o quince minutos de su primera observación.

— "¡KAIIIIIIIIIIII!" — gritaron emocionados y alegres al reencontrarse con su amigo.

El pobre Kai despertó violentamente, y se levantó de golpe… los cuatro chicos (Max, Tyson –quien le había descubierto- Ray y Kenny caminaron con rapidez y al abrazarlo no pudieron dejar de observar su gesto de dolor y la dificultad que tenía para estar de pie, más que la mirada de fastidio tan usual en él.

— "¿Estás bien?" — preguntó Max, al notar su tensión.

— "Si" — dijo muy quedo aunque se llevó el brazo sano a sus costillas, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Ray.

— "¿Seguro?" — preguntó Kenny

Kai iba a afirmarlo cuando — "Déjame ver como estás"— _ordenó_ Ray.

— "Estoy bien y…"

— "No lo estás… es obvio hasta para Tyson" — (mirada del aludido, ejem nada amigable) — "Y será mejor que lo aceptes y colabores"

— "Hmm" — de mala gana se sentó en una piedra — "Estoy bien"

Y aunque no sabían como se habían reunido, en ese momento no le importó a Ray. De hecho a ninguno de los chicos, solo les preocupaba la palidez en el rostro de su amigo y los evidentes gestos de dolor. Así que cuando Kai les afirmó que estaba bien, no solo no le creyó sino luchó con un atónito Kai, aunque muy poco y el bicolor solo se defendía con una mano para extrañeza de Ray, finalmente logró levantarle la camisa.

— "Si y por eso tienes esos vendajes" — (como recordarán no muy buenos) — "¡Por favor! Solo deja que los revise…"

— "No"

— "Pero… mira Kai tú…" — notó que Kai se cruzó de brazos su típica reacción cuando se negaba a algo… aunque nuestro querido chinito no estaba para eso — "¡NO! mira Kai no estamos para tus caprichos… si insistes te lastimaremos más de lo que estás"

— "…"

A una seña de Ray, Max y Tyson luchaba por quitarle la camisa y los vendajes… pese a lo fuerte que era Kai, su condición no permitía mucha defensa… cosa que se dio cuenta además que en verdad lo estaban lastimando.

— "Basta… de acuerdo…" — dijo enfadadísimo pero en voz anormalmente jadeante.

— "¡Dios!"

La expresión no era para menos, al revisar notaron que Kai tenía moretones en un costado y abdomen, debajo de los vendajes en el antebrazo una quemadura, aunque no era "_tan_" impresionante por su extensión, si era considerable y extraña, era una quemada negra, no parecía una quemada normal… un manchón negro… y si…

— "No está infectada" — dijo leyéndoles sus temores.

— "Pero…" — dijo con duda, aunque el tono de voz de Kai no era de pregunta sino una muy categórica afirmación.

— "Es una quemada por la energía…" — y soltándose con algo de brusquedad empezó a vendarla nuevamente. Aunque con torpeza y con mucha dificultad, como si cada movimiento del brazo le doliera.

— "Espera, yo lo haré" — dijo Ray, quien notó la vacilación de Kai… hasta que asintió sin ganas.

El resto de los chicos se quedaron pensando en "_quemada por la energía_"… y comprendieron que se la hizo cuando recibió la última carga de energía que trataban de controlar. Se miraron para incomodidad de Kai, sin duda iban a decir algo cuando…

— "No creerás lo que pasamos… fue… a decir verdad aún no lo puedo creer" — dijo Max con una sonrisa, aunque su voz no parecía tan alegre.

— "¿Cómo subieron?" — preguntó aún sin poder creer que no los había visto pasar… o ellos a él.

Ellos parpadearon como recordando lo sucedido minutos antes… se miraron entre sí para mirar a un Kai que les miraba interrogantemente fastidiado.

— "Ah…" — empezó Max.

— "No subimos… sino entramos por una cueva" — respondió Tyson.

Kai se les quedó mirando como si dijeran uno de sus usuales disparates.

— "Estábamos en Kata Tjuta" — comentó Ray.

— "¿Dónde?"

— "En Kata Tjuta" — al notar el gesto de incredulidad de Kai, Tyson agregó — "..en Australia…"

— "Sé donde queda Ayers Rock, son los Montes Olga" — comentó con algo de molestia en la voz.

— "Estamos hablando de Kata Tjunta" — insistió Tyson.

— "Eh… Tyson… es el nombre inglés" — agregó Kenny.

— "En todo caso no me han dicho como subieron…" — insistió Kai y agregó más para sí — "A menos que…"

— "En serio, no es una exageración de Tyson, estuvimos en el Uluru, y… no habían puestos de guardias… descuida ya te contaremos" — dijo Ray al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Kai.

— "Pero…" — empezó a decir Kai — en tanto Ray terminaba de vendarle y éste se ponía su camisa.

— "Aunque no lo creas, ven a ver y te darás cuenta…"

— "Max… revisé la cueva y no tiene salida" — aclaró Kai.

— "Vamos Kai, estuvimos caminando mucho y necesitamos reponernos" — insistió Tyson mientras se asomaba al final de la cueva… — "Woa. ¡MAX, RAY, KENNY! ¡VER ESTO!"

— "¿No puedes gritar más fuerte?" — ironizó Kai.

Pero Tyson o no lo escuchó o le ignoró. En todo caso, los mencionados por Tyson fueron a ver y se quedaron tan sorprendidos como el chico de gorra.

— "Esto… esto no se parece a donde estábamos" — al parecer Kenny finalmente había encontrado su lengua.

— "Por ahora creo que necesitamos agua…" — empezó a decir Max, aún fascinado por el inesperado espectáculo.

— "…Y comida"— finalizó Tyson.

— "Hay agua al fondo de la cueva y si tienen mucha hambre algo de carne seca"

— "¡Genial!… finalmente algo bueno" — y nuestro adorable goloso corrió en la dirección que le fue indicada, se llevó una porción a la boca… un sabor raro le inquietó — "¿Kai?"

— "¿Qué?" — preguntó a su vez Kai al notar el gesto de extrañeza del peliazul.

— "Tiene un sabor raro ¿Qué es?" — insistió Tyson

— "No preguntes… solo cómela… es comestible"

— "Pero…" — insistió

— "Haz lo que quieras"— dijo bastante enojado.

Pero no hubo protesta y al acabar con un poco más, Tyson se dirigió al fondo de la cueva, ahí encontró la roca que ya conocemos, la quitó y empezó a beber…

— "Oye yo también quiero agua" — protestó Kenny al notar como Tyson acabó con el agua.

Ray se quedó mirando el lugar. Vio como una gotita se deslizaba del techo de la cueva y después de algún tiempo otra… y aún no bajaba a la roca. Una idea nada agradable e inquietante le cruzó por la mente… esa idea se confirmó al ver el rostro de Kai que durante un segundo no estaba tan indiferente. Se acercó a donde estaba, pues el bicolor había optado por sentarse en su lugar habitual, teniendo por respaldo la pared de la cueva.

— "¿Sabes dónde estamos?" — le preguntó Ray.

— "No"

— "¿Recuerdas que sucedió después de la última ronda de energía?"

— "Algo"

— "¿Tienes a Dranzer?"

— "No"

— "¿En verdad la cueva es de una sola entrada?" — preguntó Ray, aunque no lo quiso decir a los otros (por aquello que no se hubiesen dado cuenta, al entrar al lugar notó que la abertura por donde entraron ya no existía.

— "Si" — contestó Kai algo molesto.

— "¿Cuánto tarda en llenarse el recipiente?"

— "Unas cinco…" — no continuó sino cerró los ojos y giró su rostro a otro lado.

En tanto los otros protestaban por la acción egoísta de Tyson, Ray se agachó y de entre sus cosas (que dejaron en el suelo al descubrir a Kai), sacó el "interesante" el recipiente que les había dado el indígena y se lo acercó a Kai.

— "Creo que esto te caerá mejor, es agua de manantial no de piedra"

— "No…"

— "Te sentirás mejor… y nosotros también" — dijo con voz extraña, Kai se le quedó viendo, pero no dijo nada y obedientemente lo llevó a los labios bebiendo un poco — "Tyson y Kenny, necesitamos ver donde estamos, acompáñenme… sin protestar" — dijo con voz de mando que sorprendió a todos en especial al mismísimo Kai, quien continuó en silencio — "Kenny no es necesario que lleves a Dizzy, no creo que a Kai le importe si la dejas con él y ustedes ayúdenme a dejar en orden nuestras cosas"

Kenny asintió y con sumo cuidado dejó su computadora cerca de Kai en tanto Ray organizaba a los otros así como las cosas que tenían consigo.

— "Max, será mejor que descanses un poco… ¿Te molestaría que se quede Max?" — preguntó a Kai, quien se encogió de hombros — "Ah Max, pon nuevamente el recipiente… necesitaremos agua al regresar" — y diciendo eso casi arrastró a Tyson hacia fuera.

— "Tengan cuidado"— se oyó la voz de Kai, aunque éste solo vio a Ray — "… más adelante hay una pendiente y… cascabeles"

— "Lo tendremos en cuenta" —comentó Ray sin voltear a verlo.

* * *

AFUERA…

— "¿Aún tenías agua y no nos diste? ¿Por qué?" — se oyó un reclamo.

— "Era el agua de reserva" — contestó Ray de una forma que hizo que Kenny levantara la vista y nuevamente la bajara al entender.

— "¡Reserva! ¿Entonces para que se la diste?"

— "Tyson" — dijo con voz triste… — "El agua que te tomaste… tardó sin dudas horas en juntarse…"

— "¡¿y?"

— "Kai no había tomado nada…"— musitó Kenny, entendiendo el gesto tanto de Kai como de Ray.

— "Yo… yo… no era mi intención" — Tyson bajó la cabeza… en realidad no había sido su intención, solo… solo estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado… fue entonces que todo lo demás salió de su perspectiva.

— "Lo sabemos Tyson… descuida… todos lo sabemos" — le consoló Ray.

* * *

Max siguiendo las instrucciones de Ray se dispuso a colocar el recipiente, al dejarlo en su lugar notó que apenas húmeda la depresión de la piedra. Estático y semi-fascinado observó que durante poco más de cinco minutos como apenas tenía agua suficiente para humedecer la yema de un dedo. Fue entonces que comprendió porqué lo había dejado Ray. Aunque no entendía porqué no se lo dijo directamente; Ray sabía que no necesitaba descansar puesto que no estaba enfermo o lastimado... era por Kai.

Observó la pared, la pequeña grieta por donde se filtraba agua y calculó que un golpe podría hacer que cayera más. Sacó el lanzador, preparó su blade y lanzó. Su tiro fue preciso aunque algo suave en relación con el efecto que quería lograr –tampoco era que la cueva se derrumbara sobre ellos- se preparó para el siguiente lanzamiento aunque le imprimió un poco más de fuerza. No lo consiguió. Lo intentó otras veces, sus avances no eran los que esperaba, empezaba a impacientarse. En el siguiente intento logró agrietar la piedra... y el agua dejó de fluir.

Tragó saliva... esa no era la idea, pensaba angustiado — "¿y ahora?" — dijo en voz alta.

— "Sólo concéntrate" — escuchó decir una voz ronca a su espalda — "Inclínalo en un ángulo agudo"

Siguiendo esas instrucciones lo lanzó... no ocurrió nada.

— "Otra vez" — habló nuevamente Kai, quien se había levantado de su lugar siguiendo a Max… él también entendió lo que Ray le había pedido hacer al rubio.

En esa ocasión la roca se agrietó más y el goteo aumentó. Y antes de intentar otro lanzamiento se hizo escuchar por tercera vez la voz de Kai — "No más"

— "Podría hacer caer más agua" — comentó el rubio.

— "No alteres el equilibrio del lugar. Ignoramos si es un afluente o agua acumulada por lluvia o humedad nocturna" — Giró y muy despacio se sentó cerca de ahí y cerró los ojos.

Max le observaba. Se miraba bastante pálido y débil. Max estaba a punto de sugerirle que debería descansar cuando el otro abrió los ojos. Por su mirada, el rubio supo que no era una buena idea hacerlo.

— "¿Dracil está bien?"

— "No lo sé. El blade si. Cuando despertamos, salvo Dizzy ninguna de las bestias bit estaba. Y por cierto Dizzy no se encuentra en su mejor forma ¿Dranzer?"

— "No lo tengo"

— "Tu blade"

— "Estropeado" — al notar la mirada a la roca — "Cuando desperté ya estaba así. ¿Dónde estuvieron?"

— "Quizá aún no lo creas... pero despertamos en Australia… porque aquí no es el mismo lugar ¿verdad?"

— "Cuéntame" — dijo ignorando el último comentario.

— "Ah… ¿No deberías descansar?"

Una mirada de mal humor y bastante elocuente respondió a su sugerencia. Max no tuvo más opción. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a contarle todo lo que les había pasado. Kai le escuchaba atentamente y solamente una vez le interrumpió para pedirle algún detalle.

Kai se interesó particularmente cuando entraron a la cueva y las marcas. Parpadeó cuando Max mencionó lo del fénix y palabra: _koysta, _aunque Max no la pudo pronunciar adecuadamente por tanto Kai no podía asegurar su significado. También pareció interesado en la luz en el interior de ese pasadizo. Si embargo lo que realmente causó extrañeza al ruso, fue la pronunciación de su nombre.

— "¿Estás seguro?"

—"Si, nos causó extrañeza pero estoy seguro que pronunció tu nombre"

— "En algún momento mencionaron mi nombre en sus conversaciones"

Max se quedó pensando un rato — "Bueno… si. Supongo que fue de ahí de donde lo tomó. ¿Pero aún así, no te parece extraño que lo mencionara?"

Kai no dijo nada.

— "Entonces una luz nos envolvió… estaba oscuro y cuando menos lo esperamos fue que salimos de la cueva… como se miraba una luz empezamos a caminar y… bueno te encontramos" — terminó Max.

Entonces el rubio como impelido por un resorte se puso de pie y caminó con ligereza al fondo de la cueva. Sin necesidad de levantar la cabeza Kai sabía a donde iba y porqué, así como que no encontraría.

— "Debe haberse derrumbado… pero no lo parece" — comentó en voz alta y luego girándose hacia Kai le preguntó — "¿Qué crees que pasó?"

Kai guardó silencio.

* * *

— "Entonces, Kenny. ¿Qué crees que pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?" — preguntó Tyson quien aún miraba impresionado el espectáculo que se extendía ante él… kilómetros y kilómetros de un paisaje agreste y completamente diferente a donde se encontraban.

— "No lo sé Tyson"

— "¿Pero debes tener alguna idea, no?" — insistió Tyson — "Porque estuvimos en Australia… ¿Estuvimos, cierto?"

— "Bueno…" — comenzó Kenny.

— "Kai dice que no sabe donde se encuentra" — comentó Kenny, entonces antes que Tyson argumentar algo continuó — "Sin embargo, nos habló de cascabeles" — meditó.

— "¿Y?"

— "Hay especies que son originarias o pertenecen a un determinado lugar en el mundo" — comenzó Kenny.

— "¿Cómo cuales?" — insistió Tyson.

— "Los pandas de China… o los rinocerontes de África" — intervino Ray, captando lo que quería decir el pequeño genio aunque todavía no asociaba lo que intentaba hacerles entender.

— "¿Qué con eso? Hay dos hermosos pandas en el zoológico por mi casa… bueno no tan cerca pero…"

— "Exacto" — ubicó Kenny y ante la mirada de los otros chicos, se irguió y adoptó su mejor pose para explicarles — "En un zoológico, pero esto no lo es"

— "Podría ser una reserva natural" — intervino Tyson comprendiendo lo que intentaba.

— "Bueno si… aunque usualmente se evita tener animales que no sean locales para evitar romper el delicado equilibrio de la naturaleza"

— "¿Y si fuera un refugio o centro de ayuda a animales?" — ambos chicos giraron para verlo de frente — "¿Qué? Lo he visto por televisión y hace unas dos semanas llegaron unas personas para ver si podía ayudarles para apoyar un centro de ayuda a animales que han sido rescatados de contrabandistas… Hey… ¿No pensarán que solo como y no pienso?"

Ambos chicos guardaron un bochornoso silencio.

Tyson los vió con mayor sospecha y se encogió de hombros — "Bueno, a veces doy esa apariencia, pero me interesan las causas justas… y aunque no soy tan bueno en la escuela… me esfuerzo… a veces" — dijo con su sonrisa despreocupada y bonachona — "No se preocupen"

— "Regresando a la pregunta de Tyson acerca de donde nos encontramos" — retomó la conversación el joven chino.

— "Ah si. Kai habló de cascabeles ¿no?" — Ray afirmó con la cabeza — "Bien, si consideramos que lo que nos ha sucedido es raro y a riesgo de parecer aún más extraño… creería que estamos en América"

— "¿América? ¿Estás seguro?" — preguntó aún con más desconcierto Ray — "Es al otro lado del mundo"

— "No en realidad, estamos más cerca de Australia que de lo que crees… aunque dependería de que parte de América…"

— "¿A qué te refieres?" — comentó Tyson bastante interesado.

— "Las cascabeles, pertenecen a la familia de los crótalos" — al ver la mirada de los otros suspiró con desaliento — "Es como se llama a cierta subfamilia de serpientes venenosas, si no estoy mal más de cien y aunque se le ubica mejor como aquellas serpientes que tienen formaciones óseas en la cola y producen un sonido característico… bueno dicen que suena como castañuelas o sonajas (chinchines)"

— "¿Cómo sabes eso?" — preguntó maravillado Ray, porque pensaba que el pequeño genio solo estudiaba cuestiones de computación, física, matemática pero no que tuviera conocimientos de zoología.

— "Un trabajo para Ciencias de la Naturaleza"

— "Ya las recuerdo, creo que las ví en una película del Viejo Oeste… donde atacaban a los jinetes descuidados" — comentó Tyson.

— "Bueno… si creo que si" — afirmó el Jefe.

— "Chicos…" — comentó repentinamente Tyson.

— "Eso no significa que estemos en América" — empezó Ray bastante interesado en el asunto original.

— "Chicos…"

— "Hay diferentes clases de crotálidos, serpiente de cascabel, el mocasín, la cabeza de cobre, la labaria o nauyaca real y el surucucú"

— "Aún así… no sé como es"

— "¡Chicos!" — insistió Tyson.

— "Ya Tyson, esto es importante" — comentó Kenny — "Aún no he pasado a la descripción…"

— "Creo que yo si se como son" — comentó — "¿Gruesas… la cabeza en forma de triángulo… color arena aunque con manchas que parecen diamantes?"

— "Exacto… ¿También hiciste un trabajo?" — preguntó despreocupadamente Ray.

— "Nooo…" — ambos chicos escucharon la voz de Tyson con un tinte bastante angustiado. Pero no se giraron.

— "¡Chicos!"

— "Vaya, en verdad las reconoces ¿Cómo?" — se admiró Kenny.

— "L-la tengo enfrente" — comentó Tyson haciendo que los chicos dieran un salto hacia atrás logrando con ello que la serpiente se despertara y empezara su característico aviso de muerte.

Cuando Tyson creyó ver otra vez el cielo de los blades, uno de color verde cortó limpiamente la cabeza para luego regresar a manos de su rubio propietario.

— "¡Gracias Max!" — dijo Tyson cayendo de rodillas al suelo luego de algunos segundos, en especial por reconocer al dueño del blade.

— "Oh… de nada. Kai pensó que podrías necesitar un par de ojos extras… por cierto mandó a preguntar a Ray si sabe como prepararla y le dije que ya teníamos experiencia con eso"

Ray sonrió pensando en Nme — "Descuida, dile que la prepararé adecuadamente"

Max asintió — "¿Estás bien Tyson?" — preguntó con preocupación al notar que su amigo aún permanecía hincado.

— "Yo no quiero comerla. ¡Yo no me como las cosas que quieren comerme!"

— "Eh… no te quería comer… solo… bueno eso" — dijo Max tratando de no agravar el asunto, en especial porque Kenny parecía más blanco que el papel.

— "Pero Tyson, tenemos pocas provisiones y por lo que noté Kai tiene muy pocas, debemos de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para obtener alimentos" — razonó Ray apoyado por cabeceaditas de Max, en tanto auxiliaba a un casi desmayado Kenny.

— "Además, no se porqué te quejas amigo" — sonrió Max — "Ya antes la comiste"

— "¡Claro que no!" — protestó — "Comí aquellas cosas verdes que sacaron del río y estoy muy seguro que esos no atacaban ni eran serpientes" — dijo con malestar.

— "Eran berros silvestres" — aclaró Kenny — "Creo que Max se refiere a hace un rato…" —dijo recuperándose lo suficiente gracias al apoyo de Ray.

El rostro de Tyson era elocuente… — "¿Eh? ¡NO!"

— "Me temo que sí amigo" — comento Ray mientras recogía la serpiente y utilizaba uno de los cuchillos de piedra que le había dado Nme.

— "No" — negaba con énfasis.

— "¿De dónde crees que sacaría Kai la carne?"

* * *

Un increíble espectáculo de luces se podía admirar en lo alto de su refugio. Los cinco chicos miraban como el sol de ponía en el horizonte. Una pequeña brisa les indicó que debían acomodarse si querían dormir bien. Salvo una fuerte vara, que Kai se negó a usar para el fuego, no tenían mucha disponibilidad de leña. Esos pocos matorrales secos solo lograrían una fugaz fogata. Aunque Tyson y Max argumentaban que podrían traer leña, Kai los disuadió con el argumento que las cascabeles cazaban de noche y a menos que fueran con la idea de capturar alguna para comer y evitaran una muerte dolorosa optaron solamente por poner los matorrales como una débil barricada.

Ray no estaba seguro que funcionara, pero Kai le explicó que pese a ser tan endebles provocarían ruido y lograrían (por lo menos ellos) despertarse ante cualquier visitante.

Con las provisiones que traían los más jóvenes se dispusieron a una frugal cena y aunque Tyson protestó un poco Ray fue inflexible en la distribución.

Como de costumbre los chicos se ubicaron para dormir Tyson y Max, Kenny y Ray… hasta que notaron a Kai. Éste les miró detenidamente.

— "Yo puedo dormir con Max y Tyson… a-así… tú…" — pero Kenny no pudo terminar su oración ante la mirada de su capitán.

— "No es necesario" — dijo Kai tan fríamente que los otros se sintieron aún más incómodos.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí cuando Ray recordó algo… dentro de los trajes estaba un pequeño envoltorio que le había dado Nme. Era un pequeño manto, lo suficiente para ser utilizado por una persona, quizá no como frazada pero al menos cubría lo suficiente.

— "Creo que esto solucionará el problema" — lo extendió hacia Kai, quien vaciló pero lo aceptó.

* * *

Ray se despertó… estaba desorientado hasta que en la penumbra gracias a la luz de la luna observó a Max y Tyson además de el suave ronquido de Kenny que yacía a su lado. Recordó donde estaban y descubrió con preocupación que su quinto y recién encontrado compañero no estaba.

Con cuidado para no despertar a Kenny ni a los otros se levantó. Y con su habitual andar felino se deslizó a buscar a Kai a quien suponía estaba en la entrada de la cueva.

Sintió algo de frío. Y con ello se preguntó como hizo Kai el tiempo que pasó ahí.

— "Ya te oí" — le contestó con su habitual voz aunque ahora susurrante.

— "En tu condición no deberías estar afuera" — dijo de la misma forma.

— "Ya dormí lo suficiente y el frío nunca ha sido un problema"

— "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

— "Estrellas" — y pensando que quizá Ray no entendía — "Si Kenny está en lo correcto y estamos en Estados Unidos, alcanzaremos una población si viajamos al norte"

— "Si, bueno… pero no necesitamos viajar de noche… recuerdo que dijiste sobre los animales nocturnos y después de nuestro encuentra con la cascabel… espera ¿En serio viajaremos de noche?"

— "Si y lo antes posible" — notando que Ray se le quedaba viendo — "Estoy bien… y necesitamos buscar otro lugar"

— "¿Por qué? Tenemos provisiones y…"

— "Exacto. El agua no alcanzará para todos… no tenemos opción"

Ambos guardaron silencio.

— "¿Kai?"

El otro no respondió… de alguna manera supo que no sería bueno.

— "¿Qué nos ocultas?"

Kai miró al cielo y vio una pequeña estrella fugaz que se perdió en el horizonte.

— "Cuando te comentamos que estuvimos en Australia y Kenny consideró que estábamos en América no objetaste, ni siquiera opinaste… ¿Sabías que estábamos en América?"

Lo escuchó resoplar.

— "¿Kai?"

— "Si, aunque no estaba seguro si en el norte o centro"

— "¿Por las cascabeles?" — al verlo asentir continuó — "Tampoco pareciste sorprendido que el pasillo por donde venimos pareciera que no existió"

— "¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron en Australia?"

— "¿Eh? ¿Por qué crees que pasamos tiempo ahí?"

— "Max tiene quemaduras en la cara y brazos. El resto de ustedes un leve bronceado… es obvio que pasaron mucho tiempo bajo el sol. Y aunque tienes más capacidad que los otros no podrían haber sobrevivido sin ayuda… eso lo demuestra con su _equipaje_"

— "Max te contó"

— "Solo confirmó lo que sospechaba"

— "Bueno, si. Pasamos un par de días muy duros antes que nos encontráramos con un nativo de nombre Nme"

— "¿Cuántos días?" — insistió.

— "Creo que una semana quizá… por donde despertamos dudo que hubiésemos pasado mucho tiempo"

— "Entiendo… Max dijo que en una cueva"

— "Si, más o menos" — al ver la expresión del otro agregó — "Era enorme, ésta apenas haría una tercera parte"

— "Entiendo"

— "¿Me vas a decir?"

— "No estoy seguro que ocurre…"

— "¿Pero tienes alguna idea?"

— "Si"

— "¿Entonces?" — al notar que no contestaría pasó a otra idea — "¿Nos iremos en la mañana?"

Kai levantó la vista a las estrellas y no respondió.

— "Dijiste que tenemos que salir de aquí"

— "Pero no viajaremos de día"

Ray no quiso insistir, aunque no entendía porque de noche. Durante su estadía con Nme habían viajado perfectamente de día… quizá era porque no se encontraba bien y necesitaba más tiempo… si viajaban de noche le daría al menos doce horas más…

— "¿Puedes… podrás caminar?"

— "Estaré bien" — '_Aunque dudo que les pueda ayudar con sus cosas_' – pensó con desaliento — "Ve a dormir" — dijo al sentir que el pelinegro se frotaba los brazos en un intento de entrar en calor.

— "¿Y tú?"

— "Me quedaré un rato más"

— "Hace frío"

— "Ya te dije… el frío no es un problema para mí"

Ray asintió. Por un lado porque tenía frío y estaba cansado; por el otro… sabía que Kai no se encontraba del todo bien como afirmaba y empezar una discusión no era la mejor manera de ayudarlo. Resignado suspiró — "No te sobreesfuerces"

Kai no le respondió.

Había avanzado unos pasos cuando regresó y se enfrentó a la mirada rubí — "¿Cuántos días has estado aquí?"

— "Algunos menos"

— "¿Has estado… inconsciente?"

— "No tanto"

Una sospecha cruzó por su mente — "¿Cuántos Kai?"

Nuevamente el silencio.

— "¿Cuántos?"

— "Ve a dormir. Quiero estar solo"

— "Dime y me iré" — dijo firme y regresando un par de pasos más.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron… ámbar y rubí. Ambos eran tercos… y quizá Kai hubiera ganado la batalla de voluntades… pero realmente quería estar solo.

— "Dos, quizá tres"

Ray cerró los ojos… — "Dios" — murmuró apenas y un poco tambaleante regresó con los otros

* * *

De nuevo solo.

Sin poderlo evitar Kai tiritó y no solo de frío. La noche, como todo desierto era fría, pero realmente eso no le preocupaba… eran los casi 40° C del día los que le tenían inquieto. Lentamente se puso de pie. Aún le dolía y salvo el gesto de dolor no emitió ningún gemido. El pequeño manto lo tenía sobre sus hombros y si bien le llegaba a los tobillos el aire de la noche hacía que se moviera como una capa.

La vara que firmemente se había negado a que fuera quemada la tenía cerca de sí; aún tenía la esperanza que en su trampa hubiese caído alguna presa… ahora que habían más bocas que alimentar.

Al escuchar el ronquido de Tyson, recordando la mirada de Ray, sus pensamientos más terrenales dieron paso a unos que lograron aumentar sus pensamientos ya caóticos. Sus recuerdos se arremolinaban… voces de su pasado, leyendas que había leído, escuchado…. Todo giraba en un descontrol que le hicieron tambalearse.

Desde que le dijeron donde habían estado, hizo un cálculo rápido y se estremeció al llegar a esa conclusión que de alguna forma Ray ya sospechaba… cerró los ojos esperando que no fuera eso… que estuviera equivocado… al menos en esta mitad.

* * *

Hola… se que me pasé algunas horas, en especial porque había prometido este capítulo como regalo del Día de Reyes… aunque recuerdo que existe la leyenda del cuarto rey… que nunca llegó. Bueno con casi una hora de retraso… les presento mi humilde regalo.

Por aquello que piensen algo… después que surgió la idea (este es de la edad de Herencia) aunque nunca me puse a escribirlo en serio hasta ahora. Sky-d recordará hace cuanto le pedí algunos datos de su tierra y que poco a poco lo integré. Las dificultades son las de siempre tiempo, aunque mi máquina dio señales de vida y luego… bah… dudo que cuente con ella… son de esos modelos que salen malos y como siempre tengo la mala suerte que yo los adquiero… pero pídeme que te compre una y hasta el gato la bautiza y como si nada.

En fin. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Creo que necesitará algunas explicaciones que no las podré dar… bueno no todas sino que tendrán que esperar próximamente y sinceramente espero que no con el lapso de tiempo que me ha llevado actualizar.

Lamento que no me haya quedado mejor separado, pero se me corrieron los centrados y no sabìa que hacer.

¡Feliz día de reyes… conejito!

Un abrazo y feliz año para todos.


End file.
